Change in heart, Change in me
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Usa, Sakura and the rest make it deeper into the cave, only to have to split up to stay behind and go after the enemy. But when they Find Syaoran and Mamoru, they'll have to fight to get them back.
1. NO NEED FOR A CARD MISTRESS (1)

S.M: Hello it's me the great and wonderful Serenity Madison. (**Laughs hysterically…**) Just Kidding. Anyway, This is my new creation. I'll be honest unless it's really good I really dislike crossover but I thought this was a kind of good idea so I went with it. I hope if anyone reads it they like it. It's Card Captor Sakura/Sailor Moon. But there may be appearances from characters from Saint Tail, Corrector Yui as well. Maybe others, I don't know yet. I'll let ya know though. 

As always I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the characters, or any another show characters that I mention. Or the Tenchi Universe ending. I just think they can be funny.

A little about it…

This first chapter goes through what happened with Sakura, and why she left in the first place. I should warn you Tomoyo seems really mean and well un-Tomoyo, but it's just because she loves Hiiragizawa so much. But as the story continues issues clear up and she turns into the nice sweet Tomoyo we all know and love. Syaoran also seems meaner than he is but in reality he's just trying to make Sakura hate him so that she will not feel as hurt. I know so much complication between them… But I promise **3S&S3!!!** (**I felt you should know that and it's not to detrimental to the story.**)

One More Thing…

In this story Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Takeshi, and Rika are 16. Chiheru's 15 and Eriol, and Naoko are 17. Yuki and Touya are both 23.

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR A CARD MISTRESS'

__

It's indubitable cruel.

In Tomoeda (Sakura)

Li: _Sakura, I'm sorry but I think that we should take a little break from each other._

Sakura: **(Just looked at him in disbelief.)** _Bu- But Syaoran why?_

Li: **(He just looked at her harshly)** _It's very simple I don't love you anymore. And I no longer want to be your babysitter; you need to learn to protect yourself._ **(He finished in an unsure voice.)**

Sakura: _I- I know that I'm not as strong as I should be and sometimes I act like a baby but I love you. I would do anything to be good enough for you. _

Li**: (Looked at her for a moment his features unwillingly softening into a warm smile.)** _Sakura, I'm sorry. I will admit that I still love you… It's just that I have developed feelings for another girl as well and I don't think it would be very fair to date you while I think I also love someone else._** (Heavy sigh) **_I… But I hope that we can still be friends._

Sakura: **(Tears fall freely not worried about embarrassment, just aware of the pain in her heart.)** _You love someone else._ **(She said as she slowly ran away from him not wanting to see his conflicted face anymore.)**

Li: _SAKURA!_

He yelled after her. He started to run after her but was stopped when he saw a petite figure. He glanced at her then completely stopped and looked at her, a deep blush creeping to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and smiled sweetly before he began to speak. 

"_Uh, Hey how are you?_"

"_I'm ok, I guess._"

"_I'm glad I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just…_"

She placed her fingers over his lips to silence him; he began to feel fire rise to his cheeks.

"_It's OK, Li-kun. I understand. You don't really want to hurt anyone. But may I ask you a question?_"

He just nodded dumbly

"_Do you like me more?_"

He looked at the beautiful girl in front of him for a moment and was struck speechless. He felt his heart drop when tears started in her eyes. But he still couldn't speak. So he let his body take over. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, closing the gap between them. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched. For a blissful moment till a weak voice broke through both of their senses. He quickly broke the kiss and was now looking straight into a pair of murky emerald eyes, red from tears. He tried to approach her but every step he'd advance she'd step back one. She felt hurt, and betrayed. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. 

Sakura: _I'll leave the 2 of you alone._ (**She spoke in defeat as she turned to leave)**

Li: _Sakura!_ **(He yelled as she left.)**

Sakura: **(She stopped short and looked back at him to see if he had anything to say.)**

Li: **(looked at her dumbly for a moment.)**_ Please Leave! I think it would just be better all around. _

Sakura: _Li Syaoran!_ **(She bit out harshly.)** _I'm not saying you'll regret this but one day you'll need a friend like me. And you know what you won't have one. I'm truly sorry for not being good enough for you and I hope the 2 of you are very happy._

????: _Sakura, You know that I'm still your friend right?_ **(The girl asked carefully)**

Sakura: _You want to know something, I know you may not have meant to hurt me but you have. So don't go around telling me what you meant and didn't mean to do because there's nothing you can do now Chiheru. Yu- You were my best friend next to Tomoyo, you knew how I felt. GOODBYE!_

She left the 2 by themselves to momentarily wallow in guilt that is before they realized they were alone and were once again getting closer to each other. Sakura was still in blinding tears, as she ran till she bumped into someone. She fell back but not to the ground, someone caught her wrist preventing her from falling. She had her eyes closed to try to hide her tears. When she opened her eyes she stared into the dark eyes of a tall dark haired boy her own age. She tried her best to put a smile on but it wasn't possible. She broke down again and collapsed into her friend's arms sobbing on his shoulder. He quickly put his arms tightly around her to attempt to comfort her. He knew what was wrong between her and his young descendent he just didn't have the heart to interfere. She backed away slightly and looked at him. 

"_Th- Thanks Eriol-kun. You're always there for me you and…_"  
She started to cry again silently, She looked at the ground to try and hide it but was doing a bad job. 

"_Sakura, I care about you. You're so sweet, you're nice, funny, sweet and loving you have such a great personality. I'm just sorry for what ever happened to you to make you cry. But I'm sure it has something to do with my descendent._"

She slightly stiffened in his grip at the allusion to Syaoran. He sensed this and quickly apologized, she swept it aside like it was nothing. With out even acknowledging it Sakura and Eriol's faces inched closer. Until there lips met for only a moment. She quickly regained control and broke the kiss looking up at Eriol whose cheeks were bright red. 

"_I- I'm sorry Eriol._"

She attempted to apologize profusely feeling horrible for kissing him. He looked at her for a moment his cheeks flaring even more, as he backed away from her slowly. 

"_I'm sorry Sakura._"

He whispered his voice cold and hurt. He started home yelling his goodbye as he left. Sakura stood there for a moment confused and sad before she slowly trudged home. But she was once more halted on her way home when she heard a crying noise, and it wasn't her. She looked around her and saw a familiar girl sitting on bench next to a dimly lit lamppost. She slowly approached her, as she got closer she realized whom the long purple locks belonged to.

"_Tomoyo-chan?_"

She whispered softly. The girl slowly lifted her head revealing her beautiful dark violet eyes reddened and tear streaked cheeks. She didn't have her usual smile or that happy look in her eyes but an angry scowl, and anger written on her face.

"_Nothing!"_

She bit ferociously. And looked away from me and even more tears were falling. I stood in front of her and put my hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and slowly rose to her feet, and was now looking at me angrily. 

"_Sakura! You were my friend since grade 4 right?_ **(Sakura nodded her head eagerly) **_You should know me pretty well then._ **(She again nodded) **_Then how come you don't know that I've liked Hiiragizawa Eriol since, I don't know umm the very first moment I laid eyes on him…_"

She said commandingly. Sakura just looked at her confused, not understanding what she was exactly talking about. Tomoyo knew that she would be too dense to get what she was talking about.

"_Sakura, you're just a gaishou_ **(Whore, Prostitute)** _Li-kun broke up with you no more than a half an hour ago and you try to jump Hiiragizawa-kun. He thinks you're so sweet and nice. I thought you were once myself. But the way you've been flirting with him leading him on while you're still with Li-kun. I just want you to know whether you date poor Hiiragizawa or not I don't want to talk to you. Until I feel I can be around you we aren't friends!_"

She yelled emotionlessly except for the anger she felt. And walked off. Leaving a sad and confused Sakura. Tears once again sprang to her eyes as she ran and quickly closed the distance between her and home. She ran in the door panting and crying to be greeted by her jerky brother yelling at her. 

"_Sakura, you were supposed to be here an hour ago to clean the dishes and pick the house up before dad came home._"

He yelled from the other room not even noticing his lil' sibs state. She just went straight up to her room ignoring the look that Kero was throwing at her. She continued to cry the rest of the night till she had finally fallen asleep. 

The next weeks were rough and depressing. Syaoran and Chiheru were steadily getting closer but as much as they tried to hide it for Sakura's sake the more it hurt her, she knew. And she didn't have any friends to confide in Naoko and Rika hung with Tomoyo and Chiheru. And Tomoyo wasn't speaking to her because she had kissed Eriol every time they tried to explain what happened she'd block her ears or walk away. As the days passed she began to feel hopeless but she refused to let her former friends know how they've hurt her. But one day that all changed.

It was a dull Wed. morning and Sakura dragged herself to class like she'd done for the past 2 weeks, and sat in her seat focusing on the board and nothing else. She happened to notice her old friends tossing a ball around, laughing and having fun. She happened to hear someone whisper her name but didn't pay any attention until she felt something hit the side of her head hard. She held her stinging cheek as she heard a girl and a boy frantically apologize; she was about to say it was OK till she looked at who it was. She saw Tomoyo and Syaoran standing by her with weird grins curling their lips.

"_I'm really sorry Kinomoto-san, why don't you come join us?_"

The young man asked.

"_Yea, come on, it'll be fun to have you join us._"

The dark eyed girl added. Sakura eyed them both cautiously. She was lonely so considered it, but she declined.

"_I'm sorry I'm not really up for a game right now. I'll work on some work till our teacher comes._"

She whispered sweetly. The pair just shrugged disappointedly and walked back to their small group of friends. Sakura felt tears burn her eyes and was about to cry when the teacher walked in and called for everyone to sit down. She turned her gaze outside and watched the rain slowly begin to fall. She felt a pain as she grabbed for her chest momentarily trying to get it under control. She finally did but not before getting the whole classes attention.

"_Miss. Kinomoto, are you OK?_"

"_Uhm… May I please go to the nurse?_"

"_Of coarse. But someone should go with you. But someone should go with you. How about Li, or Daidouji?_"

"_That's alright!… I can make it alright._ [_They might try to push me down the stairs or something_]"  
She added to herself but rather loudly. They both heard her and frowned. But they both volunteered to walk with her. The teacher agreed and we all headed out of the classroom and silently walked towards the nurse's office. I walked a little ahead of them not wanting them to really speak to me.

"_As much as I don't like you and just because we aren't friends anymore I would never seriously hurt you._"

Tomoyo explained flatly. I turned to glance at her out of the corner of my eye. 

"_Yea, me neither Sakura. I still care about you I just don't want to be with you right now. And I hope you're always here. Who knows, maybe someday we can be cool again. Well you know what I'm going back to class it's almost over and I want to catch Chiheru… Bye._"

He said as he started off. Class had ended and the halls were filling with students. Tomoyo was still walking slightly behind me. I told her she could leave but she didn't. I stopped when I heard a voice say hello to me I turned to see a blushing Eriol walking away from me. I turned back to walking till I heard a growl from behind me. I stopped and looked at Tomoyo she was mad that much I could tell. She looked at me and spoke.

"_Sakura, I didn't mean what I said. I really am angry with you and I don't care what happens I wish you would just go away. Maybe then I'd have a chance with him. No I wouldn't because then he'd just miss you. Li-kun had the right idea cut all ties. At least Chiheru and him'll be happy. That's right Kinomoto he has no interest in being friends with you again._"

And with that she stomped off, leaving a hurt and pained Sakura. She just looked after a fuming Tomoyo as she left. The shock of everything set in as tears sprung forth and she ran out of the school ignoring the fact that she shouldn't have left. She entered her empty home. Her dad was at work with her brother at school and Kero over Tomoyo's. Since all the cards had been captured Kero could spend more time with Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, or Tsukishiro. She went up to her empty room and sat at her desk staring in the mirror. Toying with an object in her hand.

"_Sakura, you are so stupid! How could you let yourself get so far along that you've come to this. You need to figure out the real you before you hurt yourself over friends who don't give a rats ass about you and an ex-boyfriend whom never loved you. You just need a vacation from all the hurt and pain. Don't do… Don't do this._"

She considered what the voice said and put the small gun down. And took out 5 pieces of paper and envelopes. She thought of everyone that she felt she should say something to, and started writing. By the time she felt she had said everything that she wanted to she got out a large suite case and a backpack. She filled the suite case with clothes and such and the backpack with food. She called her wand and used the little card to shrink her suite case so it would fit in her pocket. She put all her letters on the kitchen with a note for her father or brother to give them to who it belongs. And walked out of the door into the bitter February air and took one last look at her house as she said good by one last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the end of Ch. 1 I really hope you liked. I hope you'll let me know what you think and if there is anything that you think I should change. Next chapter we'll talk about Usagi and what happened to her. Keep an eye out and please review and let me know what ya thought.


	2. NO NEED FOR RELATIONSHIPS (2)

Hello, I want to start off by thanking the people who have encouraged me and who've reviewed this story or any of my others. I appreciate the kind words and the ideas on how I could improve, or change anything!!! Thank-You.

This Chapter tells the events that made Usagi decide to leave. Usagi, Minako, Rei are 16, Ami's 15, and Makoto's 17. Mamoru's 21 and Motoki's 20. Chibi-Usa's 6-7 and Shingo's 14 ½-15. (**There's a reason he's so close to Usa's age.**) 

I still do not own CCS, SM, or the Tenchi Universe ending.

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR RELATIONSHIPS'

__

It's the least romantic fight

In Juuban (Usagi)

It was early on a dreary and rainy wed. morning. Usagi was doing her usual mad dash for school trying not to be late. When she bumped into to someone like she usually did every morning. She was about to collide with the ground when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly opened her eyes and was looking into pair of deep stormy eyes; in fact her face was only mer centimeters from her saviors. Her cheeks flared a burning pink. He stood her up but his arms were around her waist he leaned down and awkwardly kissed her n her forehead as if he was forcing it. She noticed this and backed away from his embrace. She looked at him and noticed the peculiar expression on his face, she then glanced down at her watch and took off once more.

"_Sorry Mamo-chan, I have to go I'm going to be really late._"  
She yelled as she left. Se ran into the school barely making it to class as the ball rang. She took her place in her seat as Ms. Haruna walked in. She told the class to take their seats, they did and she started the lessons droning on about fraction, decimals, grammar, and other wonderful topics. Finally the lunch bell rang and everyone ran out of the class. Usually Usagi's the first one out but today all she could think about was the strange look Mamoru gave her. She kept thinking about it till she bumped into someone and heard them moan slightly in pain. She looked up and saw that she had walked into Makoto who had a broken leg. 

She felt horrible because it was her fault that she was hurt, because she didn't act quick enough during their last battle with a yuma Jupiter had gotten thrown around by the leg and it got broken badly.

"_Hey Usa-chan, How are you. You seem a little spacier than usual today?_"

Usagi gave her a warm smile and assured that everything was alright. They walked to the courtyard where they always ate with Ami, and Minako. They headed outside and 2 unhappy faces greeted Usagi. 

"_Usagi there's a meeting at Minako's today. We need to talk to you all of us. So you better be there._"

Ami advised somberly as her and Minako started to walk away with Makoto following slowly behind waving to Usagi as she left. She stood there for a moment confused by Ami's angry and unhappy tone. She wandered back into the school and put her lunch in her locker, not hungry anymore but curious. The rest of the day passed slowly Ami, and Minako didn't really talk to her they gave her the cold shoulder. And she didn't really get to see Makoto much. But the day ended and she walked home alone, and slowly watching the fall scenery change around her. 

Around 3:55 she finally entered her house, to immediately get yelled at by Luna. Her smart mouth cat.

"_Usagi, weren't you supposed to be at Minako's by now? You know, if you didn't have those meatballs for brains you might have remembered._"

She said Sarcastically. 

"Alright Luna I'm going they never told what time to be there so I figured I'd come home first. Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you with your family? (**Since the finally battle with Galaxia ended and the world was safe, just an occasional Yuma, Luna and Artimis have been living together with Mina, and Diana would visit sometimes with Chibi-Usa.**) _I'll get going in a minute._"

She concluded grumpily, as she stalked up stairs and quickly changed into a short skirt and a big sweatshirt with her broach on the collar. She ran out of the door into the dimming afternoon air and headed for Minako's apartment building. After about 15 minutes in the chilling air she finally arrived at her friends door. She knocked a few times till she finally heard a bubbly voice yelling. Soon after the door opened revealing Minako. "_Finally_" she mumbled as she let her friend in. They both walked into her bedroom where 3 other girls were waiting impatiently for her, Minako soon joined them on the bed while Usagi sat at a chair by her desk. The looks they were shooting her way were unnerving and cold she felt a little uncomfortable in her presence. 

"_What's the matter Princess? Feel a little uncomfortable_"

Rei sneered sarcastically. She just looked at her for a moment till a tall curvaceous brunette stood and got her attention.

"_Usa-chan, I love you as my best friend you are the first one who dared talk to me, get to know me, and befriend me. But all the good things about Usagi aren't the same good qualities as Sailor Moon. She's late, a crybaby whiner, and she's not strong enough to handle most of the enemies. Thankfully we've only had a few Yuma here and there but you alone have managed to get us all hurt either by not being there, not acting quickly enough or being clumsy. I'm really sorry Usagi but I feel that you should take a break from being Sailor Moon for a while._"  
Makoto concluded sadly. Usagi looked at the girl in front of her for a moment stunned.

"_D- Do all of you feel this way?_"

She asked disbelievingly. They all nodded their heads, almost to quickly. She looked at them once more. Then turned away towards the door.

"_Well if that's the way you want it then… then fine._"

She started to walk out of the door but a hand on her wrist soon stopped her. She turned around fast to see Minako grabbing her.

"_Usagi-chan, we want the wand, communicator, brooch everything. You shouldn't have such power. You could trip and demolish half the city._"

She bit sarcastically. Usagi looked at her in disbelief as she ripped her hand out of her grasp. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a device that almost resembled a watch. She held it up as she held back the stinging tears. She took a breath to get her gasping breath under control. She roughly cleared her throat before she was able to speak.

"_Scouts, if this is how you want it. I am from now forth no longer Sailor Moon. I'll give you my communicator but I refuse to hand over my scepter or brooch to you. It's no good to any of you…_ (**Her voice broke sharply**) _It's no good to any of you anyway._"

She finished a few tears falling down her alabaster cheeks. 

"_Don't be such a baby PRI-NC-ESS. You need to not cry over every little thing._"

Rei spoke pointedly. Usagi was very upset and mad, she took her communicator and threw it hard on the ground in front of Rei and watched it as it broke into little pieces. She ran out of Minako's house into the frigid dusk. She ran down the street tears pouring like rivers. She could hardly see a thing when she finally stopped running. But she heard a faint screeching noise as she saw what looked like blurry lights in front of her, but she felt herself get ripped from the oncoming danger by a pair of strong arms. She was confused but looked up into a pair of pale blue eyes framed in worry by sandy hair. Her breath, which had quickened in anticipation, had begun to calm down. 

"_Mo- Motoki? What are you doing…_"

She managed to chunter out. He looked down at her shaking and frightened form in his arms. She didn't look at him once, worried as to what she may see. Once she regained her senses she peeled herself out of his grasp. 

"_Uh… um Motoki, what's wrong with Mamo-chan? Does he not care for me anymore?_"

She asked worriedly. He gave her a sincere smile and thought for a moment before he spoke. 

"_Usa-chan I've known Mamoru-kun for a long, he cares for you this I know, but I think you should talk to him._"

He finished resolutely. Usagi was beginning to speak when he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. His sudden movements shocked her, till her still teary eyes settled on Mamoru standing in front of her. She smiled lightly at him, but his serious expression never wavered. She stepped towards him and looked deep into his eyes for a moment till she ran into his unawaiting eyes. She backed away from him when she realized he wasn't hugging her. 

"_Usagi-chan, I need to tell you something. It's going to be a little hard but I hope that you'll understand_"

She looked at him, her saddened eyes filled with interest and fear. 

"_Usagi-chan are you OK? Your eyes look a little pink._"  
She blushed and shook her head but didn't speak.

"_Usagi-chan I'm sorry but I think we should take a break for a little while. I still care for you but I just would like some time to be on my own with out you. I know this seems harsh and I truly apologize, but I feel it's the best for me and you._"

Usagi was devastated she wanted to run but she felt her legs go numb incapable of movement. She just looked at his face, which she knew was concealing the emotion running through him, but his eyes couldn't, she saw the hurt that ran through them. 

"_But why Mamo-chan, why? What did I do?_"

She asked sadly. She didn't know it but he felt badly for what he was putting her through, but he felt it was right for right now. He looked away to avoid the agony that danced in her eyes. And she felt new tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do so she regained her senses as best she could and left. Her slow pace picked up and soon she was running home full speed. She quickly came upon her house and ran through the door and up to her room. Slamming every door that was in her wake. Her family kept hushing her but she just stomped into her room to be confronted by a tired and grumpy Luna. Luna took one look at her charge and became concerned. She let her droop into her pajamas and get ready for bed, before she approached her.

"_Usa-chan are you alright?_"

She asked cautiously, as she sat in front of the silvery blonde girl that lay in front of her covered in her thick plush blanket, the tears still trickling down her cheeks. An angry expression soon appeared on her face.

"_Like you don't know Luna, I'm sure you agree with all of them._"

She sobbed through her tears. Luna gave her a shocked expression as she continued to look at her.

"_They kicked me out. I'm useless to them and I'm useless to Mamo-chan! The scouts kicked me out and Mamoru-kun broke up with me._"

She stated bitterly. She felt new tears fall as she tossed in her bed and reluctantly fell asleep.

After a restless night of sleep she woke up to see a beautifully radiant sun fighting with darkness of the night. 'I'm up early' she thought to herself. She looked at her clock and saw it was only 5.30. She still had a good hour till she had to leave for school. She thought about the developments that took place yesterday and tried to convince herself that it was all a horrible dream. But when she looked in her mirror all she could see were her blood red eyes and tears streaked cheeks she knew that it was not. She walked into the bathroom like at any moment she was going to collapse. She took her silvery hair out of her meatballs and brushed through it, but she did something that was rare she left it down. She sulked back into her room and threw on her schools uniform and headed down stairs. She stalked through the kitchen grabbing this and that for her breakfast. She ate a piece of grapefruit, the rest of the corn pops, a glass of Cool Aid, a sweet and sour muffin, an egg roll and a some Sashimi from the previous night. (**A.N: My favorite muffin has blueberries and cranberries with a sugar-cinnamon top. YUM.:** ) 

When she finished her hodge-podge breakfast she looked at the time, which now said 6.05. She walked out of the kitchen and put on her shoes and stepped out into the still chilled air. Her hair flared around her bowed face as she walked down the street on her way to school. She bumped into to someone hard but regained her balance as she apologized and continued walking without so much as a glance upwards. When she heard the voice speaking she stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned to look at the person. And she saw Mamoru behind her looking directly into her. She shuddered as the memories of what everyone's said to her came back. 

"_Why? First the girls who I thought were my friend then you. Why?_"

She asked loudly. Mamoru gave her a bizarre look before he questioned her.

"_Usagi-chan what are you talking about?_"

She turned away not wanting to look at him any longer. And slowly started to walk away as she yelled back to him.

"_Like you really care but I can no longer be Sailor Moon. Then you decide to stop seeing me. I'm not good enough for anyone I guess._" 

She whispered loudly tears starting to resurface. She continued to school slowly, she made to school with 15 minutes to spare. She slumped into her classroom giving everyone a heart attack. She solemnly sat at her desk and got her stuff ready for class. 

"_Hey Usa-chan, what's wrong with you trouble in paradise?_"

Naru asked annoyingly, being in the mood that she was she quickly snapped back. 

"_Naru No way in hell am I in paradise. Mamoru's a jerk and so are my so-called friends. Look what they did real friends would have stuck by me. Given me another chance._"

She ended mumbling more to herself. She happened to notice Ami and Minako with Makoto by the door laughing. Some people had been making comments about her present state but she ignored them and stared blankly till Miss. Haruna walked in the room calling for the classes attention she had everyone sit then she took attendance. She began her lessons, which seemed to drone on endlessly, till the sweet release of the lunch bell echoed through the halls. All the students ran happily out of the class that is except Usagi she walked around like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She saw her friends and almost ran over to greet them but the looks they shot her made her stay put. She felt alone and sad all these feelings just made her cry. She did her best to hide it but it wasn't easy. The bell soon rang again calling all the antsy students back to class and the teaching commenced. 

"_Class we'll be doing a partner project with the new teacher Ms. Mitsuki's class. You'll be in-groups of 4-5, and you'll be doing a project to do with Music, hatred, Friendship, peace, or something of your choice but it has to approved by Ms. Mitsuki or myself. Ok now class lets get going._" 

The class walked into a large room where students had already been waiting. Usagi sat in the back staring off not really paying attention till heard the teacher begin to talk about the groups.

"_Listen up we made up the groups so get together when were done. Meimi, Naru, Daiki, Hikari you're group one. The calling went like that till the last group. Usagi, Yui, Makoto, Minako, and Ami are our final group. You can now sit with your partners._"

The teacher concluded and the class all got up and sat with theirs groups. Usagi tried to sit far away to avoid the glares of her friends, but Yui forced her to sit by her. She excused herself for a minute and asked Miss. Mitsuki if she could go to the nurse because she didn't feel well.   
"_You may miss. Tsukino if you feel you can't go on with today's class. But miss. Tsukino you're stronger than you think. You need to take time and realize that._"

She said mysteriously and almost knowingly. Usagi gave her a weird look but headed out of the room.

The day was almost over so she stayed in the nurse's office for the remainder of the day. The bell finally rang and the day ended. She slowly made her way out of the school feeling sadder than she was before. She got home and was confronted by a taunting younger brother all though not that much than herself. 

"_Oneesan, I- I think I'm goin' to have a heart attack you're home before 4.00, and you're not on your way back to see your friends or Ma-mor-u._"

He said sarcastically. She was fuming and upset she gave him a glare so cold it could have frozen fire then spoke heatedly. 

"_Shingo you Baka! We broke up and I'm not friends with them anymore._"

She finished disappointedly. He just looked away like he didn't even care.

"What ever Odango Atama. What took him so long."

He laughed. Usagi hit him upside the head as she stormed upstairs. She lay on her bed letting the few tears fall when she heard a knock at the door. 

"What"

She whined pitifully. She heard the door creak open as a stern female voice started yelling.

"_Young lady you march down stair and apologize to your brother right now. He has a red hand print indented on the side of his face._" 

She turned to face her mother and looked her straight in the eyes.

"_Not right now._"

She whispered commandingly. Her mother noticed the sad look on her face and decided to give her sometime. 

"_Ok I'll give you a chance to get yourself under control but later I want you to apologize and I want you to talk to me._"

Usagi was silent and her mom took that as a cue to leave, she turned and left her daughter in her misery.

"_They don't want me around here. My supposed friends find me a burden, a clumsy, klutzy ditz. And they're right I've nearly killed them on many occasions._"

She contemplated to herself as she rose to her feet to go sit in front of her mirror and she sat there just staring at herself. 

"_I'm really ugly, my hairs a stupid shade of blonde and it's long and stringy, my face is fat. Not to mention I'm probably the stupidest person I know. I can see why Mamoru would want to be awake from me… Ahhh_"  
She whimpered as pain racked through her like someone was ripping something out of her. She laid her head on her desk and got a hold of herself. She looked at herself and thought about her friends, family, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa. Out of all the people she knows only her parents care about her. She took out some paper and decided to write to her friends and tell them why she did what she felt she should for now. After a few hours she had finally finished. She got a bag and got some clothes and other essentials out and packed them. She quickly ran down stairs hoping to avoid her family. But that would have been to easy as she was headed out the door. She bumped into her dad.

"_Hey, honey you apologized yet?_"

"_Sorry I haven't seen him yet. But I'll do it when I get back._"  
(**Gives her a questioning look.**) "_Where are you going?_"

"_I'm staying at a friends house." _

She finished as she ran out of the door. She walked down the cool and darkening streets aimlessly not really sure where to go. She looked at her town once more, "_A part of me still cares for them but another is truly hurt. I'll leave them be. Maybe someday the conflict in my heart will disappear and I can just be happy for them instead of hold resentment._" She whispered to herself, she felt like she was being nudged so she gave in and continued her long walk into the unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of chapter 2. I really hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it typed. So stay tuned and please let me know what you think of if there's another direction ya think I should take or if you have any ideas.


	3. NO NEED FOR CLOSURE (3)

This Chapter gives you a little info that'll be useful later. It tells how Sakura's family and friends dealt with the news and what the letters to her family, and friends said. You also get a felling about how Sakura felt towards individuals and not just the whole situation, and Eriol. With Usagi it tells us what she decided to do to make it easier for her family to get on. 

The way they leave things when they leave are really different, but they are both hurt by what their friends have done. (:But don't worry it'll be getting happy soon!J 

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR CLOSURE'

__

It's not your average runaway

Back in Tomoeda

Touya was the first to return home.

"_Kaijuu, I'm home!_"

He yelled to his empty home getting no reply. He went into the kitchen to make himself a snack when he noticed the envelopes on the table. He took the note and read it confused by what it meant. He looked through the envelopes and saw all the names, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiheru, Yuki. He even saw one with his name on it, he went up to his imouto's room only to find it empty. He returned down stairs after searching the house for her and finding nothing. He opened the envelope that had him and dad on it and slowly read it.

Natsukashii Tousan, Onii-chan, **(Dear Father, Older brother)**

I love you very much, but I needed to do this. I've been having severe problems with all of my former friends. And I feel that my magic and the cards have been suffering. I've decided to be on my own. I haven't told anyone where I'm going not even Kero. Please do not hate me for the decision I have made. Before I came to this decision you know what I did. I was sitting in front of my mirror, contemplating killing myself. But a voice of reasoning talked to me and I didn't. I figured as much as everyone's hurt me, that it would be wrong to hurt you all in such an absolute way.

Onii-chan, I'm guessing you'll get home first. I want you to know that I love you and wish you all the best in life. You're talented and a very special person. As much as you were a pain in my ass big time I loved and respected you very much. I'm going to miss the way you always protected me even when I wished you hadn't. And believe it or not I think I'm even going to miss you calling me 'Kaijuu'. I will miss you.

Tousan, You are the best father anyone could ask for, you're always so kind, nice, loving, I love you very much. You've been both father and mother for me, as well as half of Clow looking over me. I know you're probably really disappointed in me, but not as much as I am in myself. I don't want to hurt you but I feel that this is the best thing. 

I love you both so much and I promise that I will return one day. I just hope that when that day comes you will still love me. I'll admit that I'm scared, about what I'll do, about what's going to happen in the future, about what awaits me now and when I feel I should return. 

I will write you every now and then just to let you know that I am well. I hope you both stay strong, and take care of each other. 

Love always: Your Cherry Blossom- Sakura.

Touya was surprised and scared by what he read. He didn't know what to do so he called his father. And frantically summed up what his imouto had said his father became frantic and told him to call anyone she left a letter for and have them come to the house as soon as they can. He sighed but agreed and as soon as he hung up the phone he got out his imouto's address book and began the many calls he'd have to make. It took him a long time and a lot of talking but he got everyone to agree to come over not mentioning exactly why.

"_No wonder she felt she had to leave none of them seem to like or care for her at all. Poor Sakura…_"

He sighed to himself as he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly made his way to the door and yanked it open. He looked and saw Yuki on the other side. He immediately pulled him into a hug confusing the pale man that stood before him. He began to question him till Touya pulled away and looked passed him, he turned to see what he was looking at and saw a few kids who looked about Sakura's age walking up the drive way. As well as Fujitaka hurrying in the driveway, and rushing out of the car and in the driveway. 

Everyone was careless and unknowing of what was going on except Touya and his father. Once people had started coming they brought them in the kitchen and one by one they gave them the envelopes. 

Tomoyo had received hers first it had her name and Takashi Yamazki's name on it. She looked it over carefully than opened it.

Natsukashii Daidouji-san and Takashi-kun,

Konnichiha, The 2 of you I've known since we were 8 and up until recently we've been the best of friends. I would do anything for you guys. I know you may find it hard to believe.

Daidouji, I know you despise my existence. You think I'm trying to steal Eriol, well I'm not! I loved Li-kun, in fact I thought we were going to be together forever but look how dreams break. But you still have a chance. Eriol cares about you… A lot. Even more than he does for me. But he's to shy to talk to you, and not that you won't even look at him how's he supposed to apologize and show you he cares if you cut him off at the knees every time tries to speak one word to you. Tomoyo you've got to forgive him or you'll regret it. You 2 belong together. You now it. He was just being a friend that night, both our judgements were clouded. Don't blame him… I hope if I return one day you can forgive me for my treachery, I truly never meant to hurt you. And I hope you are happy.

Takashi-kun, I think I'll miss you the most. I've known you for so long and you were the only one who made me feel like I was the devil reincarnate, like I was Satan's spawn. In the end you were my only friend. And I now that was hard for you, being friends with all the people who hate me most, who I've accidentally hurt. I never meant to. I never meant to hurt any of you, I love you all so much. I'm going to write you every now and then to let you know how I am, what's new. I hoe you can forgive me for all the grief I've caused you. 

And I hope that when I return someday that you both will forgive me and maybe start a new friendship.

Your friend truly~ Kinomoto Sakura

Takashi and her read together and felt badly for Sakura. They looked down sorrowfully and then looked at the other people reading letters from Sakura. 

Natsukashii Eriol-kun, Kero-chan, Yue-chan,

Kero-chan you've been with me the whole time, helping me, guiding me, and teaching me how to be better. But this is something I have to do alone. I'm tired of feeling hurt and abandoned by my friends and unloved by everyone. I want to get away form the whole mess I've created by my fragile heart. I'm sure everyone will move on and forget about me soon enough. I would like you to stay with Hiiragizawa-kun or Yuki-kun, I feel that in time events will happen because of my choice, and you need to be with them. I will return to you one day I just hope that when I do there'll still be a place for me in your heart. I know you must feel hurt and abandoned, but you must have noticed how miserable I've been the past few weeks, I'm trying to fix that. I hope in time that you can forgive me. Kero I feel you should know something's. Don't hate Li-sama for what he's done he can't help how he feels, he loves Chiheru. Just let him be, and if he ever needs your help please help him, as a favor to me. When I'm needed, and the time is dire I will return.

Yue-chan I'm so sorry if you feel that I have let you down by doing what I have, but I know that something will come of it I can sense it already. I will return, this I promise but I hope that you won't feel hurt, and allow me back when I do. I will feel stronger and renewed. Yue-chan please look after Yuki-chan and Onii-chan. Also I would like you to concentrate your efforts on become stronger, there will be a time when you will need all the power you have, when that time nears I shall return to you.

Eriol, I'm so sorry I know you were confused that night, but I know that you really care for Daidouji-san. I hope that you will find the courage deep down to tell her, she loves you so much. I owe you everything from the cards to friendship but with my troubles between everyone I felt that leaving was the best thing for right now. Li-sama hates me, and so does Daidouji. I don't blame them I've made both of there lives hell unintentionally. I care for you all so much I will really miss you. I am going to return and when I do our strengths will be tested. I protect Daidouji-san.

Your mistress and friend ~ Sakura Kinomoto

Eriol read this and a few sad tears slid down his cheek. With out saying a thing she told him exactly how she was feeling and what she had done. He couldn't stand the fact that he was part of the reasons he left. He looked at Tomoyo who was looking at everyone cluelessly. Their eyes met briefly and they both turned bright red, and looked away. He gave the letter to Yuki and waited for him to finish and read it.

Natsukashii Kyuuchi, **(Dear old friend/old friendship)**

Yuki-san, I have known you since as long as you've known Touya and that's been a long time, and I've become friends with you over the years. You're always there when I want to complain about Onii-chan, my friends, and the stress of the cards and everything. I am going to miss being able to talk to and confide in you. You're such a sweet person. I want you to look after Onii-chan, Kero, and Li-sama. I don't love him anymore but I don't want anything to happen to him, and my brother will need you. He acts tough but I know he'll take this hard. 

But I felt this is the best. I actually considered killing myself I had the gun in my hand. But I talked my self out of it. I couldn't do that to the few of you who care about me. I no longer have any friends just my family and you. I loved Li-sama once but he destroyed my heart, and Daidouji hates me because of an accident that happened. I just hope that the day I return you and my family can find it in your hearts to forgive me for what I knew I had to do and accept me again. 

I will always be thinking of you Yuki-chan.

Your friend ~ Sakura

A few quiet tears sprang forth but he quickly wiped them away looking at a very distraught Touya and Mr. Kinomoto. He looked at some of the other people in the room. And saw a that everyone was mostly content. Only Eriol and himself showed any real emotion towards the letter. 

"_Either she didn't mention the fact that she ran away or they don't care. Poor Sakura._"

He thought to himself.

Sasaki-sama, Yanagisawa-sama, Mihara-sama,

I'm really sorry but I don't have much to say to you. I want to try to be the bigger person and say I hold no grudges towards you. And it really hurts me that I can't do it. 

Sasaki-sama, you were always so quiet and nice, but once Chiheru hated me you followed right in suite. Ignoring me taunting me making jokes that you thought I couldn't hear. It really hurt. I loved Xiao-lang Li, and you guys found it so funny when he dumped me to be with Chiheru.

And Yanagisawa-sama, you were no better. You guys dropped me like a bad habit, not even thinking twice. We still could have been friends even if you were friend with Mihara-sama. But you chose to act like I didn't exist instead.

Mihara-sama, I don't even know what to say to you you've hurt me in a way I thought no one could, but congratulations you've managed to do it. I truly loved him, and you know that. Some day if I return maybe we could regain something but I don't think we'll have a friendship like we had. But then again I don't think you care. You know what you are so sneaky and conniving but for some reason I think I may still miss all of you.

Even though I'll be all-alone, but that's nothing new to me I've been alone for the past month. Between not wanting to be around you or him and Tomoyo-chan hating me. It's all your fault. You know what it's probably a good thing that I've left. It's not like Li-sama wants to be my friend anyway. You completely took everything away from me. And despite it all I hope you are happy.

~ Kinomoto

They read the letter and felt horrible for the way they treated her. 

"_Too little, too late!_"   
A young English voice broke through their thoughts giving them a cold glare. They shuddered and turned their attention to the new arrival…

Syaoran was a little hesitant to go to the Kinomoto residence especially since it was Touya who called him. He decided to come only because he caught a hint of something unknown in Touya's voice. He was walking for a while before he was finally in front of the Kinomoto residence he felt a weird feeling so he hurried his pace and entered the house and followed the rumbling voices her heard. He made his way to kitchen and saw that everyone was looking at him unpleasantly except Fujitaka. He walked in slowly till Mr. Kinomoto confronted him and gave him something. He looked at the envelope and recognized the familiar writing as Sakura's he opened it and quickly took out the contents ignoring everyone's stares.

Li Syaoran,

To be perfectly honest I don't know what to say. I love you so much but you made it perfectly clear that you no longer care for me, and that's part of the reason I've done what I've done. I can't see you loving her every day I just can't. I still care for you way you much. And Daidouji-sama told me that you really have no intentions of ever being friends with me. And you know what as much as that destroys me, it beats me getting hurt because of how I feel or you growing to hate me even more. You and Mihara-sama deserve to be happy and how can you be with me around. 

Don't blame yourself and don't let anyone else blame you. But I should warn you Touya will want your blood and I think Yuki/Yue, and Kero may want to help him. I will come back someday. When I'm needed I shall return, till that day be strong and look out for my brother I know you think that would be suicide but it can help him and you.   
You don't care but I know what I'm doing is for the best. This is the less selfish course of action. I almost took my life I seriously contemplated pulling the trigger but a voice told me not to. Something's going to happen in the future something big. And I need to be alive when it does. 

Li-sama I really care about you and I truly hope that when I return we can try to be friends. As I think you'd doubt it I'm going to miss you terrible, even though I know I wasn't you are my number one love. Now and always, you will be in my heart.

Till the next we meet ~ Kinomoto Sakura 

Syaoran read the letter in amazement looking up at Touya and Mr. Kinomoto who seemed to know what was going on, he thought he knew but wasn't sure.

"_Touya-san what's going on what is this?_"  
Chiheru asked. Touya gave her a cold look knowing that she had something to do with her leaving her and that gaki.   
"_As some of you may know my imouto ran away she didn't' tell us anything or give us any clues. She just wanted us to give those to you. The police said we couldn't do anything till she's been gone a day so we're going to look for her you guys can all leave now I just thought you might want to know._"

He slurred as he ran out the door. Her family plus Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Yuki looked around the city for hours till it was too dark to see and they reluctantly went their separate ways to get some rest till they can talk to the authorities the next morning…

Back in Juuban

Usagi wandered around the out skirts of town. She did some thinking she did want anyone to be hurt but she didn't want to stay. She walked in the dull sunlight continuing to contemplate her feelings. She took out her brooch and toyed with it for a moment. As she opened it a thought struck her. She held it up and transformed into her alter ego Sailor Moon and held the Silver Crystal in front of her. 

"_Silver crystal please make my family and friends forget about me till they see me next and hide the letters from all but Motoki._" 

A silver light radiated from the desperate heroine and with a quick flash she was back to plain old Usagi. She sat down for a second to gather some energy before she was of and walking again. 

"_It's time he knew even if like this now._"

She actually felt some relief that they wouldn't feel hurt by her decision even though a part of her felt they should for hurting her. But she was content so she kept walking. Towards the outskirts of Juuban she looks back on her little town and bids it a final farewell. 

As she was getting ready to walk out on Juuban forever she saw someone whom caught her eye for a moment she noticed Mamoru, Minako, and Rei walking in her direction. She was in a place where she stuck out and with her bag she couldn't really run fast. She sat on a near by bench and did her best to hide her self so they couldn't see her, it worked at least she thought. They walked by without so much as a glance in her direction. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. And let out a relieved sigh, but it caught in her throat when someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She jumped as she turned to see Motoki standing behind her. 

"_Usagi, why'd you deliberately hide from those 3?_"

He questioned knowingly. She just turned her head back to where the 3 figures had disappeared. She slowly rose to her feet and turned to face her male companion. 

"_Motoki_."

She said with tears streaking her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. She just stood there in his arms for a moment letting her worried tears fall. She eventually got herself under control and back out of his caring hold. She looked into his deep teal eyes as she spoke. 

"_Motoki, I need you to do something for me. Go to my house and go in my room. If you look on the desk there should still be an envelope there with your name on it. You have to go get it. Some things that I've been wanting to tell you are there._"

He gave her a weird look and stood there dumbly for a moment. She hugged him again and asked him to do it for her. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as he left. She smiled sadly as she picked up her stuff and crept away hoping to avoid bumping into anyone else she knew but that just won't be the case. 

"_Tsukino-san. Doushita?_"

"_Konnichiha Yui, I'm fine, but I'm sorry I really have to get going._"

Usagi waved to her as she ran off. She really had to go but she felt bad for leaving Yui all alone but she had to or she never would. After walking for an hour straight she was 2 miles out side of Juuban. She wasn't sure where she was going she just kept walking and was seeing where she ended up.

It's now nighttime she was well away from Juuban, she ended up by an abandoned apartment complex in Kyoto. She decided to take cover form the biting cold in one of the old apartments, she carefully made her way inside the building hoping that no one else would be seeking refuge inside. She took a deep breath as she opened the door, as she stepped through the door she noticed something peculiar. 'It's silent. Way to silent' she thought to herself. She listened quietly but couldn't hear a thing none of the usual sounds somebody'd associate with an old building, the scurrying of little animals, the wind, which she could feel. "_This is strange._" She said to herself. She walked around in silence and began to look through all the rooms seeing if anyone else was with her she began to feel more comfortable she hadn't yet found anyone in the building with her. But she was weirded out by the unusual silence. She'd come to the last few rooms and found nothing, till she tried to open the last door…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dunh dunh dunnn!!! Ch 3's done. I really hope you liked it. In the upcoming chapters Sakura and Usagi meet and talk about why they each ran away and it becomes clear to each other that they have magic. What will happen, what could possible go wrong. Stay tuned and see. 

I really hope this wasn't to boring. I promise it's going to get better as it progresses. Please let me know what you think.


	4. NO NEED FOR FRIEND'S (4)

S.M: In this chapter Sakura and Usagi have their first talk about there past and they find out some of the others secrets.

Just to let you know Sakura's already transformed all the cards and her family (**Fujitaka, and Touya**) knows everything but not Chiheru, Rika, etc… and she has the ability to sense even the smallest and most minute magical aura. (**Sorta Important**) Syaoran hasn't gone to Hong Kong yet, but most likely will. He and Sakura had been going out since they were 12. 

Usagi has faced everyone from Beryl to Galaxia. And Her and Mamoru were engaged, till they broke up. Her family and Molly knows about her alter ego, as well as Motoki.

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR FRIENDS'

__

It's undoubtedly barren 

Back in the apartment building

****

Usagi opened the last door slowly expecting something but not quite sure what. She opened the door and slowly peered her head in, to look inside. She tried her hardest to look through the pitch darkness. She couldn't see much but she did see a pair of dark eyes starring straight at her. She held onto her courage for a minute but it soon disappeared and she jumped away from the room screaming.

"_Wh- wa- what ever you are co- come out now._"

She stuttered commandingly. She kept her eyes locked on the doorway as a figure emerged. She looked at the figure before her, it was a girl about her height with a peaches and creme complexion. She had short resplendent auburn hair and when she opened her eyes, sparkling green shown through but sadness was etched within them. She finally realized that she was able to hear sound again. She suddenly heard the wind wailing around her, as well as the creaks of the building, and the traffic outside.

"_Who are you?_"

****

The auburn beauty asked innocently. Not really caring just wondering, she looked at the girl in front of her in the dark room. She could make out her pale skin, and crystal blue eyes that hid her secrets well; and hair like silver, as well as what looked like a faint silver glow. The girl she questioned was silent for a moment, she couldn't see her but she could tell that there was something about her. She wanted to get a better look at her so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the light card and had it illuminate the room. The room slowly brightened and she was now staring into a pair of clear blue eyes. 

"_Who are you? I'd ask if you can talk but I heard your scream._"

She added sarcastically, while rubbing her ears. **Usagi** shook her head in confusion and slight fear, and looked at her once more then around the room in confusion before she spoke. 

"_Ohh… I'm Tsukino Usagi. Who are you?_"

She spoke confusion remaining in her voice. She was still mystified by the sudden lighting that appeared in the room.

"_I'm Kinomoto Sakura._"  
The girl broke through her thoughts, and was staring at her. She quickly turned and headed back into the room not saying a word she sat back on the floor, giving the silvered girl a knowing look. She was quite creeped out by Kinomoto's stare. She carefully approached the girl in front of her. 

"_Uhm… Kinomoto-san, how old are you?_"

She was silent for a moment before her hard glare lightened ever so slightly. She eyed Usagi as if she was looking for some thing specific. Before she spoke.

"_As I said my names Kinomoto Sakura, I'm 16 from Tomoeda near Yokohama, I'm just staying the night because it got too cold to continue outside. I, I feel like I know you from somewhere but for the life of me its eluding me. And to answer you yes I did have something to do with why it was so quiet when you came in. That's all you need to know about me, now go and sleep somewhere please._"

She finished rudely. Usagi looked at her and hmph'd as she walked away. 'She sure is rude I was just trying to start a conversation. That must be why she's here no one liked her attitude she's bitter and unhappy. But there must be something more to her, I know I saw sadness in her eyes. Well maybe I'll try again tomorrow.' Usagi thought to herself. 

She picked a room that had a big bed in the corner she wondered why Sakura didn't use a room like that one and why she was on the floor for that matter. She put her bag that she'd almost forgotten that she had on the floor and laid on the bed. The moment her body came into contact with the mattress 2 things happened. The bad collapsed with a loud crash, and cockroaches scurried everywhere to try and avoid being squashed. She screamed loudly as she jumped up on the bed to get away from the swarm. When she calmed a little she heard what sounded almost like laughter in the distance. As soon as the roaches were gone she made her way to the room Sakura was in, as she did the laughter got louder. She poked her head through the partially closed door and saw Sakura rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.   
"_You didn't wonder why I was on the floor? You're a funny person Tsukino-san. You might want to go in another room and stay on the floor unless you want some friends visiting, and judging by your scream you don't really._"

She lectured through her laughter. Usagi was kind of happy that she was laughing but she wasn't happy it was at her expense. She turned and walked into the room across form Sakura and tried to get comfortable. She eventually succeeded and fell fast a sleep.

The next day

****

(Sakura) Sakura was the first to wake to the blindingly bright morning light assaulting her. She felt exhausted from the use of the silent, light, shield card from the other evening. 

"_There's something about her. She has some kind of power it's in no way like Hiiragizawa-kun's, Li-kun's, or mine. It's older but at the same time it's not as powerful as mine is. I'll have to talk to her and see what her story is. Maybe she has something to do with what I feel is coming?_" 

She thought as she looked over towards Usagi snoring in the other room. Sakura took out a piece of paper she had in her backpack and wrote on it quickly.

Tsukino-san,

Hello, I just woke up to do something and I'm going back to sleep. I'm sorry about last night I have issues with people that I don't know or trust but I'd like to talk to you about something so can you stay around.

~ Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura called upon the move card to put the note by her, and when it was done she soon fell back asleep.

****

Usagi finally woke up blinded by the blazing sunlight. She shielded her eyes and slowly sat up, she glanced around to see that Sakura's door was open but she was still sound asleep. She also noticed a piece of paper by her hand. She read it slowly at first then once again to make sure she read it right. She looked over at the sleeping Sakura with a worried smile on her face. She was anxious as to why she wanted to talk to her all of a sudden.

A few hours later

Usagi had a pretty boring day Sakura was still asleep and she was bored. She walked around the apartment complex and explored a little finding nothing of interest. She eventually returned to the vacant building where she was staying. She walked inside and began to head into her room when she noticed Sakura stirring. She looked at her longer as she slowly began to rise to her knees with a yawn and stretch.

"_Have a nice sleep?_"

Usagi asked jokingly. She was giggling at the messy auburn haired girl. Sakura turned to look at her clearly still groggy and gave her a weird look. 

"_Huh? Why, how long have I been asleep?_"

She asked confusion clear in her voice. Usagi had to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes sarcastically as she replied.

"_It's almost 5.00 it's 4.53 to be exact. You've been out a good part of all day._"

She stated in a light matter-of-fact way. Sakura looked at her as if she had 5 heads. She just quickly got to her feet and bowed in apology for sleeping so late and told her there was a reason. 

"_Um, Tsukino-san come sit by me, I'd like to get to know you, to talk to you._"

She cautiously agreed and sat a cross from Sakura. She eyed the girl suspiciously. She got this strange feeling that Kinomoto knew something unusual, but wasn't quite sure what. She eyed her once more as she searched for words to say. She decided to get to know a little about her first.

"_Kinomoto-san you wanted me to stay around so we could talk, what did you want to talk about?_"

She asked calmly. Sakura looked up at her for a moment as if concentrating on her and suddenly a smile curled her lips. 

"_Tsukino-san I wanted to start off by apologizing about last night, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, and I didn't trust something about you so I was a little hostile towards you. And the reason I'm here for now is… that's for me to know_."

She sighed as a few tears blurred her vision. Usagi noticed this and felt bad for the girl. She tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she flinched, so Usagi withdrew it. Her eyes were once again focused on Sakura. 

"_Kinomoto-san, I know that you have just met me but I won't hurt you I'm really very nice, a little ditzy at times I admit but nice._"

She stated stupidly with a daffy grin, which earned her a small smile from Sakura. 

"_Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I did just meet you yesterday and all I know is your name, age and where you form._"

"_What do you want to know?_"

"_Why are you here? What do you like to do? You have a boyfriend or anything back home? Things like that._"

"_Well let's just say I had my reasons for leaving. My friends and family found me to be stupid, annoying, and too much of a crybaby to take care of my responsibilities so they tried to take them away from me. And I seriously doubt they know that I'm gone, or miss me for that matter. And I had a boyfriend, actually fiancée but he was older than I am so I guess he finally found our ages to be a problem. He was 21, he's smart, sweet, kind and loving to those he likes. I'm going to miss him deeply._"  
She finished with sadness written within her expressions. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Usagi smiled up at her.

"_Thanks Kinomoto-san. What about you why'd you leave?_"

Sakura eyed her apprehensively but soon decided to speak.

"_Well there was only one person behind my leaving. Me… I needed to forget, and I needed to be alone. So here I am, That's all I really can or will say for now._"

"_I respect that Kinomoto-san. I won't force you to tell me anything. Where were you planning on heading after here?_"

"_I don't know. I just wanted to get away from Tomoeda. So that's what I'm doing. Have you ever wished you could be someone else anyone but yourself?_"

She questioned Usagi sorrowfully. Usagi looked at her as if she was in thought for a minute then gave her an almost undecided look.

"_There have been times I would have killed to be someone else, anyone else, just not myself. Imagine facing danger everyday and not having anyone care. Of coarse you wouldn't. But what are you gonna do. You can't just assume another life, you must live out your own._"

"_Very wise Tsukino-san but you know very little about me, so who are you to assume I don't know, I've been through things you can't even imagine. But that was back then, when I was stronger. A reason I left was to be on my own make a name for myself. Try to become the strong girl I was once._"

Sakura turned her head to look out the window. She returned her gaze to Usagi after it had been silent for a few moments. Usagi was staring at her she sweat dropped (**Anime style**) and cast her a perplexed look. She smiled at her and Sakura's expression slowly turned more serious.

"_Tsukino-san, I wonder if I may ask you something?_" 

She nodded her head and continued to stare in confusion at the girl across from hers sudden change in mood.

"_Tsukino-san, I don't really know how to word this but are you different, from most people?_"

Usagi turned an uncomfortable hue red and just nodded her head as if she was unable to speak as a memory playing through her mind.

FLASHBACK 

Ami: _Oh my god!_

Ami yelled after she examined the sample under her microscope.

Makoto: _What is it?_

Ami: _If this is correct I need to get a sample from each of you to analyze now._

Rei: _Why?_

Ami: _Because according to this blood sample from Usagi she's not fully human!_

She resulted knowingly, not seeming as shocked as everyone else was. They all gasped clearly shocked and looked over at a gaping Usagi.

Usagi: _What do you mean I'm not human?_

Ami: _Actually what I said was you're not fully human. There's something foreign in your blood it's faint silver in color, and I think it has something to do with your past life as princess of the silver millenium, and the moon._

Even more shocked gasps were heard. Ami quickly took 4 pins and got blood samples from the remaining 3 girls and herself. She inspected each sample under her microscope carefully and came to the same conclusion only the foreign element was a different color in each of them. Minako used her communicator and quickly called Luna and Artemis to talk to them about Ami's discovery. 

15 minutes later

Luna & Artemis: _What's this strange discovery you told us both about?_

They asked in unison. Not prepared for what they were told. Ami told them about what she found In Usagi's blood then how when she looked at the others they saw the same substance, only different in color. The 2 cats looked like they were deep in thought before Artemis spoke.

Artemis: '_Could that really be what happened?_' _Luna when Queen Selenity sent us all here, into the future we were all supposed to reincarnated, just our soles were to move on, but what if they weren't. What if their true alien forms were somehow put into a human body to be born again? So technically they would be aliens._

He concluded unsurely. Everyone just looked at him in strange silence.

Rei: _But Ami said that we were partially human, so if we were alien in human bodies wouldn't we still be fully alien?_

Usagi: _And I was going on 16 when I died and so were they when my mother used her power to transport us, how could we being grown smush inside a woman's body?_

Everyone sweat drops (**Anime style**).

Minako: _Usagi._

Luna: _Artemis, Ami, I think I know what happened. You the scouts, Endymion, or his court were never meant to be in a sense reincarnated, because when the time came you would be void of power. Selenity purposely made it this way, she returned you all to the alien seeds you started from and implanted you inside a human woman. This way she knew your forms and powers would be preserved. But that also changed you slightly and made you partially human, but as hard as it may be to believe you are all the alien heiress' to your planets._

Nobody expected that. They all felt this weird surge and closed they eyes only for a moment and when they opened them once more there was a symbol engraved on their foreheads. They closed them again and concentrated again and the symbols vanished.

****

END FLASHBACK

"_Tsukino-san, you there you've been in your own world for quite some time now._"

She shook her head to clear it once more. And looked at Kinomoto in front of her.

"_Uh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something. Hehe._"

She laughed uncomfortable. Kinomoto just gave her a bizarre look as she thought about what to say next. But before she could speak Usagi did.

"_Do you have something that makes you different?_"

Usagi asked sure that she'd say yes. Sakura looked at her for a moment then smiled. She grinned slyly as she nodded her head. Usagi gave her a sly smile of her own.

"_Let me ask you this, does it have anything to do with the fact that when I came in here last night it was absolutely silent?_"

She kept that grin on as she again nodded her head. Usagi was unconsciously fidgeting with her brooch. Sakura noticed this slight action and was now staring at her brooch in her hand. 

"_May I ask what is different about you? You said yourself that there was something, but not what._"

Usagi looked around her nervously like the walls would make-up a story for her but nothing came.

"_If I tell you than you have to tell me!_"

She bargained nervously. Sakura's sly leer never faltered she nodded her head as she replied.

"_If you tell me first I'll tell you everything about how I did it. I'll tell you almost everything._"

"_Fine then._"

"_Well actually it's getting late and I'm very tired. How bout' we start early tomorrow because my story's going to take some time and I have a feeling yours will too._"

She was angry but roughly nodded her head in agreement. 

"_OK, then till tomorrow._"

Sakura said with a sweet smile as she got up to change into some PJ's and get ready for bed. She went into a bathroom near her room and got ready and came back to find Usagi still sitting in the same spot in her room.

"_Uh, Usagi can you go to sleep in your room now?_"

She asked politely. Usagi looked up at her surprised and smiled at her as she got up and headed into her room. Soon they were both lying on the floor as comfortable as they could, and soon they were both off in the land of slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think if this one was better or worse. I need everyone's opinion, on which chapter's better. So I can continue. Do you think this version helps the story be understood better? I thought they should get to know each other a little before they interrogate each other about their powers and reveal anything. PLEASE let me know what you think. So I know how to continue Ch 5 or change this..

Thanks.


	5. NO NEED FOR FORMALITIES (5)

S.M: As always I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Corrector Yui, Sailor Moon, or any other characters to be mentioned in the future. 

But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sakura and Usa confess there magic, and display some other abilities. And they slowly start to become friend like.

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR FORMALITIES'

__

It's most introductory

The Next Morning

Sakura and Usagi both woke up around the same time anxious to hear what the other has to say. They both cautiously went into the lobby and sat on 2 old couches and observed each other. 

"_Usagi, you're first, will you tell me about yourself?_ _Why do you have an almost invisible aura around you._"

She yawned threateningly. Usagi was confused for a moment then sighed and tried to think of what to do. She took a look at Sakura and saw something in her eyes. She didn't know why but she was going to trust Sakura and before she knew it she was talking.

__

"I'll tell you. I am the champion of justice, I am Eternal Sailor moon sworn enemy of the nega-verse."  
Sakura gave her a disbelieving look and watched her tell her story. She told Sakura everything, holding nothing back. She started with Luna and how she met the first scouts and Tuxedo mask. Her destiny with Endymion, and how much her and Mamoru hated each other in the beginning, Chibi-usa, her many world endangering battles, her fights with the scouts even the ones that led to her leaving. Usagi finished and looked at Sakura to see a pair of large eyes staring at her.

"_I find… that hard to believe._"

Sakura snickered mocking Usagi.

"_You don't have to believe me, you asked for my story and that's it. What's yours, what's your reason for being here._"

She looked at Sakura almost challengingly, and Sakura stared back as she decided to speak.

"_Fine if you really want to know. You already know my name and where I'm from, but you don't know much else. I am the mistress of the cards._"  
She started and already knew Usagi wasn't going to believe her going by the look on her face. She told her everything from finding Kero, to unspecific details about Li-kun's appearance and importance, all her battles, her judgment by Yue, even the whole Clow Reed/Eriol thing. By the time she finished it was getting dark and Usagi had a disbelieving look in her eyes. 

"_No offence, but I doubt that's true. I think you just have some weird kind of ESP. None of that kind of stuff is real._"  
She spoke in an almost mocking tone. Sakura shot her an angry look as she moved closer to the derisive girl. 

"_If you don't believe me then fine, like I believe you either. Dead princess's and queens, aliens, children from the future, that makes a good kids story with out so much violence._"

Sakura seethed. Usagi shot an intimidating gaze her way.

"_I don't believe you anyways, cards, and magic. Yea, right._" 

"_I'm telling the truth… am not… am too…_"   
They mimicked, they both let out an exasperated sigh and glared annoyed at one another…

"_Fine, Show me proof then_"

"_Give me proof then_"

They demanded in unison. Usagi quickly gave her an evil smirk before she grabbed the brooch that adorned her chest and held it in her hand high above her.

"_You think I can't prove that I'm the warrior of love and justice… Moon Prism power!_"

Usagi finished as she yelled the all too familiar words. Sakura looked at her with bewildered amazement. She watched as light pink and white ribbons surrounded Usagi, and a blinding silver light flared around her, and when it vanished someone was left in her place, with a blazing silver aura about as bright as Sakura's. Sakura looked her over.

"_Who are you?_"  
She asked dumbly.

"_I am champion of love and justice. I am Eternal Sailor moon. I have an ancient power that stems from the silver imperium crystal so who are you calling weak? You're the one who has nothing._"

She laughed challengingly. She pulled out her wand and pointed it up towards Sakura. 

"_I bet you can't protect yourself from me if I were to attack you. Not that I would of course._"

She bragged still with a smirk on her lips. Sakura was getting really annoyed at this time.

"_FINE!_ _Then attack me._"

She commanded easily. Not showing fear or doubt. Usagi's smirk faltered as she looked at Sakura clearly shocked.

"_I can't, I don't want to hurt you._"

She pleaded. Sakura kept that determined expression planted. Finally Usagi sighed and gave in, attacking Sakura.

"_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss_"

Sakura telepathically called shield and its power soon deflected her attack diverting it away from Sakura. Usagi looked at her with surprise painted in her expression. "_How'd you, but…_" was all she managed to mumble in confusion. Now it was Sakura's turn for a rightfully smug grin. She stared at Usagi carefully noticing the strange change in power.

"_I'm sorry Sailor Moon, you are powerful but not more than I am. We're pretty even, it's just your energy is so different form mine. I can tell it comes from somewhere else._"

She said still eyeing her. Usagi was cautious now she wasn't expecting her to be able to somehow stop her attack. 'She just moved out of the way' she convinced herself.

"_You keep talking about power what exactly are you talking about? And what does it really have to do with me?_"

She questioned thoroughly confused. Sakura noticed this and decided to speak.

"_Well people or things with some kind of magical ability, no matter what have an aura. The fainter it is the weaker that person or objects power is but it's still there. And you my friend have a silver aura. I myself have one, it's a strong pink. I don' think you can see it though. I've practiced and honed my ability and it's finally strong enough the I can see the faintest aura, that's why I could still sense it in your false form._"

She explained knowingly. Sailor Moon just gave her a blank stare. She was really confused by what Sakura was saying. She knew nothing of energy, aura, or any other supernatural forces beyond her the scouts and Tux. This was all strange to her, and she still was apprehensive of Sakura.

"_You still haven't shown me what you can do._"

She challenged. Sakura looked at her and gave her a wry sneer, as she took her charm from around her neck. And held it in the air. 

"_Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!_"

The pendant in her hand levitated and started to glimmer with a blinding white light, as it extended to its full length. She grabbed for the wand and twirled it as the light slowly dissolved into the surrounding. Sailor Moon gave her a severely questioning look.

"_You made some light and a stick, it looked more like a parlor trick if you ask me._"

She shrugged innocently. Sakura looked at her for a moment in thought. She then slowly pulled a card from her pocket. 

"_Grant your power unto me… Fly_"

She spoke. Sailor Moon just continued to look at her. Her eyes got wider when she noticed wings sprouting from Sakura's back. Sakura noticed the shock and smiled.

"_You have wings too, why do you look so shocked?_"

She questioned genuinely confused. Usagi just shook her head as she rose from the ground. And a playful smile snuck to her lips.

"_You wanna go for a fly?_"

She challenged, as if Sakura should be afraid. Sakura looked up at her beaming as she floated besides her nodding viciously. She landed back on the ground and ran out of the room and down the hall and exited the front door happily. With one bound she was flying through the air looking around enjoying the beauty till she felt a silver aura fast approaching her. She fully turned and slowly came to a stop to wait for the heroine coming from behind. Sailor Moon soon caught up to her and they smiled widely at each other as they dived and swirled performing many amazing feats. They both soared and performed like birds but Sakura was a little better. Sakura's had the fly card since she was 10 and could use the power on herself (**The wings on her back.**) since she was 11 almost 12, while Sailor moon didn't turn into eternal till she was 14-15.

They were just having fun in the air seeing who could do what for quite some time by the time by the time they really noticed the darkness it was pitch black. They both landed and headed back into the building where it was a little warmer. Sakura grabbed some soup that she stuck in bag and went into the kitchen and made some. She found some relatively clean bowls in a cabinet and poured the soup into 2 of them. A few minutes later she walked out with 2 steaming bowls of soup. Sailor Moon now Usagi looked at her thankfully, as she took the hot soup offered to her. 

"_Thank-you Kinomoto-san._"

They both smiled and hungrily ate their soup and soon got ready for bed. Wordlessly they got into their spots and fell fast a sleep pretty tired form their day.

Next Day

Amazingly enough both young girls woke up early. They groggily got dressed and headed outside into the warm sunlight. They stretched and slowly walked around seeing what was near them and getting a chance to talk.

"_Tsukino-san you're a super hero back where you're from right?_"

She asked carelessly. Tsukino gave her a bizarre look. 

"_Yeah, I am. Almost all my friends are, but I'm their princess._"

She finished as if it were the most natural answer in the world. Sakura gained once again that mischievous grin.

"_So you should be a good fighter, unless you rely solely on your power or your friends. And you don't so that do you Tsukino-san?_"

She stated nonchalantly. Usagi looked a little antsy, but just kind of nodded.

"_So you would love to train with me, teach me what you know and help m out?_"

She finished with a knowing smirk. Usagi sweat dropped.

"_What do you mean train with you?_"

"_In martial arts fighting, I've been training everyday since I was 12 and I'm not going to stop just because I took myself away from my home. And since you're some big super hero in Juuban I figured you'd be able to help me._"

She finished cheerfully. Shooting Usagi a big grin.

"_I don't know Kinomoto-san, I'm not a great fighter, and I haven't had to in a few years, and when Sailor Moon was needed I was able to take care of it with my tiara._"

"_How bout' we work on our powers together some time. I promised if I went through with leaving I'd become stronger to face the upcoming danger I have a feeling is coming._"

Usagi smiled at the girl's determination, as they continued to walk in silence for a moment. Until it was broken by Sakura.

"_Do you think you'll regret leaving, Tsukino-san?_"

"_Not at all I promised my self I'd return to them, but at least I know they won't feel any pain till I return._"

She sighed as she shook her head. Sakura gave her a perplexed look. "_You left them all, how can they not miss you. You may have had a fight but I know they still care about you._"

Sakura explained sorrowfully. 

"_I miss them all so much it hurts, but I can't go back yet not now. I wish I were as confident as you that they aren't hurting. I know my family is missing me and it hurts me so to know I'm causing them this pain._"

"_I know they are alright, they have your memory and as you said you'll go back to them some day. I used my power and put a spell on them so no one will remember me till I return._"  
She sighed unhappily. She looked over to Sakura whom was looking at her through large asking eyes. 

"_The crystal that governs my power has the power to grant wishes. I wished that they'd forget I existed till they saw me again. It would save them a lot of hurt._"

Sakura surprised her by giving her a comforting hug and Usagi quickly hugged her back trying to comfort the sad girl. They parted and Sakura wiped away the tears that have blurred her vision and smiled at Usagi.

"_Sorry Tsukino-san… You said that your crystal can grant wishes, and you've mentioned a tiara, what other powers do you have?_"

She acted like she was in deep thought for a moment till she pulled out her brooch and called upon Sailor Moon. She shot her tiara, and her scepter and showed her many of her other techniques before she de-transformed. And grabbed what looked like a pen from her pocket and showed it to Sakura. Who bestowed upon her a bizarre stare.

"_Turn me into Motoki-kun!_"

She held the pen up and commanded. Light swirled around her and soon she had changed. Now standing in front of Sakura was a tall sandy haired man. Sakura was even more confused, "_Who are you supposed to be?_"

She questioned confused. Usagi (**/Motoki**) laughed hysterically with her rich deepened voice. 

"_It's still me Kinomoto-san, I used my transformation pen to change into one of my 2 best friends, the only who was still my friend in the end. But anyway, isn't it cool._"

Sakura got an idea as she grabbed 2 cards from her pocket, and called to them.

"_Make me like Taka-kun… 'Create', 'Change' card!_"

She commanded. She too was swirled in a bright light and when it receded, a young man with black hair was left in her place. 

"_Hello Motoki, nice to meet you I'm Yamazki Takashi, the only friend Sakura-chan has left. She managed to screw up all her other friendships._" 

Sakura (**/Takashi**) finished sadly as tears came to her eyes. Both of their bright smiles faded as sadness took its place. Sakura called back the cards and lay on the ground and stared at the sky. Usagi did the same thing returning to herself and laying on the ground watching the clouds float by, thinking about what they both left behind, and what they'd have to return to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hello, Thank-you for reading and possible reviewing. I would love any review I can get. Let me know what you think of my story so far, if there's anything I should change, if you like it and think I should continue the tale.

The next chapter should be up soon, they talk a little more about their pasts and try changing into different people to show each other who they knew back home. Then somehow their switching plot is hatched, and they start preparing for what's to come.Stay tuned for the next chapter of Change of heart, change in me! : )


	6. NO NEED FOR MEMORIES (6)

S.M: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, with school and partial writers block it's been tough, to find the time to continue this. But I'm doing my best and trying to make it good.

I do not own the Tenchi Universe ending, Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon.

As always, I still don't own Card Captor Sakura, or Sailor Moon or any other show characters that maybe mentioned in the future. Sorry this one's kind of long. If any of you have any ideas how I can shorten or improve it I would love to hear them. 

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR MEMORIES'

__

It's unmistakably nostalgic 

Later 

The day soon passed into night and in the silence they both fell into the world of slumber thinking about all their friends. They both had dreams that they couldn't really remember or explain foretelling something to come. The next morning came bright and early considering neither could get a good night sleep.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu Kinomoto-san_"

"Ohayoo _gozaimasu_ Tsukino-san"

They greeted tiredly to one another. They both grudgingly got dressed and sat on the couch in the decaying front lobby. They sat in silence at first till Usagi broke it. 

"_Why are you up so early?_" 

"_I had some kind of dream that I can't really remember and I couldn't get back to sleep._"

Usagi gave her, an odd glance then returned to silence. Sakura was looking her over too.

"_Didn't you wear those clothes yesterday?_"

Usagi looked down at her clothes then up at Sakura and nodded. 

"_I didn't pack much I- I trust tried to leave quickly, unlike you who seemed to bring a lot. Sheesh, how many bags do you have with you_."

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the float card and had it float out her suitcases. When Usagi saw them her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

"_You want to borrow some clothes? I'm sure you could fit._"

Usagi was still looking at her oddly and just nodded.

Sakura threw her a T-shirt and some flared sweat pants. She ran into a bathroom and put them on then returned slowly as she noticed Sakura looking at something emotionally. Usagi cleared her throat startling Sakura. As she fumbled to put down what she was looking at. Usagi gave her a sad smile as she sat back on the couch.

"_Thanks._"

She whispered and sat back down staring at Sakura, who was staring at the ground intently. She looked up quickly startling Usagi.

"You talked about a Mamoru saying he was your boyfriend and I saw one of your best friends, can you tell me about him?"

She asked trying not to sound nosey. Usagi looked at her as a big smirk crept to her lips.

"I'll tell you if you tell me something about why you left Tomoeda."

She bargained. Sakura quickly tore her pained gaze off of Usagi and back outside watching the still rising sun illuminate the effulgent outside. Usagi saw the sadness in her eyes. And decided to drop the subject.

"_He's a very handsome young man. He's 21…_"

"_You don't have to tell me anything, you're right if I'm not telling you anything you shouldn't have to._" 

"_I want to talk about him. It's ok, as I was saying. He's 21 and really handsome. He's tall, and has intensely black hair, and stormy blue eyes. He's very intelligent and nice sweet, caring and loving to me, at least he was. He's very wary of people he doesn't know or trust, and although he's nice to our friends it's different from how he treats me, he's so gentle and kind. He was very protective of me as both Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask. He loved me very much and deep down I know he still does, because I saw the sadness in his eyes the day he broke my heart. ["Usagi-chan I'm sorry but I think we should take a break for a little while. I still care for you but I just would like some time to be on my own with out you. I know this seems harsh and I truly apologize, but I feel it's the best for me and you"] That's what he said to me… Those word, and that look still play through my mind. _"

She couldn't finish because by now her voice was choppy from tears. Sakura looked at the weeping girl in front of her and felt badly for making her tell what happened. She got up from her couch and sat down next to Usagi. And gave her a reassuring hug. 

"_Tsukino-san, I'm sure when you return things will be better for you. Everyone will see how important you've been in their lives if you weren't here I'd probably be going crazy,_"

Sakura finished reassuringly. She removed her arm from Usagi and sat back on the couch letting out a deep sigh. That day was pretty boring they sat on the couches all day except to get some food occasionally till night came and they returned to their room. 

The next week or 2 droned by uneventfully. Usagi went out and explored the hotel and found some interesting things but nothing too exciting. And ever since the day Usagi told Sakura about her and Mamoru she's been thinking about Syaoran non-stop, her family, everyone she has left, slowly making herself more and more depressed locking herself in her room. And not talking to Usagi and if she'd try she'd just give one-word responses if any at all.

Usagi was steadily getting more and more aggravated she's always in her room crying and won't talk to her so after about 3 and a half weeks of Sakura's sulking for no apparent reason she decided she was going to talk to her whether she wanted to or not. She charged for her door and continued to pound on it till she heard a weak voice whisper from the other side.

"_What do you want Tsukino-san?_"

"_I want to talk to you, and I'm not giving up till you open up and talk to me!_"

She yelled resolutely. It was quiet for a few minutes afterward till she noticed the doorknob slowly creaking. And soon the door was open and a red-eyed water logged Sakura stood before her and she walked into her room and sat down on the floor. Sakura stood by the door for a moment staring out it before Usagi's angry voice brought her back to her bed which she has been one with for almost a week straight. 

"_What's wrong?_"

She questioned her once angry voice asked softly. Sakura was staring at nothing till she spoke then her puffy gaze turned to Usagi.

"_Listening to you talk about Mamoru, then how you miss everyone…_"

She paused and gauged what she was going to say. Then took a breath and continued while staring through Usagi. 

"_When I was 10 a boy moved to Tomoeda from Hong Kong, his name was Li Syaoran. From the first moment he saw me he knew that I had the Clow Cards and was desperately trying to take them from me. And, when he found out that he couldn't he decided to help me capture them and taunt me about every little mistake I made and constantly tell me I was unworthy, and useless. For a year and a half I had to put up with him. _

As time went on something happened, his insults became less and less till he was actually protecting me from the dangers we faced, all the time. I noticed the change but just assumed that it was because he was becoming my friend. And as each challenge presented itself he was there. 

Capturing the cards, the judgement of Yue. Even after that when Eriol came around he was so jealous of him, even though he had no reason to be. I had secretly loved him all along, and Eriol is like my half father. At the final challenge when Eriol/ (Clow Reed), put the sleeping spell on everyone Li-kun gave me his magic so I could break the spell. And when it was all over he- he told me- he told me that he loved me. I was so shocked and so happy that I couldn't speak. And when it was all over and everyone was all right he left and went home. A few days later he told me that he had to go back to Hong Kong, and that I wouldn't see him for a long time."

She was trying to hold back tears, but was losing that battle as she started crying again. Usagi felt badly for the poor girl even though she hasn't mentioned why she left. She figured that it had something to do with Li. She put her arm reassuringly around her auburn haired cohort. Sakura pushed back her tears as she continued telling Usagi about what happened.

"_As you can tell that's not why I left being almost 6 years ago that happened."_

She paused for a moment sadly laughing and making futile attempts to wipe away the tears as she continued. 

**__**

"Well, let me continue he came back for the summer that year, and after he was nearly taken from me by the 'Void card' I told him how I felt towards him and we we've been together, in love and happy ever since. That is till this past month. He started acting weird and he finally broke up with me, saying he didn't think it would be fair to date me when he also loved someone else. I ran off feeling hurt but understanding he needed some time to think. But I wanted to talk to him more and see if maybe I still had a chance or if he really already knew what he wanted. And I saw him talking to some girl so I quietly got closer and listened they didn't even notice I was there. 

He was talking to this girl who used to be one of my best friends Mihara Chiheru. They were talking apparently she was the girl that he's developed feelings for and I saw them kiss. I was torn apart by this. They finally realized I was there and I yelled at him and left. But as I ran home Eriol comforted me and kissed me. And my best friend had a crush on him. Lets just leave it at she saw it and now she despised both of us, and she's gone as far as she wishes I was gone. Well she got her wish. I tried to get over everything that's happened and be a bigger person but it got to be to much, so one day when it was to much I left school and went home. And I remember getting a gun from my fathers drawer and was playing with it, and I almost pulled the trigger but a talked me out of it. So I wrote everyone a note, packed my stuff and left that was some time ago."

Sakura was now in tears, thinking about everything and all feelings that impacted on her decision. She had her head buried in her hands, as tears poured forth. She sat up stiffly and wiped them away but her eyes were still very red. She looked back outside to see the dull rays beating down. Usagi looked at her and smiled sadly at her. Sakura was still staring out the window with tears trickling down her cheek. Usagi felt horrible about what they've done to her but she knew there wasn't much she could do. She got a little idea though she grabbed Sakura's purse then her wrist and dragged out of her room and then out of the hotel. Sakura was fighting the whole way but wasn't strong enough to get out of her grip. When they were a good distance from the hotel Usagi let go of her and she just stood there angrily. 

"_What are you doing Tsukino-san?_"

She bit. Usagi just replied giving her a sweet smile, as she spoke.

"_Kinomoto-san, I'm glad you finally told me why you've been so sad lately. I think of you as a friend and I care about you. And I know there's probably nothing that I can do to cheer you up, but I'm going to try starting by taking you out. You've been in that hotel for a long time, at least I've been out once in awhile. So whether you want to come or not you are, so you may as well give in._"

Sakura sighed heavily and gave in to defeat and trudged along side a bouncy Usagi. After what seemed more like an eternity of walking they came upon a bright city. They slowly walked through in awe at all the bright lights. They came a across a club that looked fun and interesting, but upon further inspection the saw that you needed to be at least 21. Usagi got an evil glint in her eye as she dragged Sakura to a darkened alley and pulled out a pen. Sakura gave a sideways glance but didn't ask anything. 

"_Luna pen turn me and Sakura into 2 beautiful 22 year olds!_ "

She spoke commandingly. Light swirled around them and when it finally disappeared 2 older woman were left in their place.

Sakura was taller standing at 5'7-8, and curvaceous with lavender hair darker than Tomoyo's down past her waist. Braided in a crown around her head, with streaks of pure white and royal blue scattered thorough out. Her eyes too had changed, now burning an intense Amber, that were hidden by a pair of stylish glasses. She wore a light green and pink one shouldered shirt with a bell sleeve with slits going up the side, and a black form fitting skirt that ended a little below her knee with a flared ruffle. And a pair of light pink strapped platform sandals. She weakly gave a sad smile as she looked down at herself. Something seemed uncomfortable familiar about her but she wasn't sure what. She decided she was going to have a look at her self when she got inside.

Usagi was also taller, much more than Sakura standing just below 6'0. Her hair had changed drastically it was no longer it's long silver, but short and black as midnight with a stylish shaggy cut that framed her face perfectly, as well as pigtails adorning the top of her head. Her eyes were now a pale pink; that literally seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a light lavender halter top and a silver skirt that was really short, not even going to her knee, maybe about her mid-thigh. And she was wearing platform shoes that tied up her leg maybe to just below her knee. She looked herself over and squealed happily, she loved what she could see of her disguise. She put her pen away and quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to wait to get in. 

"_Kinomoto-san, tonight we should forget about everything and have fun, we should be someone else for tonight... I know!_"

She yelled with a devilish grin corrupting her innocent features.

"_Tonight I'm not Tsukino Usagi, I'm Gingitsune Hoshi. What about you?_"

She sighed and then thought for a moment.

"_Fine. I'm Nadeshiko Kin-Li_"

She said resolutely, still feeling uncomfortable about all this. They soon got to the front of the line and made it into the club. They soon made it inside and were amazed by the inside. There were lights flashing everywhere, colors splashed everywhere. They both went into the bathroom to look at them selves. Usagi squealed happily, as she looked her self over loving what she looked like. Sakura on the other hand wasn't as happy she looked at herself harshly.

__

"Tsukino-san, how does that thing generate what you look like? Does it have anything to do with what we're thinking about?"  
Usagi scratched her head and thought for moment.   


"_I don't really know I guess so, why?_"

Sakura quickly turned away from the mirror and headed out again tears threatening to fall. She continued out of the room with Usagi following behind. She sat at the bar saddened, Usagi felt bad again and asked what's wrong. She looked down at herself then at the happy Usagi.

"_I'm sorry Tsukino-san it's just that I look like a mix of my friends. My hair is Tomoyo's the streaks are the same color as Yuki-san, and Eriol-kuns hair. My eyes are almost the same color as Li-kun, and my glasses are like Yanigasawa-sama. I look in the mirror and I remember them and everything_."

She finished with a sad sigh. Usagi was about to say something when someone tapping her on the shoulder interrupted her. Both her and Sakura looked at the new comer he was a handsome tall man with short spiked red hair and black eyes. He smiled and introduced himself to the 2 of them.

"_Hello My names Makoto Tsuma, and I was hoping that you would dance with me._" 

He said holding his hand out to Usagi/Gingitsune. She looked over to Sakura who smiled at her and nodded. Usagi smiled brightly and jumped up taking his hand. Now Sakura was alone thinking about some things, she almost got completely lost in her thoughts till someone tapped her on the shoulder breaking her thoughts. She turned to see who was bothering her when she noticed whom it was she gasped lightly, but she regained herself and looked at the familiar stranger once more, he was looking at her confused by her stare. 

"_Do I know you?_" 

She questioned shyly. His confused look changed into a warm smile as he looked at the girl in front of him. 

"_Hello my name is Xin Li_."

She gasped once more when she heard his name. He noticed this and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at him and analyzed him further concluding that she was right.

"_You wouldn't happen to be from the Li clan in Hong Kong would you?"_

She stated. He gave a suspicious look very similar to one Li-kun would have given. He slowly nodded his head.

"_Yes, How did you know that? Who are you, any way?_"  
She looked to the ground and sighed.

"_My name is Nadeshiko Kin-Li. I knew someone from the Li-clan but that seemed like another life time, I dated him, he was to be the leader of the clan in a few years_."

She concluded sadly. 

"_Yu- You dated my little cuz' Xiao-lang? That seems kind of funny. You're beautiful and powerful, but you don't seem like his type."_

He said simply, catching her off guard.

"_What do you mean not his type??? Well you're right he broke up… What do you mean I'm powerful?_"

"_I'm sorry to hear that it's his loss. You really are pretty, and you seem nice too. What's this girls name?_"

She blushed faintly as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She looked away from him and wiped them away. 

"_I'm sorry… she's someone I used to be friends Chiheru. Are you going to see him?_"

He put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her as she spoke. He just nodded in reply. Continuing to look at her.

"_Can I have this dance?"_

She looked at his extended hand and cautiously took it, all the time looking into his intense eyes. As they danced slowly she got lost in him. 'He looks like he could be Syaoran's twin. The only difference is he's a little taller and his eyes were a ruby red like Meiling's. Sakura hugged him closer to her imagining that he was her true love. Soon the dance ended and they returned to the bar. They spent the rest of the night in each other's company with Usagi occasionally dropping by. By the end of the night she was smiling and laughing like she hasn't done in many weeks. Around 2.00 Usagi came and told Sakura that she wanted to go home, because she was feeling really drained. She stood and said goodbye to Xin. He got up and escorted the 2 out of the club.

"_It was nice to meet you Nadeshiko, maybe sometime again our paths will meet, Until then_."

He smiled at her as he bent down and kissed her cheek, making her blush a bright pink. She bowed and said bye once more before Usagi grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"_Sakura when we get out of sight I need to return us to normal I'm really tired_."

She whispered in Sakura's ear. She whipped her head to look at the girl. 

__

"No, Let me do something before you get rid of the disguise ok?"

She uneasily nodded her head and pulled Sakura into another alley. She grabbed the key that was on her neck and called to her wand.

__

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!"

When the light vanished her wand was left in her hand. She pulled out 3 cards and threw one in the air. 

"_Mirror card reflect the image you see before you… Mirror card_!"

As she spoke, a copy of her was standing in front of her with purple hair, everything.

"_Usagi you can call back your pens power now_."

She commanded. Usagi did as she said and was now plain old Usagi again.

"_Create, Change, change my features so they are like Mirror Sakura's!_"

She was surrounded in a ball of light and when it disappeared Nadeshiko was left back in her place. 

"_Mirror return._"

She called the card back and without out a thought continued on walking towards the hotel. Usagi quickly followed and within moments they were back in the safety of their hotel. Usagi flopped down onto the couch and looked up at Sakura. 

"_Kinomoto-san, Considering you didn't want to go out you sure had a fun time. And with such a cute man too. _"

Sakura blushed a bright shade of pink, at her friend's insinuation. 

"_We just talked._"  
She defended. Usagi laughed at her friend's apparent nervous behavior. 

"_Sure Kinomoto then what was that kiss for? You two acted like you've known each other forever._"

Sakura put her hand to her cheek as she tried to get her burning blush under control.

"_In a way we kind of have. He's Xin Li; he's related to Xiao-lang, or Syaoran, the guy that hurt me in Tomoeda, he's his cousin. I told him a little about the real me. And, he told me that he's going to see Li-kun in a few days. I want to go back home but it's not time for me yet I still feel like there's something I need to do. It's just so annoying!_"

She looked down at the floor as she called back the Change, and Create card, and returned to her room. Usagi just watched as her friend's features saddened once more. They both went into their own rooms and soon tried to fall asleep. Usagi was asleep the moment she hit the floor but Sakura was still awake, thinking. She wished that it were possible for her to be someone else for a while get out of the hotel but not back home. A strange thought crept into her mind and wouldn't leave, she eventually gave into sleep with her idea bubbling and formulating in her mind. 

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up happier than before she slept. She slowly slumped out of her room to see a sunny Usagi sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. 

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu Tsukino-san._"

Her idea played through her mind once more. And she perked up slightly.

__

"Tsukino-san you can call me Sakura if you'd like."

She told the silvered girl happily. A weird look came over her features but was soon over taken by a smile. 

"_OK Sakura, and you can call me Usagi_"

She said with a smile. Sakura's semi evil grin widened as she felt more confident about the plan formulating in her mind. 

"_Usagi… I had an idea last night, I don't know where it came from but I really hope you'll go along with it._"

Usagi developed a slightly worried look on her face unsure of what she was referring to. She uneasily nodded her head.

"_What do you mean?_" She asked.

"_Usagi, I'm sick of this place it's nice and if it wasn't for the fact that more than anything I want to go home I'd probably be much happier. And then I thought that you must feel exactly the same, stuck here alone with me, true we met some people last night but that was just then, it's not like we can have any really lasting friendships with them pretending to be someone else._"

Her expressions saddened but quickly perked up as she began to speak again.

"_I had an idea that I would really like to do. But you may not want to and I would perfectly understand._"

Usagi was looking at her in suspense. 

"_What?_"

She rushed. Sakura smiled as she took her time speaking.

"_Well I know this may sound weird but I want to switch._"

She finished looking at Usagi who looked confused.

"_Switch what?_"

Usagi asked in a dull manner. Sakura looked at her and was trying to hold back her giggles.

"_Usagi we should switch identities. You become the powerful mistress of the cards in Tomoeda and I'll be the great Sailor Moon, in Juuban._"

Usagi had a look of surprise on her face as she just stared at Sakura who kept her grin. Usagi looked she was in thought before she found the words to speak.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 6. Xin will play an indirectly important part later in helping our beloved Xiao-lang (**Syaoran**) rediscover his feeling and help him and the real Sakura be together. That's why I felt I should bring him in now, and give him and Nadeshiko (**Sakura**) some kind of awareness of each other. 

In the upcoming chapters, Sakura convinces Usagi to go along with her plan and they have a lot of preparin' to do. 

In the next chapter: Sakura and Usagi are getting ready, practicing voices, people, family friends, learning what they need to know. But when the day comes and they return can they pass the test. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 

'NO NEED FOR WORRIES' _it's most definitely time consuming._

Lastly I would just like to say thanks to some of my friends who've put up with me bugging them to help think of ideas. And always having them read them. With out them as well as reviews from all of you these stories may not have happened. Thanks Neofire21 and annelauren1982. But Neofire I just have to say one thing you're a bum. Hehe sorry. 


	7. NO NEED FOR WORRIES (7)

S.M: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've got school work to work on as much as I'd rather be doing this: }

Something's I you should know. This chapter starts off by telling us how people are doing back in Tomoeda. And they look like each other and go out on the town when someone Sakura doesn't want to see shows up. 

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character, with the exception of Xin Li. But that's about all.

Change of heart, change in me 

'NO NEED FOR WORRIES'

__

It's most definitely time consuming. 

CH 7

In Tomoeda

With everyone else

That day in February her family, Yukito, Takashi, Syaoran, and Eriol looked everywhere to find their Sakura, but she was no where. Many weeks have passed since Sakura left her little town, it's now mid March, and Tomoeda hasn't been the same. 

Her family was devastated, her father threw himself hard into his work hardly ever seeing his son, and every time he thought of her he would cry, and when he thought of Nadeshiko he felt like he's some how let her down. 

Touya was beyond help, he completely shut Yukito out, and the few times he saw his father he was so distant. And now he only leaves the house for school, and work. And if he were to ever come in contact with any of her former friends, they'd better move out of the way or face his wrath, especially Syaoran and Chiheru. Especially after finding out everything that happened between the small group of pre-teens. 

Yukito wasn't well either since she left. He was feeling the conflict between him and Yue to kill Li-kun. Yukito knew it wasn't his fault but still he couldn't help feel angry at the young man for hurting her feelings so deeply. She was like a little sister to him, and he wanted to protect her as much as Touya. 

Her guardians also took it extremely hard, Kerberos usually very happy, and full of life and could eat a football field of food in .5 seconds flat wasn't the same. He was so depressed, irritable, and nearly starving himself to death. He lived back and forth with Yukito/Yue, and Eriol. He tried to stay with Daidouji every now and then, but he couldn't right now, knowing she had some small part in his mistress's decision. He wasn't even completely comfortable with Eriol either. He's had to come in contact with Syaoran a few times and the only thing stopping him from turning him into Kero chow was the promise from Sakura. He will never like the gaki, and never has. 

Yue hasn't been around so no one knows how he's doing except Yukito. But Yukito feels the pain that's in his heart, and how he feels almost betrayed, and how angry he is with those who made her leave.

Eriol was torn, he wanted to let himself feel the pain that he felt from Sakura's departure but he felt that if he did Daidouji would be angry and think that he still likes Sakura. When he was in the company of the outside world he did his best to be his happy and cheerful self. But when he was alone he was crying and extremely depressed. He feels horrible and almost completely responsible, he hates himself. The only person he finds more responsible than himself is Li-kun, and the 2 of them are practically at war. They didn't really like each other before but now they're like oil and water. They are always arguing and getting into fights. It's so bad that Li-kun got sent to a different class. 

The threesome Chiheru, Rika, and Naoko went on as normal hiding how they really felt about what they've done. Chiheru had to fight to keep her relationship with Syaoran a float, which was rather difficult. 

Tomoyo was changing, as well she was becoming a sad, angry, and bitter person. She wanted to forgive Eriol, and in a way she already had, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, or even speak to him for that matter. She missed her friend dearly, after all the horrible stuff she said to her, she felt miserable. She slowly worked herself into a loner no longer doing the things she once enjoyed. 

Takashi was the only one who openly let people know that he missed his best friend. And he knowing everything that happened between everyone openly let them know what he thought of each and every one of them. He was one of the last one's to give up looking for Sakura. Next to the family and Yukito he was hurt the most by her disappearance. He to saddened conflicted with wanting to hurt Syaoran, and a few choice others. He told Yuki, Touya, and Mr. K everything that had happened that led to her leaving, he felt they should know. 

As much as everyone was affected, Li was probably deep down the most hurt. Deep down he still loved her, he's always loved her the most. It was just something about Chiheru, he didn't' even know what. He just knew he didn't love at least, not the way he felt for Sakura, she was his true love. He would have given his life for her. "_Then why Chiheru?_" That's a question he asks himself everyday. Sakura had beauty, intelligence, grace, and the kindest heart, how could he trade it for a girl a friend was in love with. She changed him in a way no one ever could have and now she was gone. He's been getting into a lot of trouble, fights _(_**Mainly with Hiiragizawa and Yamazki**_)_, mouthing off to teachers, not showing up for school. Turn into a slacker, and a jerk. He's even gone off for days at a time in hopes that he'd find her somewhere. But he knows that even if he did she would hate him. Thinking about that over and over, that he's lost Sakura forever has drawn him to do some pretty dangerous things. As each day passes he gets more and more lost, and feels more hopeless.

Back in the Kyoto Hotel

"_Sakura, That's crazy. How could we do it even if we wanted to?_" She rationalized mulling over the idea her friend proposed to her. Sakura gave her a weird look as she thought it over a little more. 

"_Usagi, we are probably the 2 strongest powers in this world. You have your pen and I have my cards, we just train for a little and get our power stronger especially you._"

Usagi huffed, at the insinuation that she was weak, and stuck her tongue out at the auburn haired girl. And looked harshly at Sakura, as she thought things over.

"_We can keep in contact with each other, we can call each other, and maybe even visit each other when we feel we could handle it._"

Usagi sighed and looked at Sakura once more a faint smile creeping onto her lips. She continued staring at her till she decided to speak.

"_Sakura-chan, I'm in. I'll go along with it as long as you promise we keep in touch. This is going to be a lot of work though, we have to learn everything about each other, Where we live, our supposed friends, other special people and things like that._"

Sakura jumped with happiness and anxiety for she knew doing what she wished would be a challenge, but she was ready. They both went into their rooms to change out of their PJ's. They both met up once again when they finished. They looked at each other strangely as they were in thought.

"_What should we be doing to get ready Sakura, there's so much after all._"

"_I know, why don't we get some paper and write down everything that we need to know about each other. And I mean everything_."

She emphasized. They agreed and grabbed some paper from a notebook, and got writing. It was some time later before both of them finished. Sakura was the first to finish, as she did she looked at Usagi and she looked deep in thought till Sakura looked closer and saw that she was fast asleep. She sweat dropped, (**Anime Style**) once she was over that she slammed a book on the table where Usagi was sleeping peacefully. She jumped nearly 10 feet in the air screaming as Sakura just stood there and laughed at her. She gave her an evil look as she thudded to the ground.

"_We're supposed to be writing not sleeping, This is going to take long enough as it is, having to teach me all about you and Sailor Moon, and you needing to learn about me and my abilities._" 

Usagi apologized and got back to writing. Sakura went into her room to think about things till Usagi finally finished. When she finally finished she went into Sakura's room and found her in a light and noticeable troubled sleep. Usagi knelt besides her and gently shook her out of her sleep.

"_Take me!_"

Sakura yelled as she began to wake. She sat straight up and looked around for a moment confused. And found a confused Usagi smiling worriedly at her. 

"_So you finally finished Usagi-chan?_"

She laughed jokingly, as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. Usagi gave her a big grin as she sat down next to Sakura nodding.

"_You want to go first and tell me all the little things about you I'll have to know?_"

Sakura nodded as she looked down at her 2 and a half page list.

"_You won't really need to know much it just looks like a lot written down because I put extra things… Never mind, anyway. You'll need to know my family, which is just Touya, my brother, and my dad, but there's a lot to them especially my dad and my mother as well. My friends or those who used to be, my guardians, The cards; there's a lot there too. How bout' you what do I need to know?_"

She asked enthusiastically. Usagi looked at her list as she spoke.

"_I have my family, my mom, dad, little brother and Serenity. Besides that I just my friends, and Luna, Mamoru, and Sailor Moon and the scouts. That's about all I have._"

Sakura sweatdropped, and fell to the ground (**Anime style**.)

"_That's all you had then why'd it take you so long to finish_?"

She questioned annoyed. Usagi gave her a bizarre grin.

"_I fell asleep again after you left._"

Sakura shook her head and started thinking again. 

"_Why don't you start telling me about yourself, maybe it'll keep you awake_."

She finished sharply. Usagi shrugged and thought for a moment before she began to speak. 

"_My family is pretty average a caring mom who tries to keep peace, a hard working dad, and a baka little brother. The only difference is they aren't really my parents but they are. My real mother is Queen Selenity of the silver millenium. She died thousand of years ago saving all of us._"

As she continued to speak of her life, family and friends Sakura noticed something odd but couldn't get her to stop talking long enough to question her about it. Usagi continued the events of her life and was now telling her about Sailor Moon and the scouts. 

"_I am the powerful Sailor moon. I have been since I 14. One day I saved a black cat from some bullying younger kids and after that she told me that I was Sailor Moon and from that day on I have been, and saved the world time and time again. Form the evil of the Negative universe_."

She finished proudly. She continued to tell Sakura about her powers, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, as well as Serenity. Sakura looked slightly overwhelmed but not to bad. She looked outside and saw how much darker it got since they started. She suggested that they put some pajamas on and find something to eat. Usagi agreed and they each went onto their own room returning moments later in there warm pajamas. They both went into the kitchen and made some rice noodles, that Sakura had with her, and they ate their meager meal contently. When they finished they returned to the lobby area and sat in silence for a while. 

"_What exactly can your transforming pen change, on you?_"

Sakura asked curiously. Usagi gave her a bizarre look then looked as if she was in thought, before speaking.

"_I don't know my appearance. In fact, come to think of it when I used it to make us older was the first time it's ever changed my hair and eye color usually it stays the same, why?_"

Sakura looked in thought, till Usagi waved her hand in her face annoyingly. She looked up at Usagi still in thought.

"_There's one way unless you can do something about it you'll get caught the moment Eriol, Kero, Syaoran, or Yue sets eyes on you. You have a faint aura and it's pale silver in color. And for the moment mines very different from yours and stronger, and a bright pink. They know that, that's how they know I'm around when they can't see me. They can sense it just like I can you and all of them._"

Usagi looked confused but shook it off. 

"_How about tomorrow, you tell me about what I'll need to know then we can work on looking, acting and being like each other. K?_"

Sakura sleepily nodded and got up and they both headed towards their rooms and fell unconscious almost the minute they touched their beds. 

Sakura had an uneasy sleep she had a too familiar dream. It was dark and all she could see was Tokyo Tower with a shadowed figure standing a top it. She could see a silhouette of the person. But nothing that would give her a clue as to who he might be. He was pointing to her and beckoning her to him. Then she abruptly woke jumping up. She felt a familiar sense like she knew that, that person had something to do with what was coming. Like when she had the dream of Syaoran, then Eriol, Spinel, and Nakuru. 

"_What could it mean?_" she asked herself in thought.

She wasn't able to fall asleep again, and she was bored so she decided to do something to take her mind off of her dream. 

She grabbed a notebook and stepped outside and called upon her staff, calling the float card. Instantly she floated into the slowly brightening sky. She placed the notebook on her lap and got out a pen and started writing, she felt she should let some people know she was ok. The hours slowly melted away as she wrote till a high voice broke through her thoughts.

"_Sakura, where are you?!?_" Usagi's voice could be heard yelling shrilly. Sakura took this as her hint that it was time to return to the ground now. As she set foot on the ground the front door of the hotel slammed open and Usagi was charging towards her angrily till she was right in front of her. 

"_You trying to scare me to death I didn't know where you went I was worried._"

Sakura laughed then turned serious as she told her about her dream then not being able to sleep, and what she was doing in the air. As they returned in the building.

Usagi looked hard at Sakura with a smirk as she pulled something out of her pocket. Sakura watched her as she pulled out her transformation pen. 

"_Transformation pen, make me take on the appearance of Sakura Kinomoto._"  
She called out. She was swirled in light and Sakura was momentarily blinded. When the light cleared she was looking at herself, startled she jumped back instinctively. But she caught herself, and looked at the girl in front of her. 

"_That's good Usagi. Looks just like me except the aura is a really faint silver, you need to work on making your magic stronger,_" she told her.

Usagi hmph'd and turned back into herself looking tired. Sakura pulled out 2 cards from her pocket.

"_Make me like Usagi-chan… 'Create', 'Change' card,_" Sakura commanded, her cards quickly combined using their powers to change her appearance. Usagi looked at her once a bright light died down. She was surprised she looked like her in every way. Even the crescent moon that adorned her forehead, which she still hasn't noticed, was there, she looked at Sakura quizzically. 

"_Why did you put the crescent moon symbol on your forehead?_" Sakura looked at her confused for a moment. 

"_Because it took what you looked like now and it's on your forehead. It has been since yesterday,_" she told her as she called to the mirror card and showed Usagi. She was shocked when she indeed saw a shining crescent moon on her forehead. She quickly turned back into Sakura and looked and saw that it was gone. They smiled at each other as Sakura took out yet on more card, after returning the Mirror card.

"_Replicate Usagi's voice within mine, Voice card!_" she called. And when she spoke next her voice changed it was lighter and bubblier, she was Usagi.

"_Let's go out to the city?_" _(_**The real**_)_ Usagi asked. Sakura just nodded and followed her. After about 15 minutes of walking _(_**The real**_) (_**From here on in when they're each other I'm referring to Sakura as TRS, and Usagi as TRU.**_)_ Sakura felt an uncomfortable familiar energy.

"_Usagi change the color of your eyes and lengthen your hair a little._" She said while dragging her into a dim alley. Once safely concealed Usagi did what she asked, and Sakura changed her appearance once more.

"_Change me into mirror Sakura's image!_" she beckoned of her cards. Within minutes she was a dark haired amber-eyed young woman. Wearing the same clothes she wore when she left the house earlier. 

She grabbed Usagi once more and pulled her out into the bright sunlight, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going so she accidentally bumped into someone hard causing her to fall to the ground and wince her eyes shut in pain. Her eyes were still shut when she heard someone yelling in what sounded to be mandarin. 

She slowly opened my eyes to see Xin and a familiar scruffy man in front of her. Xin was yelling but the younger man was staring at Usagi like he was in a trance. Then he glanced down and noticed Sakura staring up at him. Hurt clear in her darkened eyes, he gave her a weird look before he offered to help her up to her feet. He looked at her for a moment but was interrupted form his staring when she abruptly backed away from him, and Xin began to speak.

"_Nadeshiko-chan, it's great to see you. I was just mentioning you to my little cuz' here._"

The younger man eyed her even harder after hearing the name. And Sakura (Nadeshiko) was blushing furiously at the use of her name. She smiled nervously and greeted her friend.

"_Why are you here?_" his younger cousin interrupted through the idle conversation, as he slowly walked up to Usagi letting there be less than an inch between them. She sweatdropped and backed away from him but he kept in front of her. She just stood there uneasily.

"_I'm just visiting with my friend Nadeshiko. Who are you?_"

She questioned sincerely baffled. He took her in his arms and she froze unable to move no matter how hard she was fighting it. 

"_Xiao-lang, teiryuu (_**Stop**_)!_"

He scolded him. Xiao-lang soon backed away and looked at her harder and noticed a few things. Her eyes weren't the green he expected, they were a pale powdery pink color and held genuine confusion, and her hair was long past her knees, with a silvery hue. 

"I'm truly sorry you looked like some I've been searching for, for quite some time," he concluded desperately. 

"_How interesting_" she countered trying to take everything in, "_what was she like?_"

Syaoran sat on a near by bench and began to talk as he gained this almost dream like look in his eyes. Sakura wasn't paying much attention to him but Usagi and Xin were. 

"_She was beautiful…_"He began as he took a picture out of his wallet and stared at it as he spoke. "_She was the kindest, gentlest, sweetest person you could ever meet. She worried about every one before herself. She… She changed me. She's my life, and she's gone. And she probably thinks I hate her, or don't want to see her again because something a friend said to her. Or worse she hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me ever again. (_**He paused for a moment as tears slid down his tanned cheeks.**_)_ _If I ever find her and if I can ever get her love once more I'm never going to let go! Since she left I've reverted to my former self. I'm not saying I'm proud of it but I can't really change._" He sighed, as he was about to wipe the tears from his cheek, but stopped when he felt a warm feeling on his shoulder. 

He looked up to see Nadeshiko in front of him. She bent down and looked into his eyes wiping away his tears. As he stared into her eyes he noticed an aged and immense sadness. He put his hand on her cheek and felt a feeling go through him, as did she. She quickly backed away from him and looked elsewhere. The whole time Usagi and Xin just watched slightly puzzled.

They all talked a little more then Usagi told Sakura that she was tired. 

"_I'm sorry Xin, but she's getting tired, and it is getting dark. We should really be going, it's kind of a long way home._"

She concluded politely. She walked over to Xin and gave him a hug and said she hopes she sees him again. Her and Usagi were about to leave when she turned to Xiao-lang.

"_Syaoran-kun! I know what she's doing is for the best. This is the less selfish course of action. She'll be back when she's needed. And don't blame yourself, and don't let anyone else blame you._"

She smirked at him as she left. He got to his feet quickly realizing what she had just said to him, "_how… My name… That's what was…_" He stammered out as he pulled something from his pocket and shoved it into Xin's hand's and ran in the direction the 2 girls had disappeared into. He ran down the whole street and still hadn't found hide, nor hair of the girls. But suddenly he felt a surge of energy coming from where he had just gone by. He headed back when he saw 2 figures fly away and they didn't look like birds. He scratched his head angrily and headed back to his cousin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 7. Xin will slightly increase in importance, because he has a feeling that Nadeshiko, and after today he has a feeling that she and the Card Mistress are one in the same. Later he'll be helping our beloved Xiao-lang _(_**Syaoran**_)_ redefine his feelings for the real Sakura. 

The plan is set, the preparations started, it's a matter of short time before they put their plan into action. And are on their way.

In the next chapters: Sakura and Usagi make a safe get away from Syaoran, and are now back at the hotel. The next day they start training so Usagi can somewhat fight as good as Sakura. And they figure out a way to imitate each other's powers. With their time to leave drawing nearer will they be ready. The next chapter 'NO NEED FOR PRACTICE' _It's definitely amateur._

Lastly I would just like to thank all of you who've read my story and given me such encouraging and helpful reviews. I hope you'll keep reviewin' and let me know what you think and how I could help it be better.

~Serenity Madison


	8. NO NEED FOR PRACTICE (8)

S.M: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've got school work to work on as much as I'd rather be doing this: }

Something's you should know. This chapter starts off with Sakura and Usagi together getting ready to go back to each other's homes. Then it splits into the individual. The name that's bolded is who it really is and the one in parenthesis is who they're being.

The training was over the period of a few months, and by the time they return to Juuban, and Tomoeda it's Sept,

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character.

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR practice'

__

It's most definitely time consuming.

CH8  
  
Sakura & Usagi

They ran as fast as they could to get away from him when Sakura pulled Usagi into an alley and called her wand as Usagi called back her disguise power.  
  
"_Lend us both your powers. Fly…_" 

She asked of the card. Shortly they both had wings on their backs, Usagi wasn't paying attention to what Sakura was doing so she was surprised when they appeared. And even more when she felt Sakura pull her up wards. With some coaching she was soon flying more easily and caught up to Sakura and they were only their way home. They soon landed and headed inside of the hotel.  
  
"_Sakura, who's Xiao-lang, It's obvious you knew him or went out with him at one time. He said he really loved you, did you feel the same?_" 

She questioned sadly to Sakura's still back. She sighed and turned to face Usagi tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"_I do! But… it doesn't change anything that's happened between us. He still chose her, and hurt me… We should get to bed_."  
  
She whispered as she headed to her room with out so much as another word spoken. Sakura got into her room and noticed the letters she had been writing on the floor. She knelt down by them and toyed with the 4 pieces of paper in front of her, she took a card out of her pocket and called to it.  
  
"_Please use all your energy to take these to whom they belong. Move…_" 

She beckoned. She closed her eyes and when they opened moments later the pages in her hand were gone. She forced herself down onto her bed as the built up tears began to fall and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Over the Months  
After that incident Sakura and Usagi didn't speak of it. Well Usagi would try but Sakura wouldn't continue it so she got the hint. Over time they improved upon there imitation of each other. And learned all about their friends, family and acquaintances. Sakura even tried to show Usagi how to fight. She'd been training with Li-kun since they were 12, so she was incredible skilled. Usagi did pretty well only get a few severe bruises, and cuts. Sakura also managed to train her to concentrate and sense magic around her. She's not too strong with it and can only sense really strong auras. But it's good enough that she can sense Eriol, and everyone else.  
  
It was now early march, they knew each other inside and out, and Usagi was an ok fighter, They even figured a way to slightly mimic the others powers. Sakura had to use the illusion card to mask her power to match a Sailor Moon attack. After a few weeks of practice it worked pretty well. Her only problem would arise if she ever had to change into Neo-queen Serenity. But Usagi-chan assured her that was only for extremely difficult situations and Sailor Moon would barely be needed.  
  
Usagi had a little more difficult time. She had to find some way have a wand and control all these different powers.  
  
"_Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!_" She called out her wand and called upon the 'Create card'. And a book and pen fell into her hands.  
  
~ Make a staff similar to my own with, an almost identical set of cards with the same differences. That lasts whenever Usagi Tsukino'd need it.~  
  
She wrote in the book. Moments later a small key like object appeared in Usa's hands. It was a look with a star in the middle and in the middle of the star was a small crystal moon.  
  
Next 'Create' placed a deck of cards similar to the Sakura cards in Usagi's awaiting hands. They looked almost identical, but not quite. The only difference was Sailor Moon was actually somewhere in every card.  
  
Usagi looked at both the wand and cards questioningly.  
  
"_How would I use this stuff?_" She asked.  
  
Sakura called back her card and wand and held them in front of her.  
  
"_Usagi hold out your key out in front of you. And close your eyes and let the words come to you,_" Sakura instructed. Usagi did as she said and listened for what may have come for her.  
  
"_By the bond of Sakura, in my power release._"  
  
Usagi commanded. The wand grew till it was the size of Sakura's Star wand. Then she held one of the cards out in front of her.  
  
She looked around blankly for a moment. Then as if a lightning bolt struck her she spoke_. "Help me, Twin card make another me,_" she commanded of her card. A few minutes later a replica of her appeared in front of her. She was silenced in amazement. A few moments later though the twin disappeared. She looked at Sakura with a big smile that it worked only to meet a disturbed frown. She didn't seem to notice and proceeded to use another card.  
  
"_Help me, Illusion card show Sakura the thing she wants to see most._"  
  
She whispered inaudible. Suddenly a blurry image appeared in front of Sakura, but it didn't really seem to faze her like she knew it was an illusion. Usagi smiled again and returned the card.  
  
As time passed Sakura and Usagi got better at using their powers in a different manner. And learning to act like each other, and fight. By the time they were confident about what they were doing it was late March almost April, and they decided to leave.  
  
The Day They Parted  
  
"_You think your ready Sakura? Remember head South to Juuban, You should be able to feel the power, if you could sense me._"  
  
Sakura nodded, "_Just head North and if you use Maze, and fly it should help you get back. Remember I'm going to call you as soon as I can when I get to Juuban._"  
  
She sighed. They hugged then parted, going to take on the role of each other's lives.  
  
With Sakura  
**Sakura** (Usagi) walked what seemed like days. Walking along highways, dirt roads, using her cards for help till after about 4-5 days of trudging she came to a nice quaint town. She walked through it tired, hungry, ill and frightened that she'd wander forever looking for the place Usagi came from. She sat on a bench, taking a slight breather. (**To be safe whenever she came into a small town she would change into Usagi.**)  
  
When she collapsed on a bench, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She opened her eyes to look around and see a somewhat familiar tall sandy blonde haired man next to her. He looked like he hadn't gotten a good sleep in months, and he had a sadness in his that when I looked into his paled blue eyes I saw hope sparkling through. I looked at him strangely then decided to reply.  
  
"_Um, do I know you?_" I asked very unsure. The man in front of me gave me a confused and hurt look.  
  
"_You do look very different but I thought you were a friend of mine sorry._"  
  
Words fell out of my mouth naturally with out much thought to them, "_Fu- Furuhata Mo- Mot- Motoki?_" He looked at me and suddenly his face contorted into a , but mine did not. He nodded energetically as he grabbed me in a tight bear hug, I was gasping by the time he let me go.  
  
"_Where have you been? I didn't know what happened to you, where you were, if you were OK, nothing. And in that letter you wrote me. You told me everything I have to admit I didn't believe you at first but when I went to look for you, you were gone and I asked Mamoru about if he'd seen you and he looked at me like I was purple with 3 heads. That's when I knew it was all true,_" he babbled with sadness, in his voice. **Sakura** (Usagi) approached the older man before her, and hugged him tightly, feeling bed for him.  
  
"_You missed me didn't you Motoki?_" She asked sympathetically. He gave her a sad smile as he nodded hugging **Sakura** (Usagi) tightly. She separated herself from his grasp and looked around.  
  
"_'So this is Juuban?'_" She whispered to herself. "Will you walk with me home?" She asked trying to hide the fact that she had no clue where it was. He happily nodded and started walking, with her following behind. They walked in silence until they came upon a white house. She looked at it then back to him apprehensively. He nudged her forward and they both were walking up the driveway. She reached for the doorknob, which moved out her reach as the door was opened on the other side. She looked up and was looking into a pair of deep brown eyes. Her and the stranger on the other side of the door stared for a minute till one of them spoke.  
  
"_U-Usagi?_" The younger boy on the other side asked unsurely. She looked at him and nodded slowly not really sure what was going on.  
  
He looked at her for another minute, as if he hasn't seen her in years, and knew of what he was missing. She slowly hugged the slightly younger boy as he dragged her inside the house.  
  
"_Mom, Dad guess whose here?_" He ran around yelling excitedly. His parents slowly entered the living room where he had been yelling from and looked at him then at the tall slanky girl who stood next to him. With her silver hair flowing past the floor. They looked at her blankly for a minute then a glint passed through their eyes like they were coming alive again, and they ran to **Sakura** (Usagi) hugging and kissing her.  
  
"_They must have just realized I've been missing when the spell on them wore off._" **Sakura** (Usagi) thought to herself. They released her, and when she could breath she noticed Motoki standing in the background. She backed away from her family after giving them a loving smile. And walked over to Motoki.  
  
"_Motoki, could you take me to see the others?_" she asked uneasily. He nodded eagerly and offered her his arm, and they were out the door without a second thought. Her family just looked at them confused.  
  
**Sakura** (Usagi) and Motoki were on their way down the street when they ran into their first acquaintance.  
  
"_Haruka, Minako, Rini how are you today?_" Motoki yelled to the small group of girls walking in his direction. They looked up towards him glumly as they have been for quite some time. And noticed someone trying to hide behind him. They finally were in front of Motoki and his mystery friend when he pulled her out from in back of him.  
  
They gasped in surprise knowing the altered silver haired girl. "_Usagi, Princess, Momma…_" The three chimed in unison. **Sakura **(Usagi) stood there blushing nervously as she nodded in response. They quickly swarmed her hugging her, saying that they felt like something was missing from them, and they hoped she was OK, they wanted to know why she did what she did. She stiffened at the mention of her leaving. She was being dragged away by them but quickly regained her bearings and grabbed for Motoki and followed the 3 girls.  
  
They soon came to Crown arcade and when they entered it seemed like all eyes were on **Sakura** (Usagi). But 6 pairs of eyes were glued to her more intently; it was the last of the scouts. **Sakura** (Usagi) looked at the group of people and smiled kindly there mouths almost dropped. They were almost fooled by the hair and the height growth but they knew it was Usagi. Everyone was surprised to see her. They soon surrounded her and were asking her all kinds of questions.  
  
She gave everyone a half smile before she backed away from them, she looked at Motoki and told him that she should really return home. She waved bye to them and slowly headed back in the direction of her home. She sighed relived that she had almost gotten through her first day, and has already jogged everyone's memories of what she was to them. She continued walking in silence till something broke her out of her thoughts. She felt herself walking into something firm but warm. She looked up from the ground into a pair of intense violet eyes, framed by long wild midnight hair. She continued to look at this person wildly as she remained on the ground. Suddenly it hit her like a Mac truck. "_Ma- Mamoru?_" He returned her wild look with a suspicious one of his own. Suddenly his eyes widened,  
  
"_YOU! Usako?_" She looked at him genuinely confused. He extended his hand out to help her to her feet; she uneasily took it and soon rose to her feet.  
  
"_Thanks_" She forced  
  
"_I'd better get home._" He still had her hand and wasn't letting go.  
  
"_Usagi, I know what you did to me to all of us. I'm just angry that I couldn't 'force myself to remember. WHY!_" She searched the ground guiltily trying to avoid his gaze. "_WHY Usagi!? Why did you use your silver crystal to make us forget about you?_"  
  
"_I- I didn't want you to feel the pain as much as I thought you should. So I told the crystal to make you forget me until you see me next. I knew I was coming back one day I just didn't know when._" She looked away to avoid his gaze.  
  
Once again she ran away but this time he didn't stop her. She continued to run till she was in front of her house. She barged in without so much as noticing her family, running up to her room slamming the door behind her. She plopped in her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She wasn't crying, but she felt upset. She heard a knock at the door. "_Come in._" I said, as the door slowly opened revealing my mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 8. **Sakura** (/Usagi) finally made it to Juuban, with a welcome she didn't quite expect. 

Now the plan is in action. And they're on their way. So far none of Usa-chan's family or friends expects anything. 

In the next chapters:Sakura made it safely to Juuban, Usagi's home. And is getting quite a warm reception. But, will it be the same for Usagi?? The next chapter 'NO NEED FOR AN IMPOSTER' _It's definitely a close call._

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who's read my story. I hope you'll keep reviewin' and let me know what you think and how I could help it be better.

~Serenity Madison


	9. NO NEED FOR AN IMPOSTER (9)

S.M:Thanks for being so patient and for the helpful reviews. I've enjoyed reading them and the help in continuing my story.I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character.

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR AN IMPOSTER' 

__

It's definitely a close call...

Ch **9**

Sakura, in Juuban 

"_Honey what's wrong?_" 

She asked looking at the girl she thought was her daughter. She looked up through saddened eyes. 

"_Chiba-san_" 

She whispered coolly. Her mother looked at her sympathetically, and left her quietly to herself. She lay on her bed and was just about asleep when she felt something watching her. She sat up uneasily and scanned the room. When her eyes befell a pair of yellow ones staring directly at her. She wasn't quite sure if it was alive or not so she slowly got out of bed and approached it, and was surprised when it's eyes followed her. When there was maybe a foot or two between her and the cat, 

"_Luna?_" 

She asked. The cat silently stalked towards her closing the small distance, the whole time staring at **Sakura** (Usagi). 

"_Usagi, is… Is that really you?_" 

She asked. **Sakura **(Usagi) just nodded. 

"_Usagi, why did you leave?_" 

After some thought she chose her words.

"_ It wasn't exactly my choice. All of you drove me away. And, as much as I thought you should, I didn't want you to feel the pain my leaving may have made some of you feel. So I used the Silver crystal to make you forget. Until you saw me next. I knew I would come back one day, I just didn't know when that day was going to be._" 

She finished as she got up and headed towards her bed and layed down once again. She quickly fell asleep without discussing anything further. Leaving a bewildered, hurt, and saddened Luna staring after her.

With Usagi

I'd been walking as Sakura for 2 or 3 days straight afraid of what may happen if I fell asleep, and someone that knew me happened to pass by. But the 4th day I couldn't take anymore, and I collapsed on the side of the Highway unconscious for two and a half days. I finally found the strength to open my eyes, and when I did bright light and people all around me assaulted my senses. 

"**Wha… Where…**" 

I babbled in my semi-conscious stupor. I felt a soft hand touch my cheek, through my blurred eyes.

"_Sakura?_" 

A voice questioned rigidly. I looked around trying to get my eyes to focus, but they refused.

"_Who is it?_" 

I asked. 

"_Mr. Kinomoto, She's awake!_" 

A soothing voice yelled, as I heard the scrambling of feet shuffling into the room. I closed my eyes more to try to get my vision clear once more. Jumbles of voices were fussing over me and I couldn't identify one from the other. Till a prominent voice told them to hush so he could examine me and they shortly did. 

"_She appears to be ok. She can go home, but She needs to get some rest. Her vision should clear in a day or 2._" 

Before I knew what was happening I was lifted out of the bed and I felt myself moving through the air. I fell asleep once again, and when I opened my eyes again I saw that my blurred surroundings changed again. 

"_You ok Kaijou?_" 

I heard in a tone I remembered from the hospital. I tried to think fast. 

"_Touya?_" 

I guessed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes then when I opened them again, I was able to see a bit better, but my vision was still very foggy and blurred but slowly clearing, I looked around and saw 6 blurs scattered through the room. All I could tell was the color of I think their hair, I think an obvious assumption would be that my father, and brother are here, also I saw yellow right in front me. When I sat up almost immediately there was fussing over me. When I was finally able to speak I said a general hi to all that were concerned about me in the room. 

"_Sakura…_" 

A deep voice spoke with concern. I assumed it was my father speaking to me. 

"_Why… Why did you leave? We were so worried, and we've missed you so much and it's been so horrible for almost all of us without you._" 

My father stated in a sad voice, as he squeezed me tightly. Tears started to form but I quickly wiped them away not wanting to impair my vision anymore. 

"_I'm going to make your favorite dinner, while you talk with the others._" 

He said as he left the room in an almost happy tone for the first time in a long time. I watched my father till his blur was out of sight then turned my attention to dark hair sitting in front of me. I couldn't quite explain it but I broke down into tears, and grabbed for the person in front of me. He held me back hugging me tightly. Letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. I eventually loosened my grip and sat up wiping my eyes. 

"_Touya I…_" 

I was interrupted by my big brother. 

"_Kaijuu, you can tell me when you tell dad, but right now I think you need to talk to Yuki, Takashi, and Eriol._" 

He kissed my forehead as he left the room. When he left it was still, but the boy I'm guessing was Yukito was the next to approach me. He sat on the opposite side of my bed. I looked down not able to look at him, even though I couldn't see them I could feel the hurt and sadness in his eyes burning me. He grabbed my chin so I was forced to look him in the eyes, and hugged me, crying and letting all his emotion out. He pulled away controlling himself, and looked at Sakura hard, almost as if he was trying to find proof of something. He couldn't find it but he still gave me a stern look as he backed away from me slightly to allow Takashi to come over to me. 

"_Sakura, please tell me soon._" 

He said as he slowly left the room. 

Takashi looked down at her with emotions running through his eyes, anger, hate, sadness, fear, and relief. She was oblivious to all of this and felt kind of nervous under his gaze. She looked away feeling nervous, but looked back when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"_Ku-chan?_" 

His deep voice asked. I looked up to him as someone began to speak. 

"_Takashi-san? Is it you?_"

I questioned unsurely no being able to see. 

"_Did you get my letter?_" 

I whispered. He took his hand off of me to grab something. He pulled out a blur I'm guessing was his wallet, then grabbed a folded up piece of paper out of it. He handed one to me and I looked at it blankly.

"_Read it._"

He commanded uneasily. I continued to look at the piece of paper not able to make out words.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't see it to read it._"

He took it from me and read it so only I could hear.

****

"Dear Taka-kun,

I miss you more than you'll know that's why I've decided to give you some hope, if you still care about me. I just wanted you to know that I'm healthy, fine, semi-happy. I miss you my family and Yukito-san more than anything. But I've met a friend; she's where I've been staying. She ran away too, everyone she knew pretty much threw her out of Juuban. But at least they didn't have to suffer the pain you do. I'm so sorry I did this to you, I really am. Usagi convinced me to come back soon. Again I hope you'll forgive me and still be my best friend when I return one day; maybe you could even meet Usagi, she's great. I miss you very much, and I hope you'll still be my friend.

Forever your friend ~Ku-chan"

****

Usagi (Sakura) listened as he read the note, and watched blankly as he returned it to his wallet. 

"_So you knew then? I'm glad. I really did miss you…_ _Have you talked to Meiling-chan at all?_" 

I questioned uncertainly. 

"_What does anything have to do with her?"_

Takashi and I were surprised when Syaoran's voice broke through our conversation. We both ignored him and continued talking. After over an hour Takashi thought it was about time that he went home. 

"_Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow after school, I have to get home._" 

He said as he gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. He once again said bye and left the room leaving me with Eriol, and Syaoran who I could sense were throwing daggers at each other, till they realized Takashi left. Eriol and Syaoran just stared at me not making a move, until Eriol slowly approached me.   
"_Sakura, I never gave up hope that you'd come back. I kept hoping and searching. I've missed you so much… We all have."_

He finished while approaching me. I put my hand up to stop his advances; he quickly did and was still. 

"_Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm glad you missed me and I'm sorry for all the trouble I must have caused. But I'm not really up for talking to you right now. Would you be hurt if I asked you to come by tomorrow?_"

He looked slightly hurt but understood, and left the room silently. Then it was just Syaoran and I; the silence was deafening, till Syaoran broke the stillness. 

"_Why?_" 

He asked trying to hide the hurt that was inside of him, but even I could tell it was there. 

"_Why what?_" 

I asked feigning innocence. 

"_Why, did you just leave without even trying to talk to me, we could have been friends. What Daidouji said wasn't true,_" 

He said in a pleading tone.

"_Friends!!! I love you, you may have been able to have been friends with me, but I never could have been real friends with you. Despite what Daidouji said that wasn't the whole matter, although it was a part. I **loved** you, and you threw me aside! There were a lot of different things that went into my leaving. You were just an obvious reason._" 

I explained to him. We talked stagnantly for a half an hour, him mostly. I felt uncomfortable being in the same room with him. I was saved when Yukito-san entered the room once again.

"_Excuse me Li-san Mr. Kinomoto wants Sakura to eat then get some rest._" 

He finished flatly, as he just stood there, looking at him I guess. Syaoran finally got the clue and looked back at me lying down on my bed. He sat down on the bed for a moment as he talked to me. 

"_Sakura, I hope I see you soon. I'll let you rest though._" 

He said as he got up and slowly left the room. Soon it was just Yukito and I. There was an air of awkward silence for a moment.

"_You should rest._"

He commanded more than suggested.

"_Yukito-san could you come here?_"

I requested meekly. He sighed and slowly approached me, almost as if he was afraid I was a dream that would disappear with the slightest touch. I gave him a mean look that spoke, 'You better get closer before I get mad.' As if an instinct he sat next to me on my bed appearing to still disbelieve what and whom was in front of him. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. He was stiff and in shock, but loosened in my arms letting out his feelings and tears, as he hugged me tightly. 

"_Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much, you don't know how your leaving me has affected me or your family, Kero or my other half. They've been in the worse shape since you left._"

As he was saying that, he got a vacant look in his eyes, and he was surrounded in a brilliantly pearly light, and wings encased him. And as the wings began to subside someone, or something was left in his place. He just looked at the Sakura imposter as if he was searching for what he knew. But instead of accusations, a truly rare sight greeted her. The being Yue before her smiled a genuine smile, and hugged the girl tightly. She hugged him back, letting tears fall freely, but something strange happened. As her silver tears fell onto Yue's wings they started to change, he started to change. His wings grew in size and his hair turned the purest silver and his once blue, white, and black garments were now a pale pink, silver, and blue. He suddenly looked up from her, as he rose to his feet. He looked at him self, then at the person he thought was Sakura; he gave her an uneasy glance. As a small smile returned to his lips.

"_This must have something to do with the challenge that you said would bring you back to us. Maybe we need to change to face it._"

He backed away from me and again was encased in a bright light. And again the Yukito I had briefly come to know was in front of me. But like his alter ego he too had changed but only slightly. I could see his eyes glowing clearly through the fog of my vision. They were so pale they almost appeared clear. But he looked at me and slowly left the room.   
I was sitting in my bed alone letting what I knew so far sink in.

"_Boy everyone I've met so far really loves and cares for Sakura. When I get a chance I'm going to call her._"

As I finished that thought I heard the door open, so I looked towards it, and all I saw, was what looked like a floating yellow blur. 

"_Hello?_"

I asked out loud, not expecting an answer. 

"_Sa-SAKURA-CHAN!!!_"

A small voice boomed. I was startled, and jumped slightly. But as I squint my eyes I was able to make out a small creature.

"_Ke-Kero-chan?_"

I guessed; I felt a little body suffocating me, and I pulled it off. I talked to him for a moment and sweetly asked him if I could get some rest. He nodded acceptingly as I slowly laid my head on the pillow falling asleep instantly. Little Kero covered me with my blanket and left the room. 

When I opened my eyes again it was palely lit outside, I looked at my clock and it said 7 o'clock. I yawned and made my way out of bed and downstairs. I walked into a large room and found people sleeping there. I saw whom I recognized as Takashi, Eriol, and a girl all sleeping scattered on the floor. I started walking carefully around them to the next room. I made my way into the kitchen and was scared when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned surprised to see a girl with dark lavender hair and eyes behind me, she looks like she hasn't slept well in months I observed. I jumped away from her and she looked at me sadly.

"_Even after all this time he loves you. I thought I'd never have a place in his heart._"

I gave her an annoyed look and ignored what she was saying knowing who she was, as I walked past her and back up to my room. I rummaged through my closet and found some clothes, and threw them on and headed back downstairs. I came down the stairs seeing everyone awake as well as my brother, and father. 

"_I'm sorry for sounding rude but what are you 3 doing here?_"

I asked the 3 visitors. They looked at me and Takashi came up to me.

"_Your dad said you're going to school today, and he asked me if I'd walk with you. And somehow Eriol-kun found out and he was here since around 10.30 last night and I really have no clue why Daidouji-san's here._"

"_I DO!_"

I snorted as I turned my attention on Takashi. He went and grabbed his stuff and came back over to me handing me a book bag. I looked at it oddly as he spoke. 

"_Your dad got it ready so we could just go._"

I took it and he offered me his arm I took it and my father came over to me. He stared at me for a moment then hugged me very tightly. I was shocked for a moment then I let go of Takashi and hugged him back tight.

"_I love you so much dad._" 

I said as I slowly let go of him tears brimming in my eyes. I grabbed Takashi's arm and headed out of the house. We walked in silence with a group of people behind us, we were soon in front of our school, and I shook from nervousness. Takashi unlooped his arm from mine and put it around me. I felt my cheeks heat up but we continued towards the school. 

"_You'll be in the classes you were in before, your dad mentioned. Do you know where they are?_"

He asked kindly. I shook my head and he took me to the office, and he even got me my schedule. He took it and got out a pen and wrote on it. He finally gave it back to me and there were a bunch of names written on it. I looked at him strangely.

"_These are the people that are in your classes. You can have them help you. They are your friends._"

I took it and we walked to our first class. We walked in early but everyone's eyes were still on me. I sat at an empty desk and Takashi sat at his seat. My first few classes passed by with little difficulty. My friends fussed over me, and some people were saying how much they missed me, and were glad I came back. 

The happy atmosphere all changed when I walked into my science class after lunch. I saw some faces that I didn't want to. I saw Syaoran sitting in the back of the room staring at me like I killed his favorite puppy and 3 girls fixing a malicious glare on me. As well as Daidouji who looked like she was doing all she could to not look at me. I uneasily sat down and faced the front of the class, and the teacher walked in. He said he was glad that I was back than began to teach our class. The class was about half over when a voice broke the silence. 

"_Sakura-san, what do you think you're doing?_"

I looked at my desk and saw the page of questions I was answering just lying there; then I looked up at whom spoke. It was a short slender girl with brown and red hair in 2 pigtails. 

"_I bet the whole thing was a scam to get Syaoran-san to break up with me. You still love him, and you want him back. I bet your dad let you go away somewhere and the **2** friends you still had were in on it. Making us think you ran away. _"

I looked at the girl feeling angry ignoring all the new stares that were on me. 'Poor Saku-chan she had to deal with these banshees.' I thought to myself, as I rose to my feet. I approached her ignoring the teacher's disapproval. 

"_You don't know anything. I loved him pure and truly. But now I feel uneasy being around him. Once he broke my heart I stopped caring what he did. I have a boyfriend, he's older, awesome and loves only me. So think what you want Mihara-san, I don't care!_"

I growled lowly.

"_You'd like us to believe that wouldn't you. I'm sure he's probably some ugly 30 year old pimp that took pity on you._"

She looked me in the eyes and gave me a smirk. I raised my fist back, but I couldn't hit her.

"_You aren't worth it._"

I seethed as I walked out of the classroom to try and cool off. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone behind me. I knew it wasn't just someone walking by when they were slowly keeping in step with me. I stopped and turned surprised to see Daidouji-san behind me. I looked at her for a moment in silence and turned and continued walking, yelling back to her.

"_I managed to control myself with Mihara, but I don't know if I could do it again. Just leave me alone!_"

I heard her sigh as she started running. I ignored her and kept walking. Till she ran in front of me halting me as well as making me fall to the ground. I just aimed an angry stare up at her. She wanted to laugh but she held it in. I got to my feet and started to walk away again. 

"_Sakura, will you let me talk, you didn't let me this morning. You just left. I want to explain something's._"

I looked at her but let her continue.

"_Even after all this time Eriol still does love you. But not how I thought, he loves you more like his own daughter. I know that now._"

I just fixed an awkward glare on her. I started to move but she grabbed my arm.

"_I'm SORRY! I know the way I acted, the way I treated you, the things I said were wrong and you didn't deserve any of it. I also know that Eriol really does love me, and only me, he proved that to me. Now I just hope I can prove to you that I'm sorry. Sakura you've changed so much, not just your long, lighter hair, your intense eyes, and that you're even skinnier than I remember. The old Sakura would never even attempt to hit anyone, or say the things you did. But I know a lot must have happened to you while you were gone, and I hope maybe sometime we can talk about it._" 

She said her words trailing downfallenly. I removed my arm from her grasp and gave her a forced smile. As I walked a few a few feet then turned to face her.

"Daidouji, I'm still leaving, I can't take Mihara-san, and her friends, Li-san, Eriol-kun, or you_, for one reason or another. But I might call you sometime tonight ok. Can you Tell Takashi I'll call him tonight._"

She smiled at me and nodded. And I walked out of school, and walked around for a while reflecting on what had just happened. I sat on a bench in seclusion.

"_Transformation, take back your power… That's better._"

I sighed as I stretched. 'What have I done? People are going to ask me if I have a boyfriend. And who he is.' I thought to myself as I rose to my feet and decided to explore. I went by a pond and looked at my reflection in the clear water. 

"_I look so different even as the true me. My hair's unbelievable long, the color's silver, my eyes have changed._" 

I got up and looked at the watch that was on my wrist, 3 o'clock. 

"_I should get home_"

I headed back towards the school, then home, considering I didn't know how to go straight from one to the other. As I walked up the driveway leading to my house I knocked on the door. And opened it when I realized it was open already. I walked into a dark house, but jumped when I walked into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 9. **Usagi** finally made it to Tomoeda, with a welcome that wasn't exactly wanted. 

There [;an is in motion, but can they deal with the consequences that may result? 

In the next chapter:

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who's read my story. I hope you'll keep reviewin' and let me know what you think and how I could help it be better. I appreciate everyone's input. 

~Serenity Madison


	10. NO NEED FOR LOVERS (10)

S.M:**Yay!!! Chapter 10 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Sakura and Usa have been home for 2 days now. One going to school, and nearly getting into a fight, and the surprise of her new life. While the other getting to stay home, go shopping, and go out to dinner with her family to welcome her back. But unexpected feelings start to emerge in both of them for someone else, but who could it be???**

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character.

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR LOVERS' 

__

It's not happy ever after…

CH10

Usagi in Tomoeda

"_Kaijuu! Where have you been?_"

Touya's voice yelled worriedly through my thoughts. I looked up and he was sitting with 3 other people, 1 I didn't recognize, and the other was painfully familiar. My heart broke when I saw him. I looked at the group of boys very strangely. And was surprised once more when I saw Takashi coming out of the kitchen with a soda. He said something to Touya, then looked up to me offering me a supportive smile. I felt tears trying to break through remembering today. I walked over to Takashi and my brother with tears trickling down my cheeks. Takashi saw this and offered to take me upstairs. I accepted and told my brother I'd be down a little later. He got up from his seat and gave me a hug, 

"_Sakura, I want you to talk to me about earlier, when you feel better._"

He whispered into my ear as he let me go. Taka-kun and I went up to my room, my tears still flowing. I sat on my bed and wiped them away as I looked towards the pink carpet. 'How could it be? Why is he here?' I thought to myself deep in my own thoughts till I saw a foot taping on the floor in front of me. I looked up towards Taka who's in front of me, with a stern look on his face.

"_Saku-chan, how could you do that today? It was incredible stupid and selfish of you._" 

He practically yelled. I just looked at him slightly confused, and getting angry. I stood so I was as eye level with him as I could be. I saw sadness and hurt in his eyes and my anger quickly dissipated, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He stood stiff for a moment till he wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

"_I, well we, well, everybody's already lost you once. We don't want you to disappear again. You're so important to all of us._"

He whispered as I held him. I felt bad for my stunt today after all they've gone through, But I couldn't deal with seeing those girls again today. 

"_Taka-kun, I'm sorry I just couldn't take Mihara-san, and the others saying things about me. Or having that class with Li-kun, or Tomoyo. I told her that. I needed some time alone, now I feel a little better. I didn't mean to scare you._"

I said as I let go of him looking towards my pink carpet once more. He let go of me and excused himself.

"_Sakura, I have to go, I was supposed to be home after school, but I had to make sure you didn't leave again._"

He said as he started towards the door. He opened it to head out but someone was on the other side preparing to knock. I was shocked again to see them standing there. Taka gave the person a glance and left waving to me.

"_Touya asked me to come and see if you'd come down._"

I looked at the older man and nodded slowly wiping away any tears that may again surface. He slowly came to my side and put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and he smiled. The tears were still falling as I pulled from his very familiar grip and went down stairs. I wiped them away before I saw Touya.

"_Did Taka tell you?_"

I questioned already knowing full well what he was going to say. He gave me an uncertain look as he nodded. I just looked at the floor once again.

"_I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get into trouble because of those girls, and I would have. I also couldn't take seeing Li and Tomoyo, so I went for a walk to go get some fresh air, and calm down._"

I explained calmly.

"_He didn't tell me any of this, he just said he found out you had left school when some girls were talking to you, and you never came back. He was worried you might have left again._"

He finished in a worried manner, I could tell he was worried too. 'I felt bad for what I did, but I would have done something worse if they kept talking to me like they were.' I contemplated internally.

"_Oh Kaijuu, Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Yugi Tanaka, he moved here last month from Kyoto and Chiba Mamoru he got accepted for a special program and visits with us afterwards 3 times a week._"

I bowed and said hi to all his guests, and sat next to him on the couch as they chatted about random things. I smiled and turned to his friend Mamoru.

"_Sorry, Mamu-ch..Kun are you from Juuban?"_

He nodded and gave me a glance over. I just smiled nervously worrying if I've said too much.

"_How'd you know?_"

He asked wryly.

"_My friends from there. You know her, she unfortunately knows you._"

I looked up and both Mamoru and Touya were shooting stares at me, while Yukito, and Yugi-san just sweatdropped, questioningly.

"_Who's this friend, I fond have many, and the only person I care about isn't fond of me but doesn't hate me._"

He stated defensively.

"_I don't think Motoki's very fond of you after what you did. He really liked me._"

I yelled angrily. Not realizing my Freudian slip. But all too late I did when his eyes narrowed at me. I felt bad and angry so I stood and was going to leave. 

"_Onni-chan, Yukito-san, Yugi-san, I'm really sorry._"

I turned to Mamoru giving him a cold glare as I huffed out of the room and out of the door.

From Touya's View

"_Mamoru, could you do me a favor and go get my sister and Takashi If he's still here_."

He nodded as he got up to go get the younger girl. Touya talked with his other 2 friends, as he saw Takashi come down the stairs scratching his head.

"_Hey, Takashi, where's Kaijuu?_"

He laughed slightly, as he turned to face me.

"_I was leaving, she's still upstairs with your friend. He was at the door when I opened it._"

A concerned look was painted on his face as well as a blush that even I could notice.

"_Takashi, what's wrong?_"

He looked in thought for a moment as he chose his words.

"_I love Saku, like you do, but I think something's weird with her. Maybe being alone just her and that girl where ever they were had some kind of affect on her. Saku would never even attempt to hurt anyone, or say something bad about someone or even hold a grudge, but also look at what she went through before she ran away, and who knows what while she was gone._"

He finished concerned. I smiled at him,

"_I'm sure she's fine, just still needs some rest, now why don't you get home._"

He waved as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him. I spaced off as I was thinking. My thoughts were interrupted when Sakura and Mamoru came down the stairs.

"_Did Taka tell you?_"

She asked almost commanding an answer. I just gave her a look and nodded. She looked at the floor.

"_I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get into trouble because of those girls, and I would have. I also couldn't take seeing Li and Tomoyo, so I went for a walk to go get some fresh air, and calm down._"

She told me with regret evident in her tone.

"_He didn't tell me any of this, he just said he found out you had left school when some girls were talking to you, and you never came back. He was worried you might have left again._"

I told my little sister feeling worried for her.

"_Oh Kaijuu, Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Yugi Tanaka, he moved here last month from Kyoto and Chiba Mamoru he got accepted for a special program and visits with us afterwards 3 times a week._"

She bowed respectfully and said and greeted them, and sat down by me on the couch as my friends and I chatted about random things. 

"_I'm Sorry but, Mamu-ch..Kun are you from Juuban?"_

He nodded and gave her a weird glance. A nervous look appeared and it made me wonder.

"_How'd you know?_"

He asked wryly.

"_My friend's from there. You know her, and she unfortunately knows you._"

I looked at my sister in shock, as well as Mamoru, while Yukito, and Yugi-san just sweatdropped, questioningly. I looked back at Mamoru expecting him to remain quiet and just glare, but I was surprised when he responded. 

"_Who's this friend? I don't have many, and the only person I care about isn't fond of me but doesn't hate me._"

He stated defensively.

"_I don't think Motoki's very fond of you after what you did. He really liked me._"

She was yelling defensively. Something she said caught my attention. "_Me?_" I whispered to myself. I think she felt bad so she felt bad and angry so she rose and was going to leave. 

"_Onni-chan, Yukito-san, Yugi-san, I'm really sorry._"

She apologized. She turned to Mamoru once more,

"_Mamu-kun, I hope that Sailor Moon accidentally hits you with her Tiara!_"

She whispered as she gave Mamoru a cold glare and huffed out of the room and also out of the door. I looked back at Mamoru and a weird look took over his features. 

"_Mamoru-kun, I'm sorry, she's been a little weird since she came home. We still can't figure out why._"

I explained, he wasn't' saying anything. The look that had been on his face soon faded back to the same unaffected indifferent smile. He looked up at me something hidden within his eyes I couldn't place. 

"_Mamoru's who the friend she's talking about?_"

I asked him confused as to why he was acting the way he was.

"_Touya-kun, I'm sorry I have to go see someone at home._"

He said as he left. Leaving Yuki, Tanaka, and myself quite confused.

****

With Sakura

**I** opened my eyes to the pale sunlight beating into my pink and with room. I sat up slowly aching slightly, and saw some things on my desk. I got to my feet and sat in the chair seeing some clothes, a school bag, and some hair things. I looked at the stuff and grabbed a pair of flares, and a pale pink and silver shirt, the front was angled to the left, and the back was angled to the right. I went down to the kitchen where I found my new mother hurriedly cooking. I just stood there for a moment looking at me, till she turned and saw her daughter staring at her. I smiled brightly as I looked back at her.

"_Oh, Usa-chan, you've changed so much in the months you've been gone. You look like a gorgeous young woman. I mean look at your hair down past the floor and a beautiful silver, your eyes are a beautiful crystal, you're so tall and slender._"

She finished as tears sprung from her eyes. **I** felt badly for Usa's poor mother, deep down she knew Usagi was gone. Before I knew it tears where trying to make there way out as well. I wiped them away and looked at the food she had placed on the table then back at her mother. 

"_Am I late for School?_"

I asked confused, I noticed the clock on the wall said 10.10. My mother just gave me a beaming smile. 

"_No honey, you're staying home today, and tonight we're going to take you out for a little surprise. I made breakfast for you, so sit and eat up._"

I happily sat and ate the delicious meal my mother prepared. Then I sat on the couch in the living room and looked at the pictures that decorated the room. I walked around looking at them I saw pictures of Usa, and her brother when they were little, pictures, of her parents, family, her and her friends, and one that caught my attention. It was Usagi and a little girl that looked familiar for some reason. I took this picture off of the fireplace and looked at it closer. 

"_Mom!!!_"

I called as she walked into the kitchen.

"_Who's the little girl in this picture?_"

Mother took the picture and looked at it closely. 

"_It's a little girl you used to play with when you were not even one. She was the cutest little thing, such a sweet child. I was a friend with her mother Nada, a sweet woman. But I haven't' seen them since before they moved quite a few years ago."_

They both looked at the picture.

"_What was her name? I don't remember her._"

I covered convincingly.

"_Uhm… Actually, to be honest I don't remember._"

She laughed. I took the picture back into the other room, and placed it back on the mantle. I made my way back up to my room and sat on the bed in thought till Luna came in followed by a white cat and a gray kitten.

"_Is it really you?_"

The little gray ball of fluff questioned. I looked at the kitten as she came bounding towards me, knocking the breath out of me. I hugged her tightly. And put her back down next to her parents who looked at me sadly.

"_Usa, I'm sorry! I could have done something, but I just watched._"

I put my hand on the white cat's head and was going to speak when my mother called to me. I went down and found my mother leaning against the door with the car keys in her hands. 

"_Com on Usa, I want to take you to get some stuff for school, and tonight._" 

She added with a smile. I just looked at the woman with a smile and followed her out to the car and got in.

Hours later

Around 4.45 my mother and I returned from our shopping trip, with about 10 full bags to each of us, and me with a new piercing. I brought my bags upstairs and looked at everything. I looked everything over in order to decide what to wear to when my family and I goes out.

"_Mother, what should I wear tonight?_"

I yelled downstairs to mother, whom was in the kitchen. 

"_Just wear a pair of your new jeans and a nice but comfortable shirt._"

She yelled up in reply. I rummaged through my clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans that screamed to be worn. I threw them on; they were light blue and had a bell on the bottom but a slit going up the front. And a thin silver chain was crossed through it giving the illusion that it was stitched. I then rummaged some more looking for a shirt. 

"_Usa, it's going on 6.00 we'll be going soon OK._"

Usa's mom yelled up the stairs, as I continued to search for a nice shirt. I found a tank top and put it on to see how it looked. It was a fiery red tank top with a pull string that scrunches just below the bust, showing off my new diamond naval ring. I took my hair out of the odango's it's been in and looked at how long it was. 

"_Damn, down to the floor._"

I said to myself as I took a brush and brushed through the silky silver waves. I was about to put it back in it's odango's but I decided I liked the way it looked down so I put an elastic on my wrist and headed down stairs. I found my family sitting in the living room patiently waiting for me.

"_I'm sorry, I'm ready now._"

My family looked up and smiled at me. 

"_Honey you look beautiful, You should wear your hair down more often, Nice belly button._"

They all assessed as we got our shoes on and got into the car. Within 20 minutes we were in front of a large hall. We walked into the dark building and the lights jumped on and people were yelling surprise. I was completely surprised, so I jumped up nearly 10 feet in the air. I caught my breath and walked to some people. They all hugged and crowded me. Saying how much I've changed, how I look good, my hair, my belly button. Eventually everyone sat down and all were chatting. I was finally able to get a good look at everyone; I saw the 4 other senshi and 2 of them had guys I don't know with them. I saw Motoki, and a little girl with pigtails (_I think Usagi mentioned._) 3 older girls with teal, blonde, and aqua hair, a guy with long black hair, and one with long white hair. Some girl with weird red-brown hair, a dorky looking guy with glasses and a blonde girl, my parents and brother. I smiled at all the people who had come to see Usagi. 'If this was for me my dad brother Yuki, and Taka would come.' I thought to myself. We ate some delicious food and then some fun music came over the speakers and some people got up and started dancing. I was sitting and listening when someone came up behind me and grabbed my waist lifting me out of my seat. I squirmed but soon saw who it was; Motoki set me down in front of a group of girls. I just kind of swayed to the music, as they all stood there looking at me.

"_Ok, he pulls me out here to dance then leaves me with you people who are just standing here, you should dance._"

I said a little harsher than I should have, but they didn't seem to notice. Minako came up to me something in her hand.

"_Usagi, we think you should have this back,_" "_It never should have been taken away._"

The girls with the teal and aqua hair added venomously to the 4. I smiled as I took what was in mina's hand. As we slowly began to chat a slow song came on. 2 guys came up to us and asked Ami and Makoto to dance. They looked at the guys dreamily before turning their attention back to me. Makoto bounded towards me nearly knocking me over.

"_Usagi I want you to meet Konuyi Takeru, he was a male nurse when I got sick shortly after you left… We've been dating for 7 months almost 8._"

She whispered to me with a smile. I laughed and they left to dance, next Ami approached me. She gave me a shy smile as she spoke of the guys who's hand she was holding.

"_Usagi I want you to meet my boyfriend Wan Yuru._"

She introduced shyly. I smiled and greeted them and they went to go dance. I looked at all the happy dancing couples, the blonde girl and Shingo. The red head, and the dork with the glasses, Ami, and her boyfriend, Makoto and hers, Minako with the boy with long white hair, The aqua haired girl and the blonde, the girl with the teal hair and the boy with the black hair who keeps giving me looks. And the senshi with the raven black hair was just sitting in a corner looking at me. I just stood there dancing couples surrounding me, when I felt someone behind me. 

"_May I have these dances?_"

Motoki asked in a cheesy British accent, which made me laugh. I took his hand and he closed his arm around me and I swung my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music. 

"_Where's Mamoru?_"

Motoki just looked at me and was silent for a moment till he finally spoke. 

"_3 times a week Mamoru takes special classes a few towns away, and he has a friend there so he visits with him. So he won't be home for a few more hours._"

He explained sadly. 

"_That's ok_"

I covered, as I leaned on Motoki. Almost falling asleep as we danced, but I kept my eyes open. 

"_I missed you Usa, I felt horrible when only I knew you existed. No one else had a clue whom I was talking about. Why did you do that._" 

He asked his voice trailing off. I just looked up into his sad eyes, I felt bad for him and I didn't do anything. 

"_As much I wished they would I didn't want them to feel the pain having to remember me while I was gone, if they would have felt any at all._"

I said as I put my hand on his cheek.

"_You either… But I had seen you and I couldn't alter the wish or it would have messed everything up. I'm so sorry Motoki._"

I finished as I dropped my hand from his cheek and started to back away, I figured he'd be mad at me but he didn't allow me to leave. I looked up at him and he was staring into my eyes. He hugged me closely and started to whisper into my ear.

"_Usa, I'm sorry they made you hurt. I'm sorry if I did anything to add to it but…_"

He stopped talking when he noticed I wasn't looking at him. He looked to where my eyes where on the new arrival who'd walked through the door. People were waving and talking to him but the whole time his eyes were on Motoki and myself. I pulled myself from his arms and went over to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 10, what an interesting day for both of our Heroines. 

In the next chapter:**Sakura** (Usagi) finishes her party, and has a talk with someone she's been dreading, and is confronted by someone she doesn't really know of. 

While **Usagi**(Sakura) comes home and has to talk to her brother about what happened between her and his friend, and she contemplates calling Tomoyo, and had a little talk with her wanting to talk to someone about her confusing feelings. 

Will things work out for our confused girls, in the next chapter 'NO NEED FOR CONFUSION' _You'll be asking who..._

Again I want to thank you for reading my story. I hope you'll keep reviewing and let me know what you think and how I could help it be better. I appreciate everyone's input. And I can't wait to read more, Any opinions on how maybe I could go about the next chapter would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 11 so it should be up soon I hope. Stay tuned.

~Serenity Madison


	11. NO NEED TO EAVESDROP (11)

S.M:**Chapter 11's finally here. I hope you'll like it. Sakura and Usa, unexpected feeling, a new friend. And the never-ending party comes to a close, at least for Sakura (**Usagi**). That's what's found here.**

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character.

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED TO EAVESDROP' 

__

It's quite hidden…

CH11

Still with Sakura

"_Can I have this dance?_"

He asked in a commanding tone. I gave him a sarcastic look as I answered.

"_You have to ask Motoki I was dancing with him._"

"_Motoki, Can I cut in?_"

He yelled to the sandy blonde guy standing aways from us. I looked back and he just shrugged with a nod like he didn't care. I hmph'd as I turned towards Mamoru.

"_I guess so then._"

I finished unenthusiastically, he gave a small smile then wrapped his arms around me; I plopped my hands on his shoulders and pretty much stood there. He looked down at me and frowned.

"_Usa I'm sorry. I knew what I put you through but I didn't…_"

He started to apologize, but I put my finger over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

"_Mamoru, I'm sure you're probably sincere, but I don't feel like talking about this now. So can we please not?_"

I asked, I looked at him and he just smiled and hugged me closer. I felt uncomfortable and, It finally caught Mamoru's attention when my body started to shutter very slightly. He looked down at me.

"_Are you OK?_"

He asked faking concern but I could tell, so I just nodded wiping away the offending tears. 

"_Usagi you look beautiful tonight. You should wear your hair down more often. _"

He complimented genuinely as he pulled me away and spun me around. I laughed till I saw Motoki sitting talking to the dark haired scout I think her name is Rei. Mamoru pulled me back and we continued to dance. 

"_Mamo…_"

I was cut short when my family up to me.

"_Usa, we're going to leave early. We just wanted you to have a fun night. Motoki, or Seiya and Yaten said they might give you a ride home._"

My mother said as she hugged me tightly. My dad and brother hugged me too, then the 3 left and I stood there looking at them. I listened and noticed that the song had ended but another slow tune was taking its place. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Mamoru was behind me. He held his hand out to me once more and I unwillingly accepted it. He twirled me some more and we danced, and finally the song ended and I left him and went to talk to my other friends, while dancing around. I went over to Rei and sat next to her at a able.

"_Rei, is something wrong?_" 

I asked looking into the raven girl eyes. She looked at the floor for a moment then up to me once more, as she nodded.

"_Usagi, its all my fault._"

She blurted. I looked at her confused till she continued.

"_It was me. I got the girls against you, they defended you saying you were a great leader, and I got them to change their opinions and strip you of your place._"

She said as tears trickled down her cheeks. I just looked at her with shock. 'Usagi cried every time she even tried to mention the incident with the scouts and believed that she truly wasn't worthy. And here I find out her own friend was responsible.' I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth in anger. I rose to my feet and started to walk away from the girl but not before giving her one final glare as she called to me. She cowered back in her seat and refrained from speaking to me further. I continued walking till someone grabbed my arm. I swung around still angered, not seeing whom I expected.

"_What?_"

I asked taken a little by surprise.

"_I want to talk to you._"

A young man about my age with long dark cinder hair, whispered, I fully faced them as they gentle took my arm and led me to an empty table and talked to me.

"_Usagi why didn't you tell me when you were having trouble?_"

I stared at him blankly, and sighed trying to think of all the people she told me about. When a name came to me but not being sure I said it in a whisper.

"_Nice to finally see you too, Seiya?_"

I almost questioned, while watching him to see what he said. He gave me an almost guilty look. 

"_Usagi, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were even gone because I was still on tour in Europe, and I never had a chance to call anyone here, none of us did. And considering what you did to everyone they wouldn't have tried to tell us._"

He concluded more accusingly. I just looked at the man in front of me emotionlessly. He looked me straight in the eyes and just started at me for a moment.

"_Do you still resent Mamoru? You act like… I don't know you're just acting different like you're someone else._"

He stated accusingly, I sweatdropped and broke his stare and just kind laughed nervously.

"_Um… No. I just, I think I'm falling for Furuhata-san and I need to think. Besides Mamu-chan ended it with me, I still loved him regardless, and I still do._" 

I blurted as I quickly rose from my seat. I walked out of the building and into the biting night air. I was alone for five minutes when I heard the door opening behind me. I knew t was one of two people and I wasn't surprised. I saw Furuhata standing behind me with an odd almost confused grin on his lips. 

"_Hey Motoki._"

I greeted with a whimsy smile. I saw a blush come to his cheeks, and was a little confused as to why. I happened to glance at my wrist and see the time.

"_Motoki, do you think you could give me a ride home, I don't think Seiya or Yaten will want to?_"

He nodded quietly the smile slowly fading. I started towards him as I spoke.

"_I just want to go say bye to everybody ok?_"

He nodded as I headed back inside him behind me. I went inside and saw the dim lighting on a big group of happy people dancing and having fun. I saw two people that weren't having such a great time. I sighed as I went over to the first person.

"_Why aren't you dancing?_"

I mocked as I approached a silent Mamoru. He looked over to me giving me a small smile.

"_No one, I feel like dancing with._"

He stated simply. I wrinkled my nose and he laughed happily at me. I felt my cheeks as they started to burn. Then I heard a song begin to play. A familiarly happy beat that I really liked. I started to dance Mamoru just looked at me like I was weird, I grabbed his hand and dragged to a group that consisted of Minako, Setsuna, Yaten, Ami, Makoto and there guys, and a few other people. I started dancing and he started to walk away but I grabbed his hand, he looked down at his hand in mine and then up towards me who was still dancing. He pulled his hand out of mine but didn't leave. After a while he was dancing too, and seeming to have fun. It was kind of weird he pulled me towards him and started grinding feeling the music I went along with a smile. We were wild and careless and something happened, in the heat of everything he kissed me. And I didn't do anything to end it I just let it be drawn out for as ling as it would be. It was passionate and almost searing. I felt his hands gripping onto me tighter as he pulled me closer. In that kiss I felt the love he had in him, the love for Usagi, and that's when I decided to break it. He looked into my eyes and smiled, but my expression stayed the same as I pulled out of his longing grasp. Minako grabbed my shoulder jumping up and down happily.

"_Usa, are the two of you back together?_"

The bubbly voice asked. I looked down then up into his tortured and hurt eyes.

"_Mamu-chan… I- I still love you deeply, but… I also like another. And, I can't be with you again till I know how strong those feelings are, It just wouldn't be fair._"

He looked angry but continued to stand there his features emotionlessly rigid. I turned to Minako needing to talk to her. She gave me a concerned smile as I dragged her away from Mamoru.

"_Um... Minako do you have a boyfriend?_"

She shook her head confused, and I continued.

"_Um, when I left did you like Motoki?_"

She nodded with a blush staining her cheeks. I looked away uncomfortable as I searched with how to continue.

"_Do you now?_"

She looked in thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know I haven't really been thinking about him, I like an older guy I met who's friends with Chiba. Why are you asking this?_"

She questioned suspiciously. I fiddled with my hands while avoiding her gaze.

"_Um… I feel bad but the person I think I might like is Motoki._"

I said with a disappointed whisper. She looked hard at me like it was a joke. She closed the gap between us and hugged me. I was surprised by her action and nearly jumped.

"_Usa I'm sorry, You have to know for sure how you feel before you hurt both Mamoru and Motoki._"

I looked at her with understanding as she let go of me. I sighed and went to go see my group of friends and said bye to everyone as I found Motoki and we left. I was nervous and uneasy around him all of a sudden and I must have tripped over my own feet ten times. As we got to the car he stopped short and turned to face me.

"_Usagi did you mean what you said earlier?_"

He asked very hopeful, I just swallowed hard as gave him a questioning glance, he sighed as he continued.

"_I was looking for you earlier to see if you wanted a ride home with me or not, and I saw you and Seiya talking. You didn't notice me but I stood behind you listening to what you were saying._"

He answered with an embarrassed look in his eyes. My mouth just about fell to the ground.

"_You… you heard what we talked about?_"

I questioned almost in disbelief. He nodded sorrily and my eyes jumped from everything around me except him.

"_I'm sorry you heard that Motoki._"

"_So you didn't._"

He commented quietly. I looked up into a pair of pale hurt eyes; he quickly pulled his gaze from mine. But I closed the gap between us I grabbed his head so he could turn away and looked into his eyes with a smile, and he returned it with an unsure one of his own. He tried to move his head but I didn't let him. Finally I did what I set out to do. I rose on my tiptoes and closed the space between our lips, as I pulled him into a kiss. He was stiff at first, probably shocked and confused. But soon he warmed to it wrapping his arms around me tightly and returning it with an intense love, and passion. She eventually broke the embrace and looked into his deep eyes with an intense red coloring her cheeks. 

"_I meant it… But I also meant what I said to Mamoru._"

I said with disappointment. 

__

"What was that Usagi?"

He asked eagerly.

__

"I told him the truth I still love him very much, but I couldn't date him right now till I find out just how strong my feelings are for someone else."

I sighed, his furrowing frown lightened till it was a faint smile.

With Usagi

I left the house to try and cool down. I walked down the street forgetting my little incident and letting the cool air calm me down. I was actually kind of relaxed when I bumped into someone. I looked and saw a vaguely familiar girl in front of me. S he was tall and slender, with short very pale brown hair that barely came to her chin, and gray eyes. She gave me a tiny smile, which I returned with an evil look. She cringed but collected herself and began to speak. 

"_Kinomoto-san, I know you probably hate me and I understand why perfectly. I chose that conniving bitch that was just using Naoko and I to have some friends when she went after Li-san. I'm tired of her using and abusing me._"

She pleaded her voice more of a whisper. I approached her but still was uneasy.

"_I know I can never apologize enough for what I help Chiheru do, but I was just hoping maybe one day we can become friends again._"

She said eagerly. I just kind of looked at her in thought.

"_Um Rika… Thank-you for apologizing, it means something to me, but I can't just be friends with you like that. I hope you understand._"

She nodded and slowly turned and started leave. I watched her leave and sighed. I also looked up in the sky and saw how much darker it was from when I left the house. So I decided to head back home. I soon entered a completely empty home. I wondered around till I found a note on the kitchen. I read it.

'**_Kaijou,_**

Dad's going to be working till around 9 o'clock, and I'm with Yuki and Yugi, be home late. There food in the fridge.' 

I got a sandwich out of the fridge then decided to use the phone. I dialed a number and familiar to me and waited for someone to answer. But no one ever picked up so I finally hung up and looked at the receiver thinking about Takashi, and picked it up again, dialing.

"_Hello, I'm sorry it's so late, but is Takashi home?_"

I questioned nervously.

"_Who is this?_"

"_Sa- Sakura_"

I answered zealously.

"_Hello, Takashi told us you were back, How are you, are you feeling well._"

The person praised.

"_I'm well_"

I fibbed.

"_Takashi should be home soon, he went to talk to Chiheru._"

At those words a weird feeling wriggled it's way up my spine, and I hung up the phone. I was feeling a little betrayed, 'I don't know why he's seeing her so I can't jump to conclusions. It's not like he belongs to me' I thought to myself. I picked up the phone once more and dialed.

"_Hello_"

A sultry voice asked.

"_Hi… may I speak with Daidouji Tomoyo._"

The end was silent till someone picked up the other end; all I could hear was panting.

"_Hello?_"

I questioned once more.

"_Sorry,_" 

The girl on the other end panted over the phone almost embarrassed. "_Oh… Moyo come back_" a familiar male voice could be heard moaning in the background. 

"_This is important, shut-up!_"

Tomoyo yelled at the man that was with her. 

"_I'm interrupting something, I can talk to you tomorrow._"

I apologized. I heard a heavy sigh over the other end before she continued to speak.

"_No KINOMOTO… I'm glad you called I didn't think you were going to._"

I heard a grunt in the background like the boy had finally gotten something. 

"_Kinomoto it's OK really. I'm glad you call what's on your mind?_"

She questioned attentively. I thought for a moment and spoke. 

"_Is that Hiiragizawa-san with you?_"

I asked,

"_Yea_"

She answered shyly.

"_Can I talk to him for a sec?_"

She took a deep breath and yelled something, I couldn't hear what because she was away from the phone and soon someone picked up. It was silent for a short while till he spoke up.

"_Hello, Kinomoto-san, you wanted to talk to me?_"

I let out a deep sigh still thinking about what exactly I'm doing. Still confused I just start speaking.

"_Hiiragizawa, Remember how you wanted to talk to me yesterday when I was in bed but I didn't feel like speaking to you? Well first of all I wanted to apologize. I should have talked to you…_" 

My phone started to beep and without looking I just hit the hold button then began to talk.

"_Sorry, I was just tired and didn't feel like talking about all that's happened. I know you love her and I feel bad for what happened, I didn't mean to mess things up between you two for so long. I'm really sorry. I was hoping that maybe we could talk tomorrow after school._"

I finished to the sound of silence. The small hope I felt I had was starting to fade, as he remained quiet.

"_Can I talk to Daidouji?_"

I asked disappointed. I waited for the girl's voice to boom over the line but was surprised when I received quite a different one.

"_Sakura, my cute half daughter, I love you and I will always be there to protect you. I'm sorry everything happened and you lost or damaged so many friendships. I understand how you felt the other day and yes I'll talk with you tomorrow._"

He said into the phone a sudden feeling of happiness ran through me, and a female voice was now speaking.

"_Yea, Kinomoto?_"

"_Tomoyo, I need to talk to someone, but I can't talk to Taka-kun about this._"

I sighed.

"_What is it that you possibly couldn't tell Yamazaki?"_  
She questioned sounding very surprised.

"_I… I'm beginning to like someone. But I still have feelings for Li-san._"

I professed openly to the girl on the other end. She sounded like she was in thought, and she spoke.

"_How does he feel towards you?_"

"_I have no idea._"

I whined quite annoyingly if I say so. She was again in thought.

"_You should find out how they feel about you and then decide if you want to give a relationship a try to see how you two connect. What would you lose for trying?_"

She added more as an after thought. I looked blankly out the window watching as leave gentle blew by as I thought for a moment.

"_A lot, that's what I have to risk, a great friendship, and other possibilities._"

I sighed more to myself this caught Daidouji's attention and she decided to ask me about it.

"_Kinomoto, who is it that you like, that's got you so worried?_"

I looked at the phone frantically as if it was a plague but returned it to my ear with a heavy breath.

"_I… I think I like Yamazaki Takashi._"

I said barely above a whisper, I heard a noise that sound like a gasp but I didn't' question her on it. It was quiet for a moment.

"_Kinomoto, that's great, I know deep down he has romantic feelings for you and we all know how much he cares for you, and he's such a nice, sweet guy and he's pretty cute, but he's no Eriol._" 

She finished with a laugh. I had to smile, and I realized the how late it was going on 10.30.

"_Daidouji, I need to get going. Thanks for talking with me._"

I greeted.

"_No problem, thank you for calling me._"

"_Daidouji, if you want you can call me Sakura again._"

I decided to tell her, and was soon deafened by a happy squeal.

"_And you can call me Tomoyo if you want. Well bye Sakura._"

She said as she hung up. I was about to hang up when I heard something peculiar. It sounded like someone was on the line but Daidouji had hung up.

"_Uh hello?_"

"_Hi_"

A shocked voice spoke; scaring me and making me jump and fall out of the seat I sat on, landing with a thud.

"_Owww_"

I moaned into the phone.

"_Are you OK Saku?_"

The voice asked slowly getting more familiar.

"_Taka?_"

I queried nervously.

"_Yep._"

"_What are you doing on the phone, or more importantly how long have you been there, or why?_"

I rambled off a million miles a minute.

"_You called me, and I got in about 3 minutes later, so I called you back, and you picked up but you were talking to someone so I just waited._"

He explained calmly. I felt like I wanted to faint.

"_So you heard what… You heard everything that I said to them, then?_"

I asked noticeable anxious of his answer.

"_Yes, I did._"

On impulse I hung up the phone. I just looked at it for a minute and then pulled myself away heading up stairs to my room. I got dressed in my PJ's and got ready for bed. I got in bed and sleep came almost instantly. But I soon jumped up when I felt something jumping on my stomach.

"_Sakura! Wake up…_"

I saw a little yellow bear with wings on top of me. I just looked at him blankly as he spoke.

"_Sakura, did you sense something? I'm not sure what but I think we should see what it is._"

I looked at him nervously. As I thought for a moment then replied.

"_Kero-chan, you go to Daidouji's and get Eriol, and meet me._"

I said as I closed my eyes and barely felt what he was talking about. He nodded and suddenly was engulfed in a bright light and changed. He now looked like a large flying lion. And flew out of the window.

As soon as he left I acted.

"_Great, nothing's supposed to happen while I'm here… Let me think._"

I commanded of myself, as I took the small key from around my neck and held it out in my hand.

"_By the bond of Sakura, in my power release._"

The key started to glow and grew larger till it was my height. And the crystal moon in the middle was glowing brightly. 

"_Fly, give me your power._"

I called out and a pair of wings that looked like angel's wings grew on my back but were larger than the ones Sakura had, they looked more like eternal Sailor Moon's wings. I went over to the window and leapt out. Following the feeling I felt and I ended up by a giant slide that looked like a penguin. The feeling I was sensing was familiar and cold. Just then something jumped at me. It resembled one of the heart snatchers but different. I couldn't quite tell how but it just wasn't quite right. The creature looked at me and shot a beam of some kind at me but I managed to barely move out of the way.

"_Fiery, attack the creature before me._"

A red figure of fire came forth and launched itself at the figure but it was fast and managed to dodge all of Fiery's advances. I called the card back and tried to think quickly.

"_Sand cover the surrounding area with sand._ " 

I commanded and soon sand was pouring to the ground. I could see the figure now. It was lagging now that the ground was covered in sand and still fast but not as fast as it was. Then an idea hit me.

"_You're done. 'Shield' 'Firey' combine and go after the darting creature._"

I commanded. They did and the figure was soon caught and couldn't move. I saw as fire was scorching it. Soon the 2 cards returned and an urge came to me. I pointed my staff towards the creature.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"

A beam shot from my wand and the monster disappeared into dust. I fell to my knees and all my power had been drained, I had to fight to keep my appearance as Sakura. I glanced behind when I noticed voices coming. I turned and saw Eriol and Kero coming towards me. I stayed conscious long enough to see Eriol lift me in his arms. I saw the worried expression on his face change and became very unnerving. He looked almost like he didn't' know who I was, like he could see through me, but he didn't say anything. I forced myself to full awareness and dropped out of his arms and slowly stood to my feet.

"_It's OK, Eriol, Kero can take me home, can't you._"

I asked. He looked at me and nodded happily. I got onto his back and waved bye to Eriol as he took to the air. That look was still there directed at me as he waved. We soon got home and I was quickly ushered to bed. 

"_Kero do you think you could stay with Yukito tonight, and tell about tonight, and if he thinks there may be something to it?_"

I suggested to my guardian beast. He nodded sadly and started for the window, but I quickly called him over to me, and he hovered in front of me, I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"_Kero I missed you so much. I hope you know that?_" 

He smiled happily and flew out the window. Once he was gone I called back the power holding my form and used my own power to look all the windows and doors. And comfortable fell asleep.

****

With **Sakura**

Sakura pulled away from Motoki nervously.

"_I'm sorry._"

She started apologizing. He was just staring towards her in a speechless stupor. She started towards the car but was prevented by Motoki grabbing her hand. She was surprised but willingly went by his side. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly she was shocked at first but hugged him back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"_Usagi I need to tell you something. I have had feelings for you since I first met you. But you always loved Mamoru, since the first moment you 2 saw each other._"

He professed she just watched him.

"_Usagi I know that compared to what you and Mamoru had, and everything that the 2 of you have been through I probably mean close to nothing. But I was hoping maybe you'd consider being my girlfriend?_"

He pleaded she just stared at him silently feeling guilty.

"_Motoki, I admit that really like and care for you. But I still love Mamoru and if I did say yes, I would still have feelings for both of you._"

She countered sorrowfully.

"_No matter who you love, I will always care for you Usagi._"

"_I care for you too Motoki and I would like to be your girlfriend now, but…_"

She noticed his sad and disdained features perk up.

"_Usagi you are my girlfriend, if it turns out that you truly want Mamoru then I'll step aside and let the 2 of you be together. But for now you're mine._" 

He shouted happily as he pulled her completely into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. They stood there for a moment till a cough broke through the moment. 

Sakura (**Usagi**) looked over and saw a tall blonde girl standing and watching the loving scene with a maniacal grin. Usagi and Motoki pulled apart instantly and Motoki made a dash for the car while Sakura stood and waited for Minako to come to her. 

"So Usa, you giving Motoki a try?"

She questioned dryly. Sakura gave her a look and decide to answer.

"_I told him everything and he still wanted to be with me. And he said he was OK with it. _"

She smiled slightly at me and hugged me tightly.

"_I know you would never intentionally hurt him, it's just I know that you and Mamoru are destined to be together. You know how I am being the goddess of Love and all._"

She giggled happily. 

"_I know the fate of every couple I meet. Go be with him for now. He'll be with you through some important times but…_"

She stopped and gave me a weird look as she walked away. I looked after and then turned and got into the car. We took off towards home and soon we arrived at my front door. I got out and headed for my door till I heard a car door shut behind me and felt someone take my hand. I turned and saw none other than Motoki behind me. We walked to my porch and stood there awkwardly for a moment. Till she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before she opened her door and darted inside closing it behind her with a wave. 

She went up to her room and changed into pajamas and checked the room to see if any cat's were inside with her. And when she found nothing she closed her window and used the lock card to make sure no one could come in from anywhere, but called back any other powers she was using leaving her as Sakura, and very tired. She was soon in a wonderful sleep that was soon disturbed by her screaming mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked chapter 11, what a day. 

In the next chapter:Usa faces the day with a headache and anxiety eating away at her stomach. She's nervous about seeing Takashi, after all he heard every word she said to Daidouji. How will he react, what will he have to say. Oh he wants to talk with Sakura after school, what will she tell him will she meet him, or will she keep her date to talk with Eriol, or both. To find out what happens keep an eye out for the next chapter 'NO NEED FOR ANXIETY' "It'll definitely confuse you."

I want to thank you for reading my this story and keep giving me such wonderful and helpful reviews. I hope you'll keep reviewing and letting me know what you think and how I could help it be better. I can't wait to read more; any opinions on how maybe I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. (**If anyone could help me get it more interesting so people won't dislike it I'd like to hear your idea's**)

I'm already working on chapter 12 so it should be up as soon as I can get it up. But it may take a little longer I'm trying to think how to make this a good one. Stay tuned.

~Serenity Madison


	12. NO NEED FOR ANXIETY (12)

S.M:**Chapter 12's finally here. Hope you like it. Usa, feelings returned, a friend comes back. That's what's found here.**

A little note: Meiling returns and she's a little different from the Meiling we know. When she knew Sakura before she left she was rude, obnoxious, and annoying angry because she had Syaoran and she always wanted him. But after Sakura sent her the letter, she felt bad for what she's been through, and what her cousin did. And she eventually wants to be her friend. And when she's back she wants Sakura and Syaoran to be together. Supports her and Takashi for now.

~ Also Sorry for those of you who like Mihara Chiheru/ Chelsea she's going to be picked on and made into a bad guy in this story. Sorry, Naoko a little too, but not as much. Sakura and them kind of reach to her, but she chooses to stay by Chiheru.

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character._

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR ANXIETY' 

"It'll definitely confuse you."

With Usagi

I woke up early in the morning a little nervous about the day, and pulled out my transformation pen summoning the guise of Sakura back to me. I also retracted the powers sealing the door and windows; I grabbed a short silver skirt and a white tank top with a thin light pink shirt, I threw them on and headed down stairs. I saw my father give me a weird look like I had just arisen from the dead. 

"_Why are you up it's only 6 o'clock?_"

He questioned clearly confused. I just at him and sat down and ate a bowl of cereal finishing in maybe 15 minutes. When I was done I put my bowl in the sink and told my father I was going to go to school early. He nodded still dumbfounded and with a kiss on the cheek I was out onto my way to school. I walked alone thinking about the conversation I had with Daidouji.

"_I… I'm beginning to like someone. But I still have feelings for Li-san._"

"_How does he feel towards you?_"

"_I have no idea._" 

"_You should find out how they feel about you and then decide if you want to give a relationship a try to see how you two connect. What would you lose for trying?_" 

"_A lot, that's what I have to risk, a great friendship, and other possibilities._"

"_Kinomoto, who is it that you like, that's got you so worried?_"

"_I… I think I like Yamazaki Takashi._"

The words played through my mind over and over again unchanged and never stopping. 

"_And I can't believe he heard almost all of it. WHY ME!?!_"

I finished with a yell. I thought I heard a voice behind me, but when I turned I couldn't see anybody. I just shrugged and continued towards school. I arrived and sat underneath a tree and let my thoughts engulf me for what seemed only like minutes, but was much longer. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone grabbed me, squeezing me very hard. I opened my eyes and saw a girl latched onto me with long black hair. I looked at her confused and she just smiled at me. 

"_Kinomoto I'm so glad you're ok. You sent me that letter but I had no way to reach anyone in Japan so I was kind of out of the loop, and worried._"

She squealed apologetically, as she continued to smile at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and soon we were on our way towards the school. I still haven't said anything to this girl but it didn't seem to faze her. We got into the school and she dragged me to my homeroom, which also happened to be hers. We walked in and sat down and she continued to chat, till a small group of girls came up to her.

"_Meiling-chan, it's so nice to see you back in Tomoeda. We haven't seen you in a year or so how are you?_"

A group of girls asked just noticing me and turning their noses at the sight except one who waved happily. I returned the gesture and just watched as her 2 acquaintances watched on mulling in distaste the entire time. Meiling ignored them and turned back to me, but not before making a quip directed towards a girl I knew well. 

"_Mihara-sama, I heard you dated my cousin for a while. It must have been a nice change to finally date someone without having to pay them. But, as we know even a hog wouldn't date you for long with out pay._"

She tossed with an idling smirk. Mihara-san shot her a glare so cold it could have frozen stone, before she walked away with steam visible from her ears, with Naoko right behind and Rika slowly following behind laughing. She waved as she left us and I looked at Meiling with a smile. She was laughing hard as the teacher came in. But she stopped it and the short period went by very quick. 

Soon it was off to my first class, which only had Eriol, and Rika so it passed by uneventfully. The period ended and I walked to my next class with Eriol. On our way we passed by Daidouji, she gave me a smile and a wave then kissed Eriol, and went to her next class. 

We walked into our class and I sat in my seat. I observed the people around me and noticed 2 people that I knew. Meiling and Takashi, once my eyes scanned towards him I turned into a beet and looked away quickly. I saw Meiling take notice and give him a quick once over and looked back at me with a smirk. The unhappy look remained in my grimace, as I turned back to the front of the room. Some adult came in and told us that our teacher would be out for the remainder of the week. And that class would be a study hall in the Café. So we got our stuff together and followed the teacher to the Café we could sit anywhere I was going to sit with Meiling but she was playfully flirting with Takashi, and Eriol was with them as well and some other people. I looked away and sat at an empty table and got out some work and looked it over to make sure I did it correctly. 'I wish I had Ami here to help me.' I thought to myself.

"_Why are you by yourself?_" 

A thick voice asked. I turned and saw Meiling had just sat down next to me with a concerned look on her face. I turned away as I shook my head trying to convince her I was fine, but I didn't.

"_Kinomoto, what's wrong you can tell me._"

She pleaded genuinely concerned but I didn't quite feel right just telling her. But, I remembered something Sakura said,

"_Usagi, there's this girl Li Meiling. She shouldn't be around but ya never know with her. She's obnoxious, and crude, but if she likes you she's really caring, nice, helpful and funny. She hated me when she left to go back home, but that may change someday. So if by some chance you run into her be as nice as you can but not to so._"

I looked back up to Meiling. 

"_I just don't feel like sitting with Takashi right now that's all. It's kind of weird_"

I told her softly. I noticed her eyebrow furrow as I spoke. I looked at her returning her confused look.

"_Kinomoto that's partially the reason I came over to talk to you. Yamazaki's been asking me if I knew if you were mad at him, or anything._"

We sat in silence for a moment before the girl got up and left me and returned to the table. She soon came bouncing back with Eriol in toe. I just looked up at the 2 nervously. She pointed to Eriol, then at me and he stood behind me and lifted me from my seat into his arms. I was stunned so I didn't do anything for a moment but soon I got my senses back and tried to get out of his grasp. The room was watching and laughing hysterically. Meiling grabbed my stuff I had on the table and followed Eriol and myself to a table they had been sitting at. He set me down and once I opened my eyes I saw Taka-kun across from me I jumped back in surprise and fell of off my seat and landed in a heap with Meiling and my books sprawled everywhere. I saw Taka-kun, Eriol and Meiling giving me a worried and confused look as I rose to my feet and helped Meiling up. The laughter had died down but there was still snickering. I turned and walked out of the room ignoring the teacher's protests. As I opened the door to add more uncomfort to a comedic situation, I walked into someone as I was leaving. But they caught me so I didn't hit the ground. I looked into a pair of burning amber eyes and quickly closed my eyes as I ripped from his grasp and continued out of the café. 

"_You think someday you'll be able to finish a whole day of school, without leaving abruptly? _"

Syaoran yelled to me as I was leaving. I turned and gave him a cold glare and I continued to walk the halls thinking and trying to calm but was still very angry.

"_I know she was probably trying to help me… But, I embarrassed myself yesterday, why do they think I don't want to be around him. It's because I do. I feel bad I'll apologize to them if I see them later. And what was up with what Li-san said? _"

"_No need._"

I heard a familiar English voice speak, as I turned to see him right in front of me. I just smiled uneasily.

"_I'm sorry Eriol, it's just that I'll talk to Taka when I don't feel like such an idiot about last night. And at this moment I would like to take Syaoran's sword and stick it…_"

"_What happened?_"

A female screech demanded. I looked up and saw Meiling standing in the hall with her hands on her hips. She walked up to Eriol and I and waited for me to speak.

"_With that asswhole you call Syaoran, or Taka? Eriol, did Daidouji tell you what we talked about last night?_"

I asked changing the topic slightly. He nodded almost ashamed, I just gave him a knowing smirk.

"_Well Taka-kun heard almost all of it. I thought I put him on hold and I didn't I hit the 3-way calling feature and he just listened._"

Eriol's feature dropped and Meiling was somewhat in the dark as to what happened. 

"_Eriol, will you tell her, please?_"

I asked him as I walked past them and looked down the hall my eyes narrowing.

"_What do you want?_"

I called down the hall unhappily. I could feel Eriol, and Meiling staring at me, as well as the person I was addressing. Eventually Syaoran came out from behind a wall just staring at me. 

"_May I help you?_"

I asked him a little less deadly. He gave me a hurt look that affected me for a moment as he walked away. I frowned and began to turn when I heard the bell ring. I started walking before I realized that I left all my stuff in the café and ran back. I got in front of the door, and Takashi came out with something in his hands but I didn't pay any attention in fact I went out of my way to avoid him but it didn't work.

"_Saku, you can try as hard as you want to avoid me, but if you want your stuff you'll have to talk to me._"

He sternly scolded, I was already through the café doors and I looked around and saw nothing at all, so I walked out and slowly went over to him avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"_That's not exactly what I meant._"

He laughed lightly. He held his hands out and handed me my stuff I looked at it for a minute and took it quickly and went straight to my locker. I dropped my books on the floor and sighed heavily. 

"_How could I be so stupid?_"

I asked myself loudly. As I picked up my books, and stuffed some of them back in my locker. I grabbed my bag and was about to shut the door to my locker when I felt someone's presence I closed my locker and with a smile I turned around.

"_You aren't stupid my cute daughter. You just like him and feel like you've embarrassed him. Thinking he couldn't like you the way you think you feel for him._"

A boy my age declared with a knowing smile. I just sighed and walked up to him and we headed to lunch quietly.

"_But, he must hate me now. I know he doesn't like me as more than a friend, plus he heard me say that I also have feelings for Li-san._"

He cocked me a look and appeared to be in thought. Then he turned his full attention to me while we walked down the hall.

"_I know he cares for you. He may even be able to care for you as more than a friend, but I'm sorry you 2 aren't meant to be together..._"

He whispered in a mysterious almost prophetic tone.

"_I know, I know I'm going to be with Li-san. There's just something special about us._"

I groaned halfheartedly. He gave me a humoring look before he shook his head.

"_No YOU aren't meant for my descendent, you aren't meant for either of them, you're meant for someone else. Someone who's been with you for what seems like ages._"

He spoke both knowing and accusingly. It kind of unnerved me that he acted like I wasn't Sakura at times, especially at this moment. I shook uneasily but we were soon in the café. I saw a small group of friends in the café and Eriol and I sat with them. I just quietly ate my lunch, and slowly tried to forget about the past events. Making casual conversation with Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo. I saw Rika as she passed by me. With a wave, I started to like her so I offered to let her sit with us, and she accepted sitting between Eriol, and Syaoran. I continued to try and ignore my thoughts, in fact I got so comfortable that I dozed off. And when the bell rang to tell us lunch was ending I was startled and fell backwards, but was again caught in another pair of arms. I looked up slightly dizzy and saw Takashi above me, with a smirk. I just closed my eyes and sat upright tossing him a thanks. I asked Meiling if she wanted to come with me to my locker before the next class, and we waved bye to everyone as we got up and threw our trash away heading out of the café to my locker. 

"_What happened Kinomoto? Last time I was here I never had a chance with him, because you and him couldn't be separated. Now your ignoring him, and he's asking me, Eriol, Especially Tomoyo what's up. Oh yea, have you looked inside your bag?_"

She questioned suspiciously. I looked at my bag like it held a bomb then at her as I got the rest of my stuff and put it in my bag.

"_I'll see you later, I just need to finish putting this stuff in my bag and I don't' want you to be late for your class._"

I managed to get her to leave without me and once she was out of sight, I rummaged through my bag looking for a possible reason why she would have asked. And I found it; I found a black envelope with my name on it in white letters. I grabbed it and put it in my binder I was carrying so I could read it during class. I walked to my class worried as to what it may be or even whom it was from even though I think I know whom. I finally got to my science class and took a huge breath before walking through the doors. "_In, Out, In Out_" I was whispering to myself. Once I entered all eyes were on me. 'Not surprising after what happened the other day.' I thought to myself. As I quietly took my seat in the back of the class, the eyes slowly fading off of me that is except Li, Daidouji, and Mihara's. I could see their eyes on me. I just put my head down on my desk for a second and lifted it just in time for the teacher to walk in. As we opened our notebooks I took the letter out of my binder. And saw 2 pieces of paper the first looked like a 5-year-old had written it, it was kind of short, but I read it anyway. 

****

Saku~

Hi. Its Takashi. I at home and was playing with my legos. I just built a big hose. When I am old enuf I am gonna live in it and you are gonna come to. I love my best frend and you will alwas be here. OK. You have been my frend sinse I was 2 and we are5. That is a long time. And I hope you will always be. I love you saku my frend.

~Your bestest frend taka

I read this confused. 'Some letter from when he was around 5.' I thought to myself as I carefully got out the second page and read it, this one was much neater, and a little longer.

****

Dear Sakura,

You're probably a little confused now. Why did I show you something that I wrote to you when I was 5? You're asking your self. Well, to prove something is why I added that little note from way back when. You're the one who is avoiding me, not wanting to see me at all probably thinking for some reason that I don't like you, or couldn't like you as more than a friend. I know you better than I think, and if you really believe that then you really don't know me as well as I thought. We've been through so much together. 

The death of your mother, Syaoran, all your friends disposing of you to make room for Chiheru, you leaving us here to miss and worry about you. The whole time since I was 6 I liked you and so much I wanted you to care for me the way I cared for you. But I knew that would never happen. You were always liked by all the boys, you're so sweet, nice, funny, sincere, caring, not to mention gorgeous. I was just a dull, wisecracking, little dork. True I have changed over time but I'm just taller and a little more muscular, but I'm still the same dork. But this whole time my feelings haven't' changed, through, you numerous boyfriends, and my occasional girl I've always had strong feeling's for you, and never more than when you left. 

The reason I didn't say anything to you last night was because I was in shock. 'It was like wow, the girl I've been in love with since I was 6 kind of likes me too. Even thought she's still in love with her ex-boyfriend of 6 years.' 

Even though I care for you so much, not even I whom tries my hardest to ignore, can't deny the fact that there's something special between you and Li-san. It's almost like you were meant for each other. But that's obviously not why I'm writing this. You told Daidouji that you liked me. And that gave me the courage to ask you something I've wanted to, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me? If you want to meet me at your Sakura tree after class.

I hope to see you. }

Takashi

I read his letter in shock at everything he'd just admitted to me. I looked back up to the front of the class and surprisingly the teacher hadn't paid one bit of attentions to me. A dreamy smile forced it's way to my cheeks that I couldn't get rid of. Luckily the bell rang and class ended. I walked out still with that stupid grin on my face. But I got it under control as I walked into my last class of the day. Since I missed it the other day I looked around to see who was in it with me. I saw Meiling, Tomoyo, Li, Takashi, and Mihara all sitting in random spots in the room. I looked to see if there was an empty desk and sat at it. I avoided looking at anyone until the teacher came in. She looked right at me and welcomed me to class, then got started. We talked about stuff and did some sheets and then the ball rang. I tried to make sure I left the class before Taka and ran to my locker probably taking a few people out on the way. I took out the books I needed and put the rest away. And hurried out of school anxiously, I looked around and saw a boy with black hair, leaning on the tree I was by this morning. I walked up to him slowly, trying to put out the fire burning on my cheeks. As I got up to him I tapped his shoulder.

"_Hi Takashi._"

I greeted nervously. I just received a big grin from him and he stood in front of me and offered me his arm, and we were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you like chapter 12, what a day for Usa, and the guys in her life. . 

In the next chapter:

I again want to thank you for reading my story and for giving me such wonderful and helpful reviews. I hope you'll keep on reviewing and telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. (**If anyone could help me get it more interesting so people won't dislike it I'd like to hear your idea's**)

I'm already working on chapter 13 so it should be up as soon as I can get it up. But it may take a little longer I'm trying to think how to make this a good one. Stay tuned.

~Serenity Madison


	13. NO NEED FOR INJURIES (13)

S.M:**Chapter 13's comin' at ya... Hope you like it. Sakura's first day of school as Usagi and she has a duzy. She makes friends with Yui, has 2 unexpected visitors in her day, and an unexpected confrontation.**

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon or any other character._

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR INJURIES' 

"It's not too painful…"

With Sakura

The next morning was torture. I was excited and nervous about my first day of school, but also exhausted, not getting home till really late last night. I grabbed a pair of black flares and a Sailor Moon one-shouldered shirt and grabbed my bag and a zip up sweatshirt. I stopped in front of the mirror and twirled my hair in a large bun, and was on my way down to get some breakfast. I yawned a tired greeting as I walked into the kitchen and heard my parents whispering lightly. I cleared my throat and they finally looked at me greeting me suspiciously. 

"_Honey, Your mother and I got you a little something._"

My father told me secretively. I just looked at them with a confused look on my face. My mother came up from behind me and put her hands over my eyes as she lead me somewhere. She uncovered my eyes as the both cheered "_Tada!_"I looked and was shocked at what I saw in front of me. It was a pale pink El Camino. I thanked my parents and ran over to it happily, and jumped in and with a wave I took off on my way to school. I had been driving for less than 5 minutes when a thought struck me, 'I have no idea how to get to my school.' I thought to myself. But luckily I happened to pass a girl that I recognized from the other night, so I slowed down to talk to her.

"_Hey you were at my party weren't you?_"

I questioned; she looked at me and gave me an awkward smile as she nodded.

"_I'm sorry, but what's your name? I've been having a blank with almost everyone._"

I covered hoping she wouldn't take offence, she still smiled,

"_Kasaga Yui._"

I smiled, and nodded acknowledging her.

"_Yui-chan you want a ride?_"

I asked her, I saw her smile brighten. She nodded happily running over and jumping in the passenger's seat. 

"_Uhh… But I don't remember how to get to school._"

I uneasily confessed with a laugh. She told me how and we were on our way. Within 15 minutes we had arrived.

"_Do you want me to take you to the office?_"

She asked shyly I smiled and she led the way, I paused for a moment because I thought I felt something, but I didn't really see anything so I ignored it and caught up with Yui. Soon we entered the child building and were on our way to the office. I walked in and they already had my class schedule ready for me. She talked to me for a minute and let me go to my class. I left the office looking at my schedule and saw Kasaga-san waiting for me. 

"_You and I have the same homeroom._"

She smiled happily. I smiled and we headed to homeroom, but while I was walking down the hall, I thought I saw someone out of the corner of my eyes that just seemed a little odd. 

"_But he's 20 what would he be doing here?_"

I asked myself I saw Yui giving me a weird look. 

"_It's nothing I just. I swore I saw my boyfriend, but he's 20 so he wouldn't be here._"

I waved off as we continued to walk down the hall. I was looking at the paper in my hands as we walked towards the room. My locker's number 213, which we happened to pass. I stopped and tried to open it and once I finally got it open I took off sweatshirt and put it in and closed and re-locked it and caught up with Yui. We got into our homeroom and Yui went to her seat, the teacher looked at me and told me to sit anywhere. So I took an empty seat by Minako and Ami who I noticed were there, I turned and saw Yui who was in the back of the room and waved with a smile. And turned back to Minako and we chatted while the class passed, and Ami checked over all her homework. The bell rang and it was off to my next period. I left the room and stood in the hall looking at my schedule.

"_Math, yuck I hate math class._"

I sighed to myself, while taking my hair out of its bun with one hand. I shook my head, then jumped when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"_Something's never change, do they?_"

I heard a suave voice whisper in my ear as I turned and was soon looking into a pair of misty blue eyes. My confused look quickly gave way to a smile as I saw who it was. I turned so I was facing him and gave him a tight hug.

"_What are you doing here?_"

I asked slightly confused. He just smiled mischievously as he bent down and gave me a small kiss. I was shocked but quite happy to return it. It ended and he let go of me, and backed away saying that he had to go and I didn't want to be late for class. I gave him a playful look as I headed off to class. It took some searching but I finally found the room that my class was in. I walked in and apologize for being late, explaining that I couldn't find it. She said it was OK, and had me sit in the back of the room. When I sat down a girl in front of me turned and gave me a sly look.

"_Usa, why do you have such a big grin on your face._"

She asked inquiringly. I blushed and looked towards the front of the class, my smile slowly turning into a very unhappy grimace. As I saw 2 people I wish I hadn't Hino Rei, but worse was Chiba Mamoru.

"_What's he doing here?_"

I asked myself out loud as our eyes met, I could see hurt in them. But I tore my gaze and returned to our teacher, noticing that Yui was still looking at me with a concerned look on her. My teacher went over a lot of stuff that just kind of soaked into my head but didn't stay. It was unnerving the whole class I felt Mamoru's eyes on me. The teacher left the room to go do something and he took over, unenthusiastically teaching us about numbers, and elements. Eventually the bell rang and I was off to my next class. I saw Minako and Makoto chatting in the hall so I decided to go up to them. They both turned to look at me Minako had a weird smile that made me feel like something was up and Makoto had a weird look on her face too.

"_Is it true Usagi?_"

Makoto assaulted. I just looked at her confused till I saw the too innocent look on Minako's face.

"_What?_" 

I toyed, pleading naivete. She looked annoyed as she continued to badger me.

"_Come on I want to know, Minako knows and a girl said they saw you with one of the teacher's assistants._"

She persisted, I just looked to Minako and asked what class she had next. She smiled and laughed as she told me that her and Makoto had study hall in room 110. I smiled happily and told them that I did as well. And we headed towards the classroom, Makoto stewing because I won't say anything, which Minako and I found quite funny. We walked into our study hall and saw a group of people that I knew so we went and sat with them. The desks weren't really in rows they were more like clusters. I sat with Ami, Minako, Yui, Makoto, and a guy and a girl that I didn't know. But, I felt like I should have known the guy. I waved to all of them as I sat down. 

"_Usa-san I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go to your party. I had to finish up something, and I didn't till around 12.00. I hope Seiya remembered to greet you for me._"

I stated I just smiled at him. We talked idle not really about anything. But Makoto was still trying to figure out if I was dating anyone. I didn't say a thing and neither did Minako, but Yui was a little confused and the boy just remained quiet.

"_I thought you said you thought you saw your boyfriend earlier, but that he was to old to be here._"

Yui blurted cluelessly. I just sighed and ignored Makoto's incessant nagging. We all laughed and were having a fun time. 

"_Oh yeah, Taiki, are you and your brothers coming here now?_"

A shy voice asked; he just nodded with a smile and turned his attention back to me. 

"_We're taking time off our tour and coming to stay here for a while, it's been over 2 years since we've been able to be here and see you guys and obviously a lot's happened since we were gone._"

He finished directing a smirk on me. I looked at the desk in front of me avoiding their eyes. And luckily the bell rang and we were off to our next classes. I left the room with Yui and Ami; I asked what classes they had next. Ami had English but Yui had World History with me. We walked to the class and chatted when a group of boys walked up to us. 

"_Hey Tsukino-san, long time no see. You've definitely grown up while you were away, it's done you good._"

The boy remarked thinking he was suave and cool. 

"_Daiki-chan, why have you been being such a pest, ever since you found out Usa-chan's home, do you like her now?_"

Yui yelled to the boy in front of her. He just looked at me like he didn't even hear her talking to him. I continued to walk leaving a stewing Yui behind. But the jerk grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. It hurt the jerk had his keys or something in his hand, and I tried to pull away but that didn't work, 

"_Excuse me, will you please let go of my arm, you jerk._" 

I asked with a clearly annoyed tone. The boy just gave me a weird look like I was crazy and started laughing. I just gave him a smirk, which perplexed him, and I concentrated hard on a cards power. As I was doing this Yui kicked him and started yelling at him and walked off. His hand soon flew off of my wrist like it was on fire. I just stared at him keeping the smirk on my face, till I noticed that someone had grabbed the boy by the shirt it was a tall man with dark hair. But I didn't really pay attention till I heard a deep voice speak. 

"_Don't you now better than upset girls, especially when they're so defenseless and small?_"

The older man asked with a bite to his voice. He let go of the offending guy that was clutching his hand as he ran. I just turned and quickly headed for class. "_Mamoru baka_" I tossed behind him as I left him standing there. But as I was leaving a smile snuk to my lips, but I quickly wiped it away. And walked into the classroom, and instantly stared apologizing for my tardiness. I explained why I was tardy as I walked up to the teacher. She just smiled at me and told me to take a seat in front of Kasaga. As I walked to my seat I say Yui staring at me looking like she wanted to kill me. I smiled as I was getting the stuff out of my bag when all the girls in the class that I could see got a dreamy look in their eyes including Yui. 'Boy she changed quickly…' I thought to myself.

"_What's wrong?_"

I asked without turning. She pointed to the front of the room. I looked up to see what she was looking at and our eyes locked, and I turned bright red. Yui noticed and I just gave her a big smile before I turned to the front of the room. He smiled brightly and waved to me; I just managed to return a small wave of my own.

"_Class this here is Furuhata-sama, he's going to be my assistant from Tokyo University. He'll help any of you who have questions or need help._"

She explained.

"_Oh yes, and class let us welcome Tsukino-sama to our class._"

She concluded as she began to teach the class. She went over places, dates and other seemingly irrelevant facts. She gave us an assignment that we'd have the weekend to work on. We had to do a report on someone we found important, it could be from the past or now. We could do it by ourselves or work with a partner. I sighed and read over the information and just stared off before the teacher spoke again.

"_There's only 15 minutes left so you can talk amongst yourselves._" 

I turned to talk to Yui who I saw still staring at the front of the class, bright red. I waved my hand in front of her face but to no avail, her eyes were glued, and I should have known. I turned and saw my boyfriend staring right at me, with a weird grin on his lips. I smiled shyly and turned back to Yui. 

"_Yui-chan, who was that person who was talking to us this morning._"

She looked at me once more and that pissed look returned.

"_That was my great and loving boyfriend, Asuka Daiki..._ _Isn't he charming._"

She added as a ridiculing afterthought, as she continued to stare at me. I just looked at her confused.

"_You haven't been going out long have you, I mean…_"

I stated but didn't really want to finish. She laughed to herself but spoke. 

"_UH… Well actually, we've been together for over 3 and a half… years. I used to live in Kyoto and we met there but when I moved neither of us wanted to give the other up. So we managed to stay together, and then not long before you left he transferred here, and we were reunited once more._"

She ended dreamily. I smiled at her as I looked to the front of the room and gestured for Motoki to come over, he happily hopped to his feet and was quickly besides me. He sat on my desk and pet me on the head playfully, Yui appeared to be in a state of shock but smiled at me. I chatted lightly with both of my friends as the bell finally rang. I sighed as I got my notebooks together and put them in bag, and grabbed my schedule from my pocket. 'Lunch' I read very happy, as I left the room. A feeling was playing around in the back of my mind like something was wrong, it was the same feeling I had ignored this morning.

"I have to check it out."

I whispered as I tried to sneak off to change.

"_Usagi, where ya going?_"

A small barrage of voices questioned running down the hall to see me. I spun and waved to my friends as they approached me. It was Motoki, Ami, Minako, and Taiki. I looked at them uneasily as the feeling was intensifying. 'I have a feeling I'm going to wish I hadn't ignored this earlier.' I thought to myself. 

"_So any of you feel that?_"

I questioned. They all just sort of looked at me funny. "_Concentrate!_" I commanded, they did as I told them and I think they felt something but I wasn't 'sure exactly what. I just ran out of the school and followed the feelings I was getting; it felt so cold and so empty. I came to a fountain in downtown Juuban, the 2 girls as well as the Taiki boy and Motoki still followed behind me. I looked around still not seeing anything until suddenly I saw a ball of fire hurtling towards us. I managed to call jump to me and jumped high out of the way. We were all caught by surprise, but soon got our bearings. I looked around wildly and saw it far in the distance; it was a monster. It was enormous being at least 10 feet tall, it kind of resembled one of the monsters Usa described but for some reason I thought it also resembled a clow card, although that was a weird, and unlikely thought. I grabbed something from my pocket and closed my eyes, and concentrated as hard as I could.

"_Moon Eternal Make-up!_" 

I yelled unfamiliarly.

"_I call upon the power of my star, empower the Change card, turn its might to change my form into Sailor Moon._"

I whispered quickly hoping it would work. Soon I was enveloped in a warm light and felt something go through me. And when the light faded away I was left in my place wearing a familiar outfit, with large wings adorning my back and a scepter in my hand.

"_It worked!_"

I yelled happily. 

"_Sailor Moon!_"

I heard someone yell. I turned and saw 3 scouts behind me. I jumped in surprise but went by them to listen to what mercury had to say. She had already scanned the monster and it was some kind of mutant hybrid of one of a diamons, and something else, something very different from anything's she's ever encountered. But while she was explaining this to us the abomination used this as a chance to attack us, seeing as I was the only one paying attention to it.

"_Moon Frisbee_"

I called and a disk shot towards the monster and it cried in pain as I hit his arm. But the thing was now only angry, and running after us. In all the commotion of finding the monster and transforming, I almost forgot about Motoki, that is till I watched the monsters movements and saw that he was going to attack him. The creature was running towards him, with large claws showing and something in his hand that looked dangerous. He was frightened and couldn't move, as if an instinct I jumped to the air, and flew as fast as I could to Motoki and dropped in front of him just in time save him from being injured by the monster, by being impaled myself. I was attached to the monster's claws and was being dangled around like a toy. 

"_Moon Frisbee_"

I called once again. A glowing disk shot through the creature but this thing just refused to die. 

"_Venus love me chain, Star Gentle Uterus._"

I numbly heard and I saw a chain of energy wrap around the monsters arm making pain rip through me at the jolt. And flaming white light came hurdling at the monster and I felt the thud of the ground underneath me. I managed to roll to my side and pull out the claws still embedded through my abdomen. It was pain like I've never felt but I knew it would be ok. I made it to one knee and was fighting to get to my feet. The monster took this opportunity to try to attack me. But a rose was tossed into his arm and he backed up slightly. I glanced to my left as a masked man in a tuxedo jumped to my side and tried to help me up, but I made it to my feet myself. I saw the monster had Minako in it's hand and the scout in black and Ami attacking it, but it was no good, it was digging it's claws into her, we could see the blood dripping. I ran at it determined to get her out of its hands. 

"_Sailor Body Attack!_"

I yelled as I broke from the masked man's loose grip on my arm, and ran at it. I hit it's arm causing it to drop Minako luckily the black clothed scout was right below us and caught her. I jumped off the creature away from the others with a loud thud as I landed on the hard cement. As quickly as I could I rose to my feet and uneasily took a fighting position, as the monster steadily came towards me. I saw the other scouts as well as the masked man trying to run towards me but I stopped all of them. I held my hand up and called the shield card to form a bubble around the creature and myself. I turned back to the advancing monster; it was bizarre, as the monster walked towards me it almost looked like it was shrinking, and changing. By the time it was directly in front of me it was a form that was all too familiar to me.

"_FIGHT!_"

I questioned very surprised. I remained in my crouched position, as I looked it over meticulously. 'It wasn't the same the outfit it wore, a mark on its forehead, the color of its hair and skin were all different from the fight card Meiling and I captured.' I thought to myself as I stared at the thing in front of me.

"_Who are you?_" 

I asked it impatiently. It started laughing at me as it threw its first punch, which I easily dodged. Returning with a kick of my own, which hit it in the side. It was knocked off balance for a little bit, but soon regained it pursuing its attack on me. It'd kick, I'd dodge, I'd punch, it'd dodge occasionally we made contact but for what seemed like hours the 2 of us sparred. Till I had one moment; it charged up and threw a punch but it missed and it's hand went into the soft dirt and was stuck, giving me enough time to jump above it and hold the moon rod in front of me as I closed my eyes.

"_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss… Staff of the cards, allow this energy to pass through you._"

I finished inaudible. A bright power came through me and it went full force towards the monster. 

"_Sakura_"

It screamed in pain as it dissolved in the beam. I looked at the rod in my hands with surprise then quickly returned the power of shield. While the others where still occupied I held my wand (**_the moon rod_**) above my head.

"_Change, undo the power of Sailor Moon._"

I was wrapped into a ball of light and when it was removed I looked like Usa again. I sighed lightly as my knees wobbled slightly. But I held onto my knees and kept my balance. I looked at my bare arm and saw blood on to, but I ignored this and ran as fast as I could to Minako. She was back to normal now and had 3 puncture wounds but Ami said she was going to be OK, I was relieved but still worried. I sighed as I felt my eyes getting heavy and closing with out warning. 

I opened my eyes and saw Motoki directly over me with an almost frightened look in his eyes and I looked at the others surrounding me and they had the same look confused and scared expression. I tried to sit up but for some reason it was really painful. It took me a few minutes but I managed to sit upright. I noticed something on my shoulder, and that explained everything. I saw a lock of dark auburn hair. I grabbed for my hair and it was down to my shoulders. I slowly put my hands on the ground next to me and starred down with a heavy sigh. I pushed myself upwards and got to my knees, I wobbled as I worked to my feet but surprisingly a hand helped me stand. Once I rose I looked to see Chiba Mamoru next to me with a smile on his lips.

"_Usa sent you didn't she, she isn't ready to come but she wanted us to be alright?_"

He asked emotionally. As he bent down and kissed my forehead. I backed away from him, from all of them nearly falling to the ground.

"_I can't believe I've screwed up so badly!_"

I scolded myself as they just watched me intently.

"_Who are you, and what have you done with Usagi?_" 

A shy voice questioned with persistence. I looked over at Ami who looked hurt. I pulled the locket from my pocket; "_somehow that managed to stay._" I laughed to myself as I looked back up at their disturbed faces. I turned the locket back into my key and called my chant, to unlock its power. 

__

"Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!" 

I called, as a familiar and comforting light surrounded me. Which faded away leaving me in front of them with my staff in my hands. I pulled out a card and held it tightly in my hands. And saw that Ami, and Motoki were slowly trying to approach me.

"_Erase card, erase the severity of my wound, and make the people who've seen me as Sakura Kinomoto forget that I exist, and continue to see me as Usa, ERASE!_"

I commanded of the card. The jester figure arose from the card with what looked like a large transparent blanket in its hands. It wrapped the blanket around me and a few minutes later pulled it away and my side was only slightly more than a superficial injury. Then the jester playfully floated in front of everyone. Minako tried to crawl away but didn't get very far before her head was covered by a sheet. After the card had finished it returned and they fell unconscious for a moment. I took this opportunity to pull 3 cards out.

"_Turn me back into Usa-chan Create, Change and voice._"

I commanded. I ran over to my friends praying that the erase worked. I laid my head back down on Motoki's lap and pretended to groggily lift my head as well as them.

"_Are you OK?_"

I asked as I once again returned to Minako's side. She looked at me with a smile and the others rushed over. My side still rang with pain, I looked down and my shirt was deep red, and I raised it and saw a deep gash in my side.

"_You're in worse shape than myself._"

She laughed; she lifted her shirt and the punctures weren't that bad. She steadily got to her feet and offered me her hand; I took it and unsteadily rose to my feet. We both closed the distance between our friends and ourselves. Taiki and Ami helped Minako even though she fought saying she was fine and Motoki came over and hugged me lovingly. I wrapped my arm around him tightly and held my side with the other one.

"_I'm sorry Usa._"

He whispered as he still held me close. 

"_It's ok. I would not have let anything happen to you. I wouldn't have…_"

I assured him as I carefully turned in his grip. 

"_Minako I'm so sorry, I didn't get to you before the Monster could hurt you._"

I apologized sincerely. She smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"_Usa it's OK. You kicked ass, I've never knew you could fight like that…_"

She paused for a moment and came up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me out of Motoki's grip and gave me a tight hug.

"_Usa, you've changed so me, both as yourself and Sailor Moon. I'm glad you are again our leader, and my friend._"

I blushed and smiled at her. But then something struck me.

"_School, how long do you think we've been out here. _"

"_About 45 minutes _"

I saw Motoi looking at his watch. I pulled something form my pocket and held I up to them.

"_My friend lent it to me in case of emergencies, this isn't really one but I can see if it'll work._"

I pulled out my key, which had changed back into a locket and concentrated and it turned into the moon rod, without me having to be Sailor Moon. I threw the card in the air and held the rod to it.

"_Time card, bring back 45 minutes from the past._"

I yelled as a cloaked man came from within the card and turned over his sand scale and then disappeared. I tiredly put the card back in my pocket and returned the moon rod to my locket and put it in my pocket. And started walking back towards school. I turned and saw them all standing there with look of confusion. I waved my hands for them to follow me and they just shook their heads and ran to me. We were all walking and I felt someone poke my injured side hard.

"_You're not OK Odango Atama, you need some help, your still bleeding._"

I grimaced and pulled out of his reach while holding my side.

"_Thanks for so annoyingly pointing that out Mamu-chan._"

I yelled over to him, I saw him give me a strange look. I turned to face where I was walking and soon felt someone lifting my arm above my head. I turned and Saw Motoki holding up my arm while he lifted my shirt to look at the cut. I blushed slightly and he looked up at me as he let me go. 

"_Usa you'll need a few stitches but besides that it's not that bad._"

I frowned. "_It's not that bad._" He took my hand and started walking again.

"_I have some stuff back at the arcade, I could fix you up and have you back to school. In no time._"

He proposed. 

"_Yeah school.._"

I mocked sarcastically, and just gave him an awkward smile and followed him. 

"_I'll see you at school you guys._" 

I called back to my friends, as we left for the arcade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked 13, what a day for Sakura, and her friends. 

In the next chapter:Sakura finishes her little ordeal with some almost enjoyable medical treatment, and makes an uneasy call. Usagi goes on her date and receives a gift, and the next day. "What another enemy. What the…"

Wait and see, in the next chapter 'NO NEED FOR APOLOGY' "It's definitely regretful."

I again want to thank you for reading my story and for giving me such wonderful and needed reviews. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. (**If anyone could help me make it a little more interesting so people will like it, I'd like to hear any idea's**)

I'm already working on chapter 14 so it should be up as soon as I can get it up. But it may take a little longer I'm trying to think how to make this a better chapter. Stay tuned.

~Serenity Madison


	14. NO NEED FOR APOLOGY (14)

S.M:**Chapter 14 here... Hopin' you like the accidents, apologies, and school work, as well as the dates, and romanticism. **

Sakura makes amends with Usa's Oto, has uneasy times with her new boyfriend, and a confrontation with the boyfriend of a friend. Usa has her first date with Sakura's best friend, makes friends with Eriol, despite his uncertain accusations, which she's still mostly clueless about.

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. Not do own or have any rights to the songs First Love, Konya wa Boogie Back, Shingo mama no oh that are used. _

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR APOLOGY'

"It's definitely regretful."

****

5 minutes later

We were in the arcade and he was getting some stuff ready for me, and I was sweating bullets, and was so nervous. He washed the area and as carefully as he could stitched me up, it hurt but not as much as I thought it would. I looked up to him when he was done and a single tear fell to my cheek, and he kissed it away as he took off his shirt. 

"_Here_"

He offered I was confused for a moment till he handed it to me. I got to my feet a little to quickly and stretched my side, but I continued to my feet and walked in the back room, changed my shirt and came out only moments later wearing my tight flares and a rather large blue plaid button up shirt. And I had my Sailor Moon shirt in my hands. I balled it up so the blood wouldn't get on anything and set it on the table, and walked over to Motoki who was looking outside the door still shirtless. I grabbed his hand in mine and wrapped my other arm around him and stretched and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me with an unreadable smile, as he hugged me tightly in his arms. 

I hugged him back and we stood there for a moment not letting go of each other, I looked up at him with a lustful smirk and he just laughed at me not sure what exactly I was up to. He bent down to hug me once again and I hugged him tightly but I captured his lips in a passionate, searing kiss. He was taken by surprise but soon lifted me in his arms so I was around his waist and returned the kiss with even more passion. Awhile later I noticed the time. I slowly made my way to my feet feeling a little groggy and like I was on fire I kissed him once more on the cheek and told him I only had 20 minutes left. 

He rose and unknowingly he started for the door, and was about ready to leave. I just stood there and turned a bright pink, he eventually realized I wasn't behind him and turned to face me, and saw me staring at him with an embarrassed smile towards the ground. He looked at himself and turned bright red as he walked past me and grabbed his clothes and threw them on. He walked back to the door and held it open for me and I uncomfortable exited. We were on our way back to school so I could face my punishment. The walk back was quiet and very uneasy. 

"_Why didn't you mention that you were going to be an assistant for one of my teachers? It would have made me so happy._"

I asked him inaudible shy. He looked at me with a smile, and pat my head lightly.

"_For that reason, I was going to mention it at the party. But things happened, so I decided that I wanted to surprise you. But I was a little worried too because I remembered that Mamu-kun's there too, but he's there everyday of the week, and you might be in his class._"

He finished quietly more to himself.

"_I would have been happy even if you weren't my loving, great and awesome boyfriend. And I do have my math class with Mamu-chan it's the same class I have with Rei it wasn't any fun._"

I exclaimed sadly. But perked up quickly as I continued.

"_But that doesn't matter. The class ended eventually and I got to go to Social studies and see you._"

I said as we were in front of the school. I had grabbed his hand at some point, and we looked at each other shyly. He smiled brightly at me and hugged me once more outside of school before we entered.

"_Is it OK?_"

He nodded happily with a permanent blush on his cheeks. He walked into the school and even walked with me to my locker and I grabbed my stuff out and pulled my schedule out of my pocket to remind me of what I had. It was a little rumpled and bloody, but I could still read it. 

"_English_"

I read out loud, I looked at the classes that surrounded my locker they were in the 2 hundreds. I shyly kissed Motoki and left to find my class as I walked tears lightly slid down my cheeks. I thought I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it and continued towards class, but I walked by a bathroom and quickly dodged inside and sat in one of the stalls trying to shake the weird feeling I had as tears streaked my eyes. I pulled my wand out and was about to call my chant, but I heard someone. 

"_Usagi!_"

I heard a familiar voice ask from outside the stall. I wiped my eyes and opened the door coming face to face with Yui who was looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"_You're really, really late for class, you want to come with me?_" 

I nodded slowly and we left the small echoing bathroom.

"_Hey Usagi, where'd you disappear too at lunch?_"

I looked over at Yui next to me. 

"_What happened to your cute Sailor Moon shirt? You weren't wearing that one._"

She said as she put her arm around me and accidentally touched my sore spot making me jump in pain. She backed away from me and walked down the hall I put my hand on my side and ran up to her.

"_I'm sorry Yui, but that's why I wasn't at lunch. I was playing around with my friends and I slammed into an edge somewhere and cut my side. It looks pretty bad but it's really ok, but my boyfriend was worried so he took me to the arcade and gave me stitches and gave me his shirt since mine was all bloody._"

I concluded as I lifted my shirt, and showed her my still pink and stitched side. She grimaced and looked away shaking. 

"_Yuck_"

She said as we continued to walk, I just laughed and placed my hand over my side. We got into our classroom, and she took her seat and I saw my friends looking at me. I apologized for my extreme tardiness and took my seat and listened as Mizuki-chan talked a little about grammar and she read us some poetry from a book then she handed us all some paper.

"_Class I want you to write me 3 poems. They should be about a person that's really important to you, someone that you might be a little indifferent with, or don't like. And the last one can be something that's important, or something that you may choose but it has to be OK'd by me first. You'll have the rest of class to do it and depending on how you work, I'll decide when it'll be due._"

She finished contently. We got out notebooks and some students had questions, on what kind of poems you can write, what they can be on; and other such things, she answered them and we continued to work. 

"_Oh class any of you that feel like a little extra credit or just like to write if you pass in more than 3 and they're good, you can get some extra credit._"

She absently added as an after thought. I took out my notebook and started by making lists. 

"_Who's important to me? What objects might be._" 

I asked myself I just started writing. 

"_Usa, love the wardrobe change, nice shirt._"

Minako interrupted my thoughts with a giggly whisper from her seat. I just stuck my tongue out at her and turned my head back to my desk.

"_Usa… You look different; did you get to shower or something? There's a glow to you that makes you look beautiful and relaxed._"

Minako whispered with a serious smile. I blushed blazing red and looked away again this time out the window so they wouldn't notice, but I heard someone snickering and I looked back to my groups of friends still blindingly red, making them give me weird look.

"_I heard from the girls that you fought a monster earlier, and that you've gotten stronger, and kicked serious ass?_"

Rei questioned quietly almost ashamed.

"_Yea, it almost would make you wish you hadn't thrown me out!?!_"

I whispered meanly.

"_Usagi how's your side?_"

Ami murmured quietly trying to break the tension between Rei and I. I just shrugged and lifted the side of my shirt, the cut went almost down my whole side but looked deeper in the middle, and it was badly bruised almost a dark purple. I pocked at it and only winced lightly.

"_I think it would have been OK, but Motoki's just too protective. But that's why he's so great. I hope I don't get his shirt dirty, I kind of like it._"

I finished with a smile, I saw lovey eyes from Minako and Ami, and Rei just smiled nervously. 

"_Usa did you say Motoki, was he just passing by or something? How did you explain your injury, did you cover or cry like a baby? Did you even think of that any of you._"

I saw Ami and Minako exchanging glances, and an understanding look came over their faces. I just looked at both of them with a smirk that confused them.

"_Actually Motoki just kind of followed us I didn't even realize that._"

Ami mumbled.

"_Usa how could you have been so irresponsible._"

Rei spoke trying to remain quite but her voice slightly rose. I glared at her before I spoke.

"_Hino-sama for your info… Motoki's known since the day I left. I told the crystal to make all whom cared about me to forget, till they saw me next. To be honest I'm surprised you forgot considering how I worded it. Anyway, moments later he appeared, and I had written him a note so I had him get it. He was confused but soon figured out that it was real and that I was telling the truth._"

Rei and the others looked at me in shock. 

"_That's really sweet of you, you're dating him to protect us. But you don't have to._"

She finished in a raised voice, and an evil look on her face. I couldn't help myself this girl was being a b**** and I was very angry, I rose from my seat and rose my hand and slapped her hard. Her head turned away and she was holding her cheek tightly as she turned back to me sorely. Mizuki looked over at the small group and noticed what I had done and the fact that I looked ill so she had me go to the nurses office, accompanied by Makoto. She nodded and got up and followed me out of the door. We walked for a moment and just looked in passing rooms not saying much.

"_Hey Usa you gonna go to the dance this Saturday night?_"

Makoto asked uneasily clearly trying to avoid the subject of Rei. I looked at her and shrugged. 

"_Maybe, If my parents let me I'm going to go somewhere tomorrow, and my side kind of hurts so it depends._"

She frowned for a moment and concentrated her eyes on my side, so I lifted my shirt and she looked at it again.

"_That looks painful but it must have healed because the middle all that really bad. Who stitched you up, they did a good job._"

I sighed as I continued to walk. 

"_Toki-chan. He made sure everything was OK. He made sure all my needs were met._"

I absently babbled turning bright red. She smiled widely, as if silently saying I knew it. I sighed again and continued to walk. We made it to the nurse's office and got me some Tylenol. And slowly returned to class not in a rush to try to write poems, by the time we returned to class I just had to pack up my stuff then I left. I saw the girls and a few guys I waved bye to them as I was on my way to the parking lot. 

"_Hey Usa how're you getting home?_"

A macho voice asked from behind me. I quickly turned around and unfortunately saw whom I expected.

"_O… Mamu-chan. What do you want I need to get home._"

I addressed a little harshly. He winced but showed no other sign he cared. He was silent so I just headed back towards my car, and hopped in tossing my bags in the front seat and taking off for home.

It was a nice peaceful drive home. I pulled into my driveway and made my way into the house, I walked in the front door and was immediately was assaulted by a flying Nerfball. 

"_Watch out!_"

I heard a voice yell form the other room. I held my head as I picked up the ball and carried it annoyedly to the other room. I saw my little brother wrestling with what looked like a tall but feminine guy but from closer inspection I saw it was indeed a girl with short shiny blonde hair. I immediately knew who it was.

"_oto-chan, Ten'oh-san… What are you guys doing?_"

I asked them as I threw the ball at Shingo's head. It hit him and just bounced off which I found quite funny I put my hand on my side, as I laughed a little harder. Ten'oh and him just looked at each other, then they crept towards me. I backed up thinking I knew what they were going to do and I was right. They both jumped on me and started tickling me. It hurt but I couldn't stop laughing. 

They finally let up when oto got some blood on his hands. He was freaked and jumped back and Ten'oh was just a little confused. I jumped up and ran in the bathroom I looked at myself quickly before I lifted my shirt and saw that, what had started to heal had some what been torn during the rough housing. I took a facecloth and washed it and grabbed a towel and held it over it as I left the bathroom. I was going to walk into the kitchen to use the phone as I passed Ten'oh sitting on the floor confused. I looked at her and she slowly got to her feet.

"_What the hell happened. Shingo stared at his hand saying he hurt you and ran off._"

"_Where's oto-chan?_"

She just pointed behind her as she came up to me and tugged on my shirt.

"_This is new._"

She smirked, I just hurried to the phone and dialed the number to crown arcade. I stood by the phone fidgeting as it rang.

"_Hello_"

Finally a voice answered.

"_Hi, may I speak to Furuhata Motoki it's a little important._"

I concluded wistfully. I heard the person on the phone yell for Motoki then someone picked up the phone. 

"_Hello?_"

He questioned curiously. A shy smile came to my cheeks as I spoke.

"_Hello Motoki, I'm sorry but I need your help… When I got home my brother and Ten'oh decided to attack me, and they tickled me and my injury reopened or something. Is there anything you can do or should I just leave it?_"

I questioned stupidly. He thought for a minute before he spoke.

"_Why don't you come down here and I can take a quick look at it._"

"_Thank-you Toki-chan._"

I yelled into the phone as I hung up and ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"_Where you going that you need to look so nice?_"

A deep female voice asked. I turned to face the girl as I grabbed for the towel that was slipping from my side. 

"_I'm going to the arcade, do you think you can drive me?_"

She sighed and nodded. I buttoned my shirt and got a new towel and we quietly walked out to her sweet car. I got in the passenger's seat and we took off. The ride was quiet except for the radio, which was playing 'Konya Wa Boogie Back'. We soon were in front of a bustling arcade filled with young people. I walked in and quickly found Motoki behind the counter. I saw a lot of people I passed staring at me. I looked myself over to see if there was anything weird and I noticed some blood on my shirt. 

I hurried over to Motoki leaving Ten'oh by herself. I hugged him and he ushered me off to the back room and turned the light on. He looked at his shirt and noticed some blood. He had me lift it so he could look at my cut, I did and removed the deeply drenched towel that covered it and he let out a deep sigh.

"_I can take them out and redo them, but if I do you have to be more careful, don't let people hurt you like that._"

He sighed as he carefully began to cut them and pull them out. He masterfully redid them and this time he put a large bandage over them. I lowered my shirt and we left the back room, receiving some snickers as we emerged. I blushed and he just laughed nervously I went to find Ten'oh and I found her with Hino, so I returned to Motoki for a little bit.

"_What time do you get off of work?_"

I asked him shyly. He looked back at the clock then again at me.

"_A few hours._"

I nodded and sat quietly for a moment while he happily served people, I just quietly watching him. The more I watched him the redder I felt my cheeks turn. Finally Ten'oh came over to me and taped my side making me jump, she laughed slightly and asked if I wanted to go back home, I looked back at Motoki who seemed busy, so I nodded and just left following her. 

"_So what was so important that you had to leave so suddenly?_"

She asked as we approached her car. I just lifted my shirt and showed her the bandage. She started freaking out asking me a bunch of questions on the way home. I answered as many as I could and at last we were in front of my house. I got out of the car and into the house and searched for oto-chan. I found him of all places in my room, sitting on my bed. I walked in slowly and walked up to him and sat down.

"_Hey what's wrong?_"

I asked concerned. He looked at me but quickly looked away. 

"_Usa I'm sorry for being such a little pest in the past, and hurting you._"

I looked at him confused. As he continued speaking,

"_It's weird for a while it felt like I didn't have a sister but that day I saw you at the door I know I did, I knew you existed and I was so happy. I've changed over the months; I felt there was some unknown reason I had to. And the day I saw you I remembered that last time we saw each other. And I was so ashamed._"

FLASHBACK

****

Usagi walked in the house sad from the break-up and the fact that she no longer had her friends there for her and to top it all off she had to go home to a taunting younger brother.

"_Oneesan, I- I think I'm goin' to have a heart attack you're home before 4.00, and you're not on your way back to see your friends or Ma-mor-u._"

He said sarcastically. She was fuming and upset she gave him a glare so cold it could have frozen fire then spoke heatedly. 

"_OTO-chan you Baka! We broke up and I'm not friends with them anymore._"

She finished disappointedly. He just looked away like he didn't even care.

"_What ever Odango Atama. What took him so long_."

He laughed. Usagi couldn't control her anger anymore and she hit him hard upside the head as she turned and stormed upstairs to her room. 

END FLASHBACK

Shingo concluded sadly, he was now silent. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"_Oto-chan, I know I'm not the best older sister in the world I'm a klutz, stupid, annoying and so much more, but I love you, and it just hurt me how you treated me that day. Like it was some meaningless joke. But I accept your apology I can see that you have changed and grown a lot._"

I said as I enveloped him in a hug. He quickly hugged me back but careful I think he didn't want to touch me. 

"_Let me show you something._"

I whispered into his ear as I rose to my feet.

"_Me being the idiot I am hurt myself kind of bad today. My friends and I were playing a game and I fell on the edge of something and cut my side. That's why there was blood on your hand. You guys tore my stitches. I'm sorry if it scared you._"

I finished as I lifted my shirt and took off the bandage. He squirmed and poked at it. "_Oww_" I laughed as I swatted his hand away. I lowered the shirt and he got up and gave me a hug as he left the room. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes and thought of Usagi and wondered how she was doing. I sat up and reached for the phone and dialed my number.

"_Hello_"

A familiar but pesky voice answered. 

"_May I speak to Sakura?_"

"_No_"

He added sharply.

"_She's out but better be home soon. Would you like me to give her a message?_"

He asked becoming a little friendlier. 

"_Could you tell her Usagi called and that I'll be gone all night but I'll be around her area soon._"

"_Sure but… where do you live?_"

"_Juuban_"

I heard a weird noise over the line.

"_It must be you. Because of you, she got in a fight with one of my friends who, was visiting. How do you know Chiba Mamoru?_"

He questioned intently. I was speechless so I just blurted that he was an ex-boyfriend and that I had to go and hung up the phone. I heard one of my parents cars pull up as I was hanging up the phone and I ran down stairs, and greeted my mom at the door. 

With Usagi

He gave me a big grin and stood in front of me and offered his arm, and we were off. We walked off the school grounds nervously and in silence. I eventually let go of his arm and my arms swung listlessly. 

"_Are you nervous Taka-chan?_"

I asked him curiously. He laughed and nodded. I laughed too and tried to think. We were 10 minutes from the school when I remembered something.

"_Eriol!_"

I yelled surprising Taka who jumped next to me. I ran back towards the school and looked around but I couldn't see Eriol anywhere. I turned back to Taka who'd been following me. 

"_Do you maybe want to visit with Eriol-kun, and _Daidouji_? I was supposed to talk with him today but I kind of forgot when I got your note._"

I shrugged embarrassed. He gave me an unsure look and shrugged.

"_We can do what ever you want till 7.45. We have something to do._"

He finished with a smile; I hugged him tightly and then ran towards Daidouji's dragging Taka by his arm. He stood firm so I jerked to a stop. I looked at him confused. He took his arm from my grip and closed the distance between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"_Sakura, why don't we take our time and enjoy each others company. Plus I had a tough Soccer match during gym. I swear I think some people are trying to kill me. There's only so much abuse I can take._"

He finished with a laugh. I slowed down and we walked together.

"_It's probably a good idea to not see Daidouji so soon, she'll get all happy prematurely and whip out her Camera and get clips of us. Unless she's changed that much._"

I finished with a nervous laugh. Taka smiled at me and we walked. It really felt good to walk in his arms; it was warm, and different. 

We were soon in front of a huge mansion, which I'm assuming was Daidouji's. We walked up to the gate and a woman immediately let us in. we walked to the immaculately beautiful back yard and saw Daidouji and Eriol sitting in a large hot tub. Taka and I just kind of stood on the outskirts waiting for them to notice us. Eriol waved to us when he finally saw me and we went over to them and said hi. 

"_Eriol-kun, you weren't anywhere after school. I admit I forgot at first but when I remembered I went back and you were no where._"

He just nodded with an evil smile. Daidouji was a little clueless at first but she realized that Taka had his arm around me; and the bright blush on both of our faces. "_KAWAII!!!_" She yelled deafening everyone. I turned brighter red and Eriol just laughed at my predicament. They got out of the hot tub and we hung out for a while not allowing Daidouji to go in the house to get her camcorder which I know where her evil intents. 'I've heard the stories of this girl and her Camera' I thought to myself. The time passed and it was going on 6.00.

"_Sakura, we have to get going._"

Taka announced. He got up and I shortly followed waving to Daidouji and Eriol as I left. We walked in silence but Taka suavely took my hand in his and kissed it as he took me and spun me a few times. I was dizzy, and blushing brightly. He stood me up and continued to walk still holding my hand.

"_What was that for?_"

"_For making today so special._"

He stated, 'that was so sweet.' I thought to myself as we walked. I was fidgeting in my purse with my free hand and felt something that I didn't notice before. I pulled out something that was sleek metallic pink; I opened it and saw it was a cell phone. I stopped an inspected it closer and saw it had a message. I figured out how to get it working and listened to it.

"_Sakura, This is Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol. I got this for you as a welcome back gift. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for how I treated you and Eriol, and lying about Li-san. I know it's unforgivable but I'm hoping one day we can be friends like we were._"

I listened to the message and felt kind of bad myself for not liking Daidouji right away but I still felt she needed to prove she wasn't going to turn on me. I dialed a number and hit the send button as I took Taka's hand and he led me towards where we were going to go.

****

Fujitaka: _Hello._

****

Sakura: _Hi dad it's me._

****

Fujitaka: _Where are you? I've been so worried and so has your brother._

****

Sakura:_ I'm sorry dad, I've been with Taka and I kind of lost track of the time. We were over Daidouji's._

****

Fujitaka: _I'm just glad to know you're safe._

****

Sakura: _Would it be OK, if I stayed out with Taka a little longer? He wants to take me somewhere._

****

Fujitaka: _Where, And for how long?_

****

Sakura: _I don't know he won't tell me where._

The other end was silent for a moment.

****

Fujitaka: _Can I talk to him._

I handed the phone to Taka and he whispered to my father so I couldn't hear and then gave the phone back to me. 

****

Fujitaka: _Yes you can dear, and have a fun time, and Taka will bring you back as soon as you're done._

****

Sakura: _Thank-you._

I smiled as I hung up the phone and soon I noticed that we were in front of a nice restaurant. I looked at it then at him. He let go of my hand and offered me his arm.

"_Such a gentlemen._"

I said as I took his hand. We walked right through the restaurant and into a beautifully lit back yard. He covered my eyes with his hands and I put my hands on his arms as we walked. When I was able t open my eyes we were by a river. And I looked and saw a blanket and a basket, and a radio off to the side. I still had his arms in my hands so I hugged them and stepped away from him and looked at everything.

"_It's breathtaking._"

I whispered. He pulled me over to the setup and had me sit down, and he soon sat next to me. He pulled 2 plates out of the basket and put some assorted foods on them, and we relatively quiet. 

"_Everything was delicious and it's, it's really beautiful._"

I complemented. I saw his cheeks turn bright pink and I laughed. 'He's really cute when he blushes.' I thought to myself. He finished eating too and he got up and went over to the radio. He turned it on and a slow song that I remembered came on. 
    
    "_Saigo no kisu wa
    Tabako no flavor ga shita
    Nigakute setsunai kaori
    Ashita no imagoro ni wa
    Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou_

Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou"

It was 'First Love'. He took my hands and lifted me to my feet again spinning me. But this time he spun me into his arms. And we swayed slowly to the music. We didn't even notice when the song had ended. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and just enjoyed dancing. He stopped and looked into my eyes. I think he was going to kiss me but luckily he didn't. 'I like him but I don't want to kiss him… not yet.' I said to myself. I smiled at him and helped him clean up. When we had finished he took my hand and led me back to the restaurant we were passing by and I heard 'Shingo Mama no Oh' I saw a lot of people dancing so I decided to join in dragging Taka with me. We danced for about an hour then we had to go when I noticed it was going on 10 o'clock at night. We walked home again in silence. And we stood on my front porch for a moment and just talked a little. But eventually he had to go; he gave me a hug and wished me a good night. I practically floated in the house happy and dreamy. 

"_Kaijou…_"

Touya called from the living room where he was sitting. 

"_I'm not a KAIJOU!_"

I yelled back. I just heard him laughing an annoying laugh.

"_Some friend of yours called while you were out gallivanting with Takashi-kun._"

"_Did they leave a message or anything?_"

I asked as I entered the living room. He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"_She asked me to tell you that Usagi called and that she'll be gone all night but she'll be around here soon._"

I was shocked and taken aback by what he had just told me and I know that he could see it because his smirk turned serious and he asked me what was wrong. I just laughed nervously and shook my head, and ran up to my room and was about to get ready for bed. I looked around for Kero while I was doing this and couldn't find him. After I brushed my teeth I went in my room and found a note on the desk. 

Sakura,

Eriol wanted me to stay with him and Suppi tonight, Nakuru's out of town, and he told me that you may want to be alone tonight so that's where I am, we get to have COOKIES!!!!!!

I will see you tomorrow.

Luv~Kero

I sighed and again called my own power to lock the door and windows and closed the curtains. When I was sure that it was safe I called back my transforming power. I went over to my bed and sat down grabbing the phone as I did.

"_Just a quick try._"

I whispered to myself. I turned on my cordless and dialed the number to my own home. The phone rang and rang and rang some more. I was just about to hang up when I heard a voice answer. 

"Hello"

I heard a voice ask tiredly.

"_I'm so sorry, but Usa called me earlier and I was wondering if she was home._"

"_Nope… She's out with someone… I think her boyfriend, or ex, or maybe one of her friends I don't know._"

I looked at the phone surprised.

"_Well OK, sorry to bother you._"

"_Yep_"

I hung up the phone and laid down thinking. 

"_Who's she out with she wouldn't be out with Mamu-chan._ " 

I asked myself. I eventually forgot about her and concentrated on myself.

"_Today was a great day but, I wonder why Sakura took so long to call me, and what she meant she'll be around. Well it's not like I called her any sooner._"

I spoke to myself as I finished getting ready and got into bed. I was quickly asleep, and I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked 14, what a day for Sakura, and her friends. 

In the next chapter:Usagi's day concludes with an unexpected visit. But First "_Usa what are you doing here, and how… Motoki._" And who's the new girl at Usagi's school there's something about her, but what??? And a new… who could it be? Why didn't you mention it to me earlier…

Wait and see, in the next chapter 'NO NEED FOR SURPRISES' "it'll catch you off guard."

All of you who are reading my story and giving me such wonderful and needed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. (**If anyone could help me make it a little more interesting so people will like it; I'd like to hear any idea's**)

I'm working on chapter 15 so it'll be up as soon as I can get it up. But it might take a little longer depending on how many reviews, and how I can improve. Stay tuned.

~Serenity Madison


	15. NO NEED FOR SURPRISES (15)

S.M:**Chapter 15's here... The real Sakura's planning a trip with Motoki but the real Usagi'll be in for quite a surprise. When she's attacked by what appears to be a giant… Beryl??? And who's the girl floating in the sky and why does Usagi feel sorrow for her, like she has some reason to protect her…**

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. Nor do I own or have any rights to Best buy or any other stores or products. _

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR SURPRISES' 

"It'll catch you off guard."

Still With Usagi…

I looked at my clock and it was 6.30, I stretched and climbed out of my bed still tired. I fumbled to my closet and searched for something different to wear today. 

"_I want to look good for when I see taka_"

I said to myself as I grabbed a pair of black hip-hugging flares and a looked still for a shirt. I found one. It was a bright turquoise belly T, which showed off my stomach. I put my hair in to buns on my head and grabbed my stuff and a little before 7 o'clock I was on my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad and brother eating and chatting. That is till I walked in they both stared at me. I just grabbed a piece of fruit and kissed both of them and was out of the door, after I threw on a pair of boots. I walked down the street and enjoyed the cooled air as I walked. I felt some eyes on me but I managed to ignore them and continued walking. 

"_Sakura!_"

I heard a loud voice yell from behind me. I turned and Saw Meiling running towards me.

"_Ohayou Meiling-chan. How are you?_"

I asked her with a wave. She waved; we walked to school and chatted some. We kept receiving whistles from some boy we didn't know. We got to school and got our stuff to our lockers and went to homeroom. That passed and it was on to my first class of the day. I walked into English and sat down. I received a compliment from Eriol and Rika on my outfit and that was about all the eventful stuff that took place the teacher came in and tried to teach us, the bell rang and Eriol and I were off to our next class. But something weird happened I felt 2 surges of power, 1 close and one far away. I looked over to Eriol and I saw a flaring blue glow around him, and he looked over to me with a confused smirk as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the school. He started to talk to me but I just ignored him walking away. I was away from everyone and I could feel the other power getting stronger. I ran into the woods behind the school hoping to be unnoticed by anyone, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a black head of hair drawing close behind, then I heard him calling for me to stop. I grabbed for the small key like charm that was around my neck and held it in my hand.

"_By the bond of Sakura, in my power release._"

I called out. The key grew into its staff and I pulled a card from my back pocket.

"_Dash give me you power!_"

I commanded; the little rabbit figure hovered out of the card and shot into me. I soon felt my feet pounding on the ground faster and I was a few miles ahead of Taka. I was looking behind me so I didn't notice when I ran into a strange object. I hastily rose to my feet and jumped back from the black thing I ran into. I was shocked to say the least at what or should I say whom I found in front of me.

"_Wha… What are you doing back?_"

I yelled to the beast. She looked down at me through her burning evil eyes. 

"_You_!"

She replied frighteningly. She reached for me and I just dodged out of her grasp. She was getting annoyed and she held out her hands down and 4 rather large creatures sprung down. I took a fighting stance clutching my wand tightly. They surrounded me and were giving me an evil glare. I held a card out in front of me.

"_Knock them out, Sleep card._"

A little pixie like creature flew forth and it looked like the creatures where unconscious. 

"_You'll have to do better than that._"

I taunted the large evil woman.

"_Make me her size, Big card._"

I called, and felt myself growing and the trees started looking smaller to me. I again held my staff in front of me as I looked into the eyes of the heartless witch of the negaverse. She held out her hand and a long dark wand formed with a giant crystal on the end. She held it above her and with a flash a black beam was coming towards me and I was caught off guard so I didn't have a chance to call shield, or anything. But as the beam barreled closer fire and a light beam came to my aid holding the beam at bay long enough for me to use another card to shrink back down. I shrunk with a thud to the ground and quickly got back up. She raised her staff high again and was about to try and hit me when something happened in the sky that drew her attention, I felt it too, it was immensely powerful what ever it was. I watched that swirl in the sky and saw what immerged although it felt incredible it didn't look very strong. Out of the swirl in the sky came a girl, from so far away I could make much of her she was tall and her hair looked dark, but at the same time kind of pale.

"_Beryl… Stop this! Your job wasn't to destroy Sailor Moon, or the card mistress, and injure them as much as possible._" 

The girl in the sky yelled. Beryl just gave her an evil look and turned to face her. She looked like she was going to go quietly with her but she tried to use her powers against the girl I'm guessing was her superior. But she quickly drew her wand and attacked. When the energy cleared the girl was unharmed and just had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Beryl my master resurrected your sorry ass and gave you more power than you've ever had, all he asked is that you do what he says and you can't even do that. You're just after vengeance, but you're after the wrong girl."

Beryl actually looked like she was going to try and talk to her, but a horrified expression came over her. The girl in the sky crossed her arms in front of her so her palms where facing out and they started to glow an electric shade of blue and a beam shot forth and Beryl screamed as she was absorbed in the light and vaporized. I looked at her in shock as to what she had just done. I didn't even notice that there were 2 boys standing behind me. I just stared up at the sky at that girl that with one strike destroyed a 20-foot beryl. She looked at me a and hovered slightly closer but still too far to see her well.

"_Card Mistress, know that I will one day be forced to destroy you. I am sorry._"

She spoke as a swirl appeared in the sky behind her and she passed through it disappearing. 

"_Who were they?_"

A male voice asked. I turned around to find both Eriol and Syaoran right behind me. I jumped a little startled, more from Syaoran. 

"_The girl in the sky called the thing she destroyed Beryl, but as for her…_"

I trailed off looking at the spot where she appeared in the sky. 'There's something familiar about her… Could I have…?' I thought to myself. But my bleak thoughts were interrupted when Eriol spoke to me.

"_Sakura-chan we'd better get back to school they're probably letting the students in by now. _"

Eriol soothed as he grabbed my arm and slowly pulled away from the spot where the girl appeared. I followed his lead and headed back towards school. But I remembered someone.

"_Did either of you see Taka at school before you came after me?_"

I asked with slight worry. They just looked at me for a moment quiet till Syaoran spoke.

"_Yes. I saw him heading back when I was catching up with Hiiragizawa._"

I sighed and hurried back to school with Eriol close in toe. But I glanced behind me and noticed that Syaoran wasn't near us, in fact I couldn't even see him. I stopped and Eriol caught up to me panting.

"_Eriol you go back I'll go make sure Li-kun's alright._"

"_No I should go._"

He protested. 

"_Eriol-chan… NO you have to go in case it takes me some time to find him you can cover for us. Besides, I have a feeling he may want to talk to me._"

He gave in with a nod and ran towards school. I looked around to see if he was close by but I couldn't see him. "_Of coarse he wouldn't be close that would be easy…_" I sneered sarcastically to myself as I looked for him. "_Li-kun_" I yelled as I walked along. I finally saw him where we had been he was staring at the sky he looked deep in thought. I slowly approached him and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched subtly but didn't jump or move; in fact he put his hand over mine.

"_Sakura-san, I… I was just wondering did I ever apologize to you?_"

He asked in a sad and forlorn tone. He turned to face me with his eyes burning but saddened. I was surprised and felt so bad for him. His Sakura's not here, and I don't love him like she does. I shook my head in response. His eyes saddened further. I thought of Sakura and all the emotions she told me she felt, and spoke to him.

"_Li-kun. I forgave you a long time ago. No matter who I'm with my heart will always belong to you. You were my first true love and I'm sorry that I lost you especially the way I did. But I'm glad that you were happy, and I hope that one day…_"

I was stopped mid sentence. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I could feel passion in his kiss, and it was so strange. It was similar to the way Mamu-chan kissed me. I finally regained control and pulled him away. 

"_Li-kun. I've admitted many time that I still love you but I really care for my boyfriend, or whatever he is."_

"Who is this boyfriend you keep using to protect yourself? You've mentioned him in class that day and it tore my heart out. But now… I don't' think you have one."

I looked at him shocked. My empathetic expression quickly changed to anger.

"_I'll admit that I didn't that day I was just trying to show her that she didn't hurt me when she took you away. But I do. Well kind of… The technicalities aren't important to you. The point is I don't want to hurt him like this. I care for him too much. Why did you have to…_"

I yelled as I backed away from him. I glanced at him he looked at me that vindictive smirk still on his lips. 

"_I still say you don't_"

"_She does!_"

A voice rang from no where. I was still upset so I ran away, and stupidly started to cry. '_I love Mamu-chan too much to do anything more to hurt him.' _

"And I really care about Takashi. I don't want to hurt him either he's to sweet and good for this."

I got up and wiped the tears away and got to my feet. But my blurry eyes didn't see anyone in front of me so I ended up falling forward onto someone. I looked up at the person and was surprised but quickly hugged them tightly glad to see them… 

With Sakura to continue

I ran down stairs and with butterflies fluttering in my stomach greeted my mom who had just walked through the day looking tired. I grabbed her coat and hung it up for and she trudged into the living room to sit down with Dad and oto-chan. I looked at them happily chatting and smiling and slowly walked in front of them and stood in place till they looked up at me.

"U_sa what's up?_"

My dad asked with a smile. I just smiled slightly nervous and began to ask him my question.

"_Mom, dad I want to ask you a question it's important to me but it would involve me missing school tomorrow._"

I began their smiles dulled in to a parental frown. But I continued.

"_I wanted to go to Tomoeda tomorrow and visit my friend, it would be early in the morning so I'd be home maybe round 4 in the afternoon._" 

I looked at them and that frown remained.

"_Usa it's only your second day of classes, and you already want to miss a day of school. And we don't want to be worrying about your safety._"

My mother tried to plead. I smiled at them and retorted.

"_I'm going to talk to Mina-chan, and Makoto-chan and have them get all my work for me and I can do it over the weekend and hand it in first thing on Monday. And if Motoki doesn't have to assist tomorrow I can see if he can come, and as long as he's not mad at me he'll come along._"

I explained confidently, I could see that they knew there was no point in arguing with me so they very reluctantly let me go. I jumped over to them and hugged them, and ran out of the door scrambling something about having to see Motoki and get something. 

I ran down the street and happened to pass by a hair dressers that was till open I looked in the window and watched the happy people being transformed with hair and make-up. On an impulse I walked inside. And a young girl walked up to me whom looked vaguely familiar she asked me if I needed anything and I told her what I was considering and she smiled and sat me in a big black chair and an older woman approached me and started brushing my hair.

"_So young lady, Unazuki_ _says that you want to chop off all your beautiful hair._"

The older woman spoke. It seemed like it took 10 minutes but she put my hair in a braid then cut it. My head felt so light to have my head free of all that hair. But she wasn't done. She took her time and a half an hour later she was finally finished, she spun me around so I could see in the mirror. My hair was only to my ears and had a flip to it. I was so happy that it looked so great I hugged the woman and thanked her. She handed me the braid of my hair.

"_You look beautiful, it's so elegant on you._"

The young girl complimented, I went over to the one who did my hair and when I tried to give her the money she told me that this one was on the house I looked at her surprised, but ran out of the building and into the dim street. I looked at my watch and it was going on 7.30. I wonder if it's still open I questioned, as I walked to the arcade. I was in front of the building looking in the door and saw no one. I saw someone's shadow in the back of the store so I helped myself inside the arcade and cautiously walked in back I heard crashing like someone struggling with something and got scared and jumped. "_Illusion form an illusion of a bat in my hand._" I quietly asked the cards. A bat formed in my hands and tried to fly away when I threw it away from me. "_Illusion form the illusion of a baseball bat in my hand!_" I commanded again, and seconds later one appeared in my hands. I held it nervously as I slowly approached the back room. I jumped in the doorway screaming as I did so, scaring the hell out of whom ever it was because they screamed too. I fell to the ground moaning in pain. I was in a heap on the floor when the person was in front of me and spoke. 

"_Um… Are you OK?_"

A sweet voice questioned nervously. I looked up and Saw Motoki above me. I quickly jumped to my feet. 

"_Toki-chan what are you still doing here I thought maybe it was a burglar or something._"

I stammered stupidly. He looked at me shocked before a smile appeared on his lips; I saw his face transform from shocked, to happy to stunned as I saw him look at where my hair would have been. And I laughed nervously under his gaze. He ruffled my hair with his hand and I just smiled up at him.

"_You're cute._"

He said randomly. I smiled brighter as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and kissing me passionately. I returned it full of the emotion I was feeling for him once more. It seemed like I was in his bliss for hours and wasn't that far off. When I glanced up. It was going on 8.30. I unwillingly rose to my feet and fixed myself and ran out the door, after I kissed Motoki, he tried to draw me in again but I ended the kiss and left. I was a little ways down the street when I remembered something.

"_I never asked him what I had to, I have to go back._"

I said to myself as I started to turn around and walked into a hard object and stepped back a step when I realized what it was. I shook my head and saw Motoki in front of me. I looked at him puzzled. But asked him what I wanted to.

"_Motoki I needed to ask you something, do you have to assist any teachers tomorrow?_"

He was thinking but eventually shook his head.

"_Nope, why?_"

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Tomoeda with me tomorrow?_"

He looked at me a little startled as if I had 3 heads.

"_Why are you looking at me like that? I talked my parents into letting me go see my friend tomorrow but told that that you might go with me if you weren't busy but you don't have to if you don't want to._"

I amended. He looked at me and smiled slightly, and sighed as if in defeat.

"_I'll go, but what time?_"

He slurred.   
"_Probably around 9, in the AM. I'll pick you up and we'll stop at a store and we'll be on our way._"

I squeaked happily. 

"_Wait… Why did you come after me?_"

He turned bright read once more and held out his hands.

"_You forgot this._"

He whispered shyly. I opened it and nearly fell on the ground from shock.

"_It's beautiful…_"

I stammered.

"_You've always been so special to me and I wanted to show you in every way I can just how special you are to me. I've been saving up since I was 10, and I decided to get you this, even though you were with Mamoru. I'm so happy that I waited for you. I love you more than anything, and I always will no matter how your feelings turn._"

He proclaimed as he took my hands. I smiled at him. And pushed the gift back into his hands.

"_Motoki… I- I really care for you, but you don't have to spend your hard saved money on me. You've already shown me how much you care for me, and it was great, you were so sweet and so gentle. I just want it to be like that always._"

I told him he took the box from me only to open it and show me the beautiful object protected within. It was a platinum chain, with a pure diamond crescent moon, with a gold frame and a pink diamond heart in the center and a blood red rose dangling from the bottom. He walked behind me and put it on me. It was so beautiful. I just looked at it for a moment. And hugged Motoki tightly. It was weird when he put it on me I felt something weird surge through me. I kissed him but I had to leave. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he'd walk with me home. I protested but he insisted. It was another quiet walk and soon I was at my door. I turned to him and gave him a hug and told him I'd see him tomorrow, and ran in the house looking at the time. '_9.05, I don't really want to call then this late but I have to._' I thought to myself as I picked up the phone. And dialed Minako's number. It rang and rang till the answering machine picked up. I hung up the phone and happened to notice that the red light on our own answering machine was blinking. I pushed the button and heard a familiar voice. 

"_Hey Usa girl, where are ya? We're going to have a meeting at 9 if you get this come by Rei's shrine._" 

I heard Makoto's voice request. I hurried and ran out the door again after leaving a note for my parents. I made it to the shrine after 15 minutes of looking and walked up the stairs. I saw everyone sitting around a table with some snacks, inner, and outers and someone I hadn't suspected. As I walked more in the door I noticed Mamoru was also inside next to Rei, I took in a breath and walked in. 

They all turned to greet me but were to shocked by my change. 

"_Usagi what happened to your hair?_"

A small girl with short black hair asked. I smiled at her; simply saying I needed a change. So I got a hair cut they all continued to look at me strangely, but I sat down next Makoto, and Minako whom were also staring at me, But Minako's eyes were fixated on the chain that showed from my shirt. I didn't really pay attention to there looks I kept eyeing one person in particular, and she returned the look with intrigue, but I didn't question anything yet. They had all started chatting but Rei gained everyone's attention.

"_We should get this started and re-introduce Usagi to our newest scout._"

Everyone looked at her and she continued. 

"_Usagi this is…_"

"_Yui Kasaga, but wh…_"

"_As I was saying Kasaga Yui is a sailor scout. She happened to be destroying one of the few Yuma we encountered while you were gone._" 

She had Yui get up and introduce herself.

"_Hi Usa-chan. If I had known you were Sailor Moon I would have said something. When I met up with the scouts they didn't remember you or Luna so they were actually on a mission to find Sailor Moon and the Moon princess. I am Sailor Triton, I was chosen to guard someone important for Queen Selenity, along with Prince Endymion. But I too died in that battle with Beryl. But instead of being resurrected in this century to one day meet with you I was reborn in the 30th century with our new queen Neo-queen Serenity. When she first laid eyes on me she knew who I was. And I was killed by Neo-king Endymion to put me in this time. But the Queen told me something before any of this happened… Scout of the Princess to be you are to early to serve your purpose._"

Everyone looked at her shocked, like they had just heard this. I scanned the room to gauge everyone's shocked expression, and Mamoru had an expression of extreme guilt as he looked away from her. I looked back at Yui, and she had tears in her eyes. I rose to my feet a little unevenly and stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes, and gave her a tight hug.

"_That's why we're so close isn't it. You were protecting someone important to me. Even more so than Endy?_"

I questioned in a trance like state. She smiled at me and nodded. We sat down once again and Rei and a girl by Ten'oh spoke up.

"_Kasaga-san, you don't remember anything more?_"

She asked, Yui shook her head. 

"_Usagi-san how are you feeling does your side hurt anymore?_"

A girl with dark green hair asked. I rose to my knees and lifted my shirt and my gash only looked like a long cut slightly bruised. I listened as Ami and Minako retold the whole sorted event. Almost everyone looked at me. I turned red and they looked back to whom was speaking.

"_It's late why don't we continue tomorrow._"

The green haired girl suggested. We all agreed and got ready to leave.

"_Wait! Um… I may not be here, I don't know when I'm getting home._"

I shouted quickly. Everyone looked at me confused.

"_Why where are you going tomorrow?_"

Ami asked curiously.

"_I'm going to Tomoeda early tomorrow with Motoki. Also Minako and Yui I was going to try to call you to ask if you wouldn't mind getting my school work for me?_"

They nodded but looked confused.

"_Remember my friend I said I met while I was gone she's there and I'm gonna visit her tomorrow. Maybe this weekend we could all get together and you guys can meet her. She's awesome._ _And last I knew she was single._"

I concluded with a sly grin focused on Mamoru. As I turned and walked out of the shrine. Minako was in front of me eyeing me curiously. She pulled on the chain and was surprised by what she saw.

"_Usa, Where did this come from???_"

She asked her eyes still bulged from shock. I blushed slightly and she figured out where it came from. "_Yui…_" she whispered to the other blonde. She bounded over and saw the object attached to me and in Minako's hand. She looked at em in shock and then at Minkao. "_Motoki?_" she asked and Minako just nodded with a big smile.

"_I wish my boyfriend of over 3 years would buy something nice like that for me. How long have you 2 been dating?_"

She inquired. I blushed "_a few days I've mumbled._" She looked at me with even more shock but Minako explained things to her.

"_Yui, Usa, Mamoru, and Motoki have known each other for about 10 years, Mamoru and Usa 2 years longer. And Motoki has believed he's in love with her the whole time, so now that he has her he's pretty happy._"

I pulled my necklace from her hands as I spoke.

"_What do you mean has believed, he loves me very much and I are about him a lot. And he is happy as am I!!!_" 

I yelled as I stomped out of the shrine and quickly made my way home. I made it back and everyone was still asleep. I made my way to my room and got ready for bed. I saw Luna lying on my bed so as I got in I patted her and quickly fell asleep.

Next Morning

"_USAGI!!!_"

I heard being yelled up the stairs. I groggily woke up and stood at the front of the stairs. With an annoyed look.

"_I knew you wouldn't get up. So I made you some breakfast and got you up._"

My mother yelled I just waved down to her and went back into my room and went to look in my closet. I grabbed a sheer baby tee that went to my belly button and showed off my little crystal jewel. And a tight hip hugging pants. I grabbed Motoki's shirt and threw it on hastily as I went down stairs and sat at the table. When mother turned to come to the table she looked up at me and dropped a plate of Dora-yaki onto the floor. I rushed over to help her clean it up and she just stared at me in shock for a moment as she pulled lightly on my hair as if it were fake. 

"_When I was going to see Motoki, I stopped by a hair dresser and decided that I wanted a change. So…_"

I started to explain slowly. She stood back and looked at me for a moment with a genuine smile forming on her lips. 

"_Usa you've changed so much, I can see it. You're so beautiful and grown. There's a glow to you that I haven't noticed before._"

She finished I gave her a tight hug till I heard someone knocking on the door. I ran to go see who it was, when I opened the door and was quickly hugged by Motoki. I was shocked but hugged him back but pulled away when I heard my mom coughing. I looked at her with a bright red face and she jus gave me a look and started laughing.

"_Thank-you for accompanying my daughter on her trip. I hope you'll make sure she comes home._"

She finished with a smirk. I looked back at the ground but looked up when I felt a hand on my back. I looked at Motoki and saw a smile; I headed back into the kitchen followed by both of them. We sat in silence till my mother decided to speak up about her observations.

"_So Usa when were you planning on telling me Motoki and you were dating?_"

I turned bright red and he nearly choked on his bite of bagel. And he started mumbling incoherently. I just grabbed for his hand and ran out of the house tossing my mom a sly smile as I ran out of the house and hopped in the car pulling Motoki inside with me. I pulled out of our driveway and we were on our way to Tomoeda. We had just gone by the school and saw all the students unenthusiastically crowding in the building. I glanced and noticed something strange hovering around one of the students. It was a warped glow but I rubbed my eyes and looked to the road once again. About 20 minutes past the school I drove past a Best Buy, and I decided to stop in and pick up something's. I jumped out of the car and ran in leaving a confused Motoki behind. Almost 20 minute later I ran out with a bag of stuff in my hand. I hopped in the car happily and Motoki gave me a strange look and I showed him what I had in the bag. I had bought 6 of the new PCD (personal communication device) 

"_You can send email, chat, IM, it's even a cell phone. It's really cool, even though they are incredible expensive._"

I explained. He smiled at me and I handed a silver one to him. He looked at me and then it is as I opened mine and turned it on. After fighting with it for a while I got it to see things my way and let me input my screename and other info it needed. When I finished I closed it and started the car, and drove back to school. I parked up front by the handicapped spots and grabbed 3 of the PCD's and wrote Slvr8:8Rabit on the back of all of them. I walked into school absently trying to find my friends. I wasn't really paying attention and I accidentally walked into someone. I looked in front of me and I saw a girl wearing baggy jeans and small T-shirt as well as dark sunglasses and a backward hat. I looked at her for a moment there was something about her. I noticed a distortedly faint glow around her. She smiled nervously and rushed an apology and hurried off. I watched over my shoulder as she disappeared down the hall. I just shrugged my strange feelings off and continued towards my homeroom to look for someone I knew. I walked by my homeroom and the final bell had just rung. I looked up and saw 2 people running full speed towards the classroom. Yui was down the hall and Minako was running from the other direction. They both noticed me though and halted their run and looked at me confused for a moment. I smiled nervously and held up the PCD to show them and they were still confused.

"_I bought 6 of these and one's for you and Minako to write me while I'm gone today or even call me._"

I explained to the 2 of them. They smiled brightly and gave me a hug before they ran into homeroom. I said bye to Yui and waved to Minako as I left still a little angry. I looked at the last one in my hands, and toyed with it as I walked down the hall looking for someone. I just happened to look up and glance inside a homeroom and notice the person I was looking for. I peeked in and noticed that the teacher wasn't present. I stared and he didn't notice till he happened to glance up and seemed to ignore seeing me but he did a double take was staring at me with a sullen look. I waved my hands for him to come over to me but he shook his head and looked back out the window. I was so hurt that I decided to take a deep breath and walk into the classroom and right in front of him. He looked up at em with his hurt eyes I felt bad but hurt myself.

"_Hi Mamu-chan_"

He looked at me with a distasteful frown.

"_Why are you here._"

"_I wanted to give you something… You don't want me here?_"

I answered as happily as I could manage. I could tell he didn't want to talk to me but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"_As a matter of fact I don't so why don't you go find Motoki._"

He bit angrily.

"_Mamu… Chiba you are really a jerk you know that. I still think of you as my friend. But apparently you don't. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. You don't get to play the victim, but I'm not either. You broke up with me… You hurt me… That's not how it's played. I'm the one who was shattered, and left alone by all of you! I'm with Furuhata-chan now. I care about you as I've told the both of you I still love you but I'm not going to let you halt my life you undeceive ass._"

I let the words flow because of the anger I had towards him for hurting Usa and being a jerk towards me. He just looked at me with a mixture of shock and understanding.

"_Here this is the reason I came in here in the first place, it'd be a shame to not give it to you still. But if you don't want it give it to Ten'oh-san or Makoto-san. But if you do, write me as soon as you have a chance._"

I finished as I walked out of the classroom. I was walking down the hall to leave when I saw someone still wandering the vacant halls. It was the same girl from earlier. 

"_Could I help you?_"

I asked politely. She looked over to me as if she was scared or something.

"_Um… I guess I can't find my homeroom, number 105._"

"_Oh that's my homeroom I can take you there._"

I offered. She gave me a nervous smile and nodded.

"_Are you late too?_"

She asked as we started walking down the hall.

"_I'm not going to be in school today my boyfriend and I are going to see a friend of mine today._"

I laughed. 

"_My names Tsukino Usagi by the way, but you can call me Usa-chan if you want._"

She looked away after I introduced myself to her, more like she was in thought. But she quickly looked up.

"_My name is Makoto Seijun. But if you'd like YOU may call me Sei. And thank-you again for helping me get to my class._"

We soon were in front of the classroom door. 

"_Sei-san there are 2 girls in your homeroom you should talk to they are really nice Aino Minako and Kasaga Yui. They're both blonde and nice. And try to avoid Chiba Mamoru he's not really nice, he hates me._"

She nodded and walked into the classroom. I again headed out of the door but this time I made it to my car and got in and again we were on our way. I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the bag and put them on. I noticed Motoki looking at me strangely. 

"_They're awesome they have a tiny video camera in the right eye._" 

He smiled at me and we continued to ride with only the sound of the radio beating through the car. I got stuck in traffic so I decided while I waited to see if anyone's had a chance to write me yet. I turned it on and it was saying I had 5 messages. I read the first one.

"_Digital_cool20_" 

I said to myself as I started to read.

TO: Slvr8:8Rabit  
FROM: Digital_cool20  
SUBJECT: Hi there cutie…

Usa,

Hey this thing is really cool you can do so much with it. Thanks for letting me borrow it, but I don't see why because I'll be with you. You're so sweet and I am so happy to have you in my life when we were best friends and even more now. I really care about you and I'm glad you're giving me a chance.

3 Toki

I finished reading as a car honked behind me; I looked up and noticed the cars in front of me were moving. I turned towards Motoki and he was asleep. I looked back to the road and soon saw a little café.

"_Yea only a half an hour now._"

I said to myself as I parked. I grabbed my purse and went inside and up to the counter to place an order. And then I sat at a seat while I waited. I was in my own world of thoughts so I didn't really notice anything around me or anyone till I heard a soft low voice speak to me.

"_Excuse me do I know you?_"

I looked up into a pair of pale almost transparent gray eyes and was shocked that I recognized the person in front of me. He looked quite different but I knew the man sitting across from me and in shock I made a little slip.

"_Yukito…_"

I looked at him for a long moment till he spoke.

"_Um… Yes that's my name but how did you…_"

"_I'm sorry you probably don't know about me but I know a lot about you. I'm a friend of Sakura-chan and she's talked a lot of you and her family. I'm Tsukino Usagi._"

I finished as I opened my PCD to finish reading my messages. 

TO: Slvr8:8Rabit  
FROM: Cyndacutie_Aino   
SUBJECT: Hey…

Usa-girl…

What's up. This thing is cool; I'm going to call you during lunch in a few hours. Also Makoto and Rei want to talk to you too. Something interesting happened or so I've heard from many students who have the math room for homeroom. They're gossiping about someone fighting with Chiba-san. They said she had short hair in fact some of them thought it was you. Have any comment about what happened… Hehe… 

Oh yea there's a new girl in school she's kind of weird but seems nice she's in our homeroom and in math with me. The weird thing is Mamoru and her were talking the whole class he even was spoken to by the teacher because he wouldn't stop talking to her. It was very un-chiba like. She's gorgeous she's annoyingly skinny, her hair is short but a beautiful silver color, come to think of it similar to yours. But she was wearing dark sunglasses. There's something familiar about her but I have no clue what. Well anyway, I have to get going before I get in major trouble. I'll talk to you later, oh yea, tell Motoki I say hello.

~Minako 

TO: Slvr8:8Rabit  
FROM: 8ball_KASAGAs   
SUBJECT: I'm really SORRY!!!

Tsukino-san, I want to apologize for what I did. I overheard Yui and some blonde girl talking about how they can e-mail you with this thing so I decided to write you. Yui's in the bathroom right now. I didn't mean what I did the other day and I'm sorry I hurt your arm. Yui's been ogling the new teacher's assistants and it's been getting on my nerves. So I wanted to make her jealous. But I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't know that you were Mamoru-kun's ex-girlfriend. As you probably know, Yui and I have been together for over 3 years and I love her more than anything. We haven't really been spending a lot of time together but I'm going to try to change that. I didn't move here to lose her. And I feel bad about how I've been behaving. But I'm going to make it up to her. I just wanted you to know why I did, what I've done, and know that I'm sorry.

Asuka Jr.

TO: Slvr8:8Rabit  
FROM: S_MoonWannaB  
SUBJECT: Hi there…

Usagi-chan

Thank-you for giving me this PCD, it's so cool. I get to keep in touch with you. While you are away. I hope you have fun out there while we're stuck in school. : P I met the new girl Makoto-san she sits next to me in homeroom. There's something weird about her; it's as if I knew her form somewhere, I get a strange protective vibe about her. I think Chiba-sama does, as well it's strange… 

It's probably just my confusion about Daiki-chan. But I love the guy so I guess I'll forgive him for his annoying quirks. I don't think I could lose him yet. That would stink if he's stuck here with his mom and we're forced to awkwardly be around each other. If that even made any sense. 

Oh yeah… Minako and I have decided that you and Motoki are coming to the school dance tomorrow if we have to drag you. You can also invite your friends from Tomoeda if you want to. Well bye for now.

Yui

TO: Slvr8:8Rabit  
FROM: Masked  
SUBJECT: (No Subject)

Tsukino Usagi…

You are my friend unfortunately. I still love you more than my own life and would do anything for you. I'm not the victim you are right I broke your heart I ran out on you and I don't even know why. It was just some stupid feeling. Nothing like those dreams and we managed to make it through those, fine. 

You will always be the one I love and that's why it hurts, to know that you've moved on and are happy with someone who's great. Motoki's a great guy and all though he won't admit it he's liked you since he first met us. He always yelled at me for being such an ass towards you. You're the only reason I've ever seen him angry, he wanted to kill anyone who ever made you cry but if he did… Well let's just say I wouldn't be here today. I just wish you had told me it was him you were having feelings for. It would have made everything a little easier. 

Another thing that really wasn't nice telling Makoto Seijun to not talk to me. She's a sweet girl and there's something about her. I'm not quite sure what. And I do not hate you. Well I'm glad that you gave me a way to keep in touch with you it means a lot. I love you. Bye.

~Chiba Mamoru

I finished reading his mail and felt little tears come to my eyes. I heard someone calling a number getting angry and I realized that it was mine that he was calling. I ran up to the counter and grabbed my food. I brought it back to the table and grabbed my purse and the PCD and said good bye to Yukito as I left. I got back in the car and Motoki was still asleep. I managed to get the food safely in the back seat and turned back to him and just watched him for a moment.

"_He really cares about me, well Usa and always has. I'm lucky_"

I whispered to myself as I leaned forward and gentle kissed him. I felt him start to kiss me back and I opened my eyes and saw his eyes flutter open and look at em curiously. I just gave him a smile and he leaned up and kissed me. I sat back in my own seat bright red and got his food from the backseat and he continued to look at me, as I started the car.

"_What was that for anyway?_"

"_I'm just happy you care for me so much. Mamu-chan just reminded me of how you were when we were younger._"

I confessed with a smile. We entered Tomoeda and I felt a strange vibe and I wasn't going to ignore it this time. I looked to Motoki who was eating his food quietly. I followed the feeling and within 20 minutes we were at the school. I hopped out of the car and saw all the students heading back into the school. 'Must have been some kind of drill.' I thought to myself I ran into the woods with Motoki close behind when I was sure I was out of sight of anyone I pulled the brooch from my pocket.

"_Moon Eternal Make-up!_" 

I yelled once again.

"_I call upon the power of my star, empower the Change card, turn its might to change my form into Sailor Moon._"

I whispered inaudible. I was wrapped in light and it quickly disappeared and Sailor Moon was now standing in my place. I grabbed Motoki's hand and pulled him after me. I kept running randomly till I accidentally let go of Motoki's hand and ran into something. I opened my eyes and saw the real Usagi in front of me. She was crying and her eyes were blurry. She fell on me and then looked up and saw who it was.

"_Sailor Moon!_"

She yelled as she hugged me tightly. I was caught off guard and tripped back a step. Making her fall to the ground.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I asked as I helped her to her feet. I looked past her and was shocked when I saw 2 people racing towards us almost like they were at war.

"_Are you alright…_"

Takashi asked seeming to ignore my presence. But Syaoran didn't, he stared at me the whole time.

"_Who are you? It's not Halloween._"

I shot him a glare and held up my hand once more.

"_Change undo the image of Sailor Moon and make me Usagi once more._" 

I commanded quietly. And soon I was standing in front of them as the false Usagi. Syaoran's eyes remained serious and on me. I shuddered slightly, he was coming towards me but Sakura(**Usagi**) spoke up.

"_Is this what you meant when you called?_"

She asked I nodded, I jumped slightly when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Motoki behind me with a confused smile. 

"_Uh… Sakura when I arrived everyone was going inside the school, after school you want to hang out for a while your friends could too if they wanted._"

She looked in thought for a moment and nodded with a big smile as she grabbed Takashi and Syaoran's wrists and pulled them back towards school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you enjoyed CH. 15, what a day for the real Sakura, and Motoki and The real Usagi and friends. And what's up with Makoto Seijun, everyone seems to feel like they know her. Could she be with the new enemy, who can control the nega-soilders of the past and Clow deformities. 

No one expected to see Meiling there especially the fake Sakura, how will she shake things up, will she notice anything about Sakura and Usagi.

In the next chapter:NO NEED FOR UNVEILING 'It's not quite ready'

All of you who are reading my story and giving me such wonderful and very needed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 16 so it'll be up as soon as possible. But it might take a little longer depending on how many reviews, and how I can improve, and my computer. Stay tuned…

One more thing… Can some of you please check out Mysterious girl Sakura and give me a lot of feed back I need some ideas on it…

~Serenity Madison


	16. NO NEED FOR UNVEILING (16)

S.M:**Chapter 16's comin' at ya... Sakura's back and only Eriol knows it. But what "_Meiling why are you hitting on Motoki. He's not yours._" Sakura's feeling jealousy, and she's missing Syaoran what's a girl sharing another identity to do… **

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. Nor do I own or have any rights to Best buy or any other stores or products. _

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR UNVEILING' 

"It's not quite ready…" 

Usagi's view (**The**real one)

I ran back towards the school dragging Takashi and Syaoran by the arm as I ran. We were in front of the school when I finally let go of them, Syaoran pulling away abruptly. We walked into the school and back to the class. Our teacher asked where we were but with a few mumbles he dropped it and told us to get to our seats. 

"_Where did you guys disappear to?_"

Tomoyo whispered to me with a weird smirk curling her lips. I blushed and looked out the window and watched the wind blowing around listlessly.

"_Tomoyo… have I mentioned Tsukino Usagi to you?_"

I whispered forgetfully. She gave me a bewildered look.

"_My friend I met while I was gone._"

She turned to me thinking, and nodded.

"_A little you've just mentioned the name Usagi._"

"_She's visiting me, and she's gonna be waiting for me by the tree after school because she want's to do something after school, and she wanted to know if any of you wanted to come along. She wanted to meet you because she's heard so much about you._"

Tomoyo looked at me for a moment, and then turned back to the front of the class. I glanced around the class watching all the students attentively listening. Except for 2 whom I noticed staring at me. Eriol and Syaoran the 2 were giving me suspicious looks. 'That's nothing new for Syaoran and Eriol lately but why is it unnerving me so much?' I thought to myself. I turned back to the front of the class and fell asleep 3 times during the last 15 minutes of class. And finally the bell rang and I was free for the weekend. 

I was about to leave when I saw Takashi still sitting at his desk looking downcast and Chiheru behind him. I slowly made my way over to him waiting for the 2 of them finish talking feeling a little jealous but masking it. Chiheru eventually left pushing me aside as she passed by me and I looked back at her with a glare. I had started walking towards Taka while I was looking back towards the evil girl and I had accidentally walked into him because he had gotten up and wasn't looking at what he was doing closely and didn't see me. I started to fall onto the desk behind me, but he grabbed my hand and stopped me from hurting myself to badly. He looked me in the eyes and they looked a little hurt but I couldn't figure out why.

"_Sakura are you hiding something?_"

He asked me in a weird tone. I just looked at him blankly not really sure what to say.

"_That girl Sailor moon or whoever you said she was. She didn't seem to phase you, and Li-san just stared at her, while I was in shock. And seemingly the only one and when she changed into a normal looking girl. That was even weirder, but apparently only to me._"

My eyes softened as I looked at him. He was trying to avoid looking at me so I took his hand gentle. And turned his face so he was forced to look at me.

"_Takashi-kun… Sailor Moon is my friend Tsukino Usagi. She came to surprise me. I didn't know she was going to be here. So I already knew who she was and I honestly have no clue why that jerk wasn't surprised._"

I finished with a small laugh. Takashi's serious look remained as he removed my hand from his face.

"_That doesn't explain why I saw you earlier and you were nearly 20 feet tall._"

Now it was my turn to look away, I didn't know what to say. I don't want to lie to him anymore than I am and I don't want to ruin life for Sakura-chan if he knows. I thought for a moment and began to speak when Takashi grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards his. I stuttered but began to speak.

"_Ok, I have been keeping something from you, but I thought it was for the best for everyone involved. But if you'll give me a chance I'll tell you everything tonight._"

I proclaimed. He looked at me still with a sense of hurt but it was weaker now and he kissed my forehead. He hugged me close to him and we stood that way for a moment till I heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat. I whipped around in his arms and saw an extremely confused look on fake Usagi's face. I turned bright red and stepped out of his arms and towards Usagi and her company hugging her tightly. 

"_I'm so happy to see you. I'm glad you felt that you could come…_ _But why'd you bring Motoki here?_"

I whispered into her ear, she was silent. 

"_Are you Kinomoto Sakura?_"

Motoki asked as he slowly approached me. I nodded nervously, gave me a smile and hugged me tightly. 

"_Thank-you…_"

He practically yelled as I felt something fall on my arm. He pulled himself away and I saw that he was crying I looked at him strangely and saw Usagi looking at me strangely as well as Taka throwing daggers at Motoki, I blushed when I noticed this and looked back to Motoki.

"_Why?_"

I asked kindly. He looked at me and sighed as he pulled Usagi towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"_You convinced her to return home as she did you. But if it wasn't for your influence I would be alone and still missing her deeply, and never have the chance to show her how I feel about her._"

He told me. I saw Usagi turn a blinding shade of red and was curious as to why, but I ignored and shook it off and turned to look at a bright red Takashi who was still by his desk just kind of watching us. I smiled at him as I slowly walked up to him and I held my hand out to him slightly. He looked at me for a long moment and took and pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, I felt my cheeks on fire as he pulled away and I spun around and faced Usagi and Motoki.

"_Usagi, how about we stop at my house so I can change then we can go to the amusement park or something._"

She nodded uneasily, and I turned to Takashi. 

"_Taka-kun will you come too?_" 

He looked at me for a moment and smiled. He closed the space between us and took my hand once more, and leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly once again. 

"_Come on you guys Hurry up!_"

Taka waved to the person who had spoke behind me and I turned my head slightly and saw Tomoyo and Eriol in the doorway behind Motoki and the fake Usa. Takashi finished putting the stuff in his bag while I ran over Tomoyo and Eriol, squeezing Tomoyo.

"_I thought that you weren't going to come… You never said anything._"

I squealed as I rose to my feet. Her and Usagi laughed while everyone else looked at me strangely. 

"_Actually I really wasn't going to come but I had to thank the person who made you come home and see what she was like._"

She smiled as she turned her eyes on Usagi and Motoki, she approached them and looked at them for a moment, suddenly her eyes became glittery and large. 

"_You have to model for me… Both of you._"

She demanded more than asked with a smile. Motoki looked at the girl strangely but Usagi just smiled at her and nodded. Eriol approached the pair and looked at Usagi like he was expecting something but didn't quite find it. He continued to look at her till he realized he was getting weird looks from Tomoyo and a glare from Motoki. I watched Eriol's discomfort for a moment but decided I should do something. 

"_Tomoyo-chan we were going to stop at my house so I could change, and Usagi could borrow something of mine, and then we ere going to go to the amusement park._"

I told them as I walked past them all and out of the door. I glanced back and saw Motoki grab Usagi's hand and Tomoyo grab Eriol and pulled them with them. I laughed as I walked outside. I sat on a bench and waited for my friends to follow after me. 

"_Ok since you weren't formally introduced. Tomoyo, Eriol this is my friend Tsukino Usagi, and this is her boyfriend I'm guessing Furuhata Motoki._"

I introduced, giving a strange look to the fake Usagi that stood in front of me. 

"_This is Daidouji Tomoyo, and her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol, and my close friend Yamazaki Takashi._"

I introduced and got a look from Takashi. I was confused but now that they were all introduced we decided to go do something. 

"_Sakura why don't you and your friend come to my place and I can give you both something cute to wear and change myself?_"

Tomoyo offered as she held onto Eriol's arm tightly. Usagi and I looked at each other and shrugged following Tomoyo. We soon arrived at a large mansion and all 6 of us went inside. We followed Tomoyo to her room where the guys sat dispersed around her room and the 3 of us walked into her closet.

"_Tsukino-san do you prefer skirts or shirts?_"

She looked around unsure. And shrugged her shoulders, Tomoyo left us for a moment and yelled something out the door then returned to where we were and handed me an outfit, and told her to stay there. Then she handed me some clothes and told me the same, as she grabbed a stack of clothes and left us once again. Usa, and I just looked at each other curiously as she returned and had us all go into stalls she had in the back of he large dressing room. I put on my clothes looking at myself in the mirror. I had a pair of short dark blue corduroy shorts and a lighter blue satin shirt with puffy sleeves, which fell off my shoulders and came just above my navel. I looked myself over one last time as I walked out seeing Tomoyo standing in front of me. She was wearing a pair of black Capri's which fell just below her knee and had a large flare to it. As well as a grey shirt that fell just above her waist and laced down the back, and had rigged cut out of hearts. And her hair was up in a high ponytail a top her head, which fell in a way that, made her look mysterious. She turned to see me and jumped happily as she hugged me.

"_You look beautiful, Takashi's going to love this outfit on you and all the guys will want you as well._"

She flattered and sat me in a chair and brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail with a braid around it. She was happy doing my hair then we both heard a soft voice behind us, we turned and saw Usagi. I had to gawk she looked pretty. She had on a really short sporty pink and silver skirt that was angled with a crystal strap. And, a weird shirt, the front was the shape of a crescent moon with a rose on it which was big enough to cover her chest and it tied in the back with 4 big mesh straps 2 on her shoulders and 2 lower that crossed. And Tomoyo lent her a pair of white platform shoes. 

She walked up to us nervously with her arms clasped to her sides. I looked at her strangely and asked her what was wrong, she quietly asked if she had a different shirt that would go with the skirt and we both looked at her strangely. Tomoyo told her she looked beautiful but she said she didn't want to wear it. I could tell she was hurting Tomoyo's feelings so I asked her why. She lifted her arm and turned to the side, and I could see through the shirt that her side was black, blue and green and had a large cut going down the whole side. She lowered her arm and looked at the ground Tomoyo perked up slightly and went to go look for another shirt. I went up to her and asked what happened and she explained it in short hand to me as Tomoyo had returned and she handed her a few shirts and she went and tried and them on. She finally came out wearing a light beige tank top like thing, it was a tank top but had ruffle sleeves hanging off the shoulder and the left side was wide open and tied together with a string. She was more confident in this shirt and happily came out of the room and we went out into Tomoyo's bedroom and were surprised when we saw the guys had changed. 

Takashi was wearing a pair of light blue faded baggy jeans and a light blue button-up silk shirt with a dragon on the arm. Eriol was black baggy jeans and a white T-shirt; even Motoki was wearing a pair of baggy khakis and a brown silk button up shirt with light pink Sakura blossoms floating around. We all looked at each other in shock. Usagi was the first she ran over to Motoki and pounced on him making him fall back onto the couch. I laughed as I stood in place.

"_We should get going._"

I exclaimed everyone rose to their feet and we were on our way out of the house. I ran ahead of them and stretched as I was waiting for them and was startled when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned t see Takashi behind me and smiled. The 2 of us walked ahead of everyone else and talked for a little bit.

"_Sakura you know I care about you right._"

Taka asked almost sounding nervous. I smiled at him and nodded.

"_I'm glad we're friends and I'm happy to be here for you but earlier today when you said my close friend, I felt kind of weird._"

He finished I gave him an analyzing look.

"_You saying we aren't friends?_"

I asked him starting to feel hurt. I backed away from him before he spoke and started walking, but I didn't get very far before he grabbed me by the arms and made me face him.

"_Saku, I'm not saying anything like that. What I'm saying is… We- Wi- Saku will you- will you be my girlfriend?_ "

He finally managed to stutter out. I was shocked but happy and I couldn't mange to speak, so I did the next best thing I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He kissed me back and hugged me tightly. We pulled away and looked to see our friends staring at us. We both turned red and continued walking but not realizing where we were I tripped on the stairs heading to the amusement park. We walked in and was have a first look around but 

Usagi got excited and started running and as she was rounding a corner I saw her bounce backwards but stop in mid air as someone grabbed a hold of her wrist. We ran over to her and saw her with Syaoran's hand around her wrist they were both apologizing when they looked at each other and they both jumped back and turned red. "_What's wrong?_" a voice yelled as they came to his side. I saw Meiling and 2 other people running towards him. 

"_Sakura-chan… Daidouji-san?_"

I saw Meiling, Rika, some older guy, and Syaoran in front of us. I waved uneasily to them 

"_Hey Meiling, you guys, how are you?_"

I asked them as I waved to them. They made their way to me and I ran to Usagi and picked her off the ground and grabbed her arm. 

"_Sakura, who's the older guy?_"

I whispered unknowingly. She smirked at me and whispered to me. I looked to the new members of our little groups and pulled Usagi and Motoki forward. 

"_Hey Usa this is Meiling Li, her cuz Syaoran Li, Rika Sasaki and Tereda-sensei. Everyone this is Usagi Tsukino and her boyfriend Motoki Furuhata._"

I introduced. They all greeted once more and Meiling and Rika joined us but Syaoran and Tereda had to leave, but I think that Syaoran just wanted to. We headed back into the park to go on a few more rides before we'd leave. We were split Motoki, Usa, Eriol, and myself wanted to go one the roller coaster, and Tomoyo, Taka, Rika and Meiling wanted a different ride. We tried to compromise and go on both but Tomoyo and Rika get sick on roller coasters. So they waited and everyone else went on. I sat with Taka and Rika. And Usa, Motoki and Meiling sat in front of us. It was weird I was watching them and I noticed something-weird going on between Motoki and Meiling. They were talking the whole time before the ride started and laughing, and during the ride he was holding on to her, and I know Usagi noticed because she was staring at the 2 of them, I saw a hurt look come over her tossed expression. As we went over a bump she leaned to the side and was now throwing up, but Motoki didn't seem to notice. The poor girl was being tossed around while she was feeling sick and her boyfriend didn't notice, I saw tears drip from her eyes and I'd had enough. I fought and strained to do it but I managed to punch Motoki off the back of the head really hard. He started to look back at me, but he finally noticed his girlfriend heaving over the side of the car. He tried to comfort her, which is hard to do on a ride. But luckily we were close to the end. Once her railing lifted she darted off limply and ran somewhere. Motoki was worried that she just took off and so was I, so Motoki, Meiling, Eriol, and myself looked for her. I happened to run by the funhouse of mirrors and saw her crouched in a corner holding her stomach. I walked in and slowly approached her.

"_Sakura are you OK?_"

I whispered softly in case someone was around that would know. She turned and looked up at me with puffy eyes, I gave her a confused look and she wiped her eyes and put on a smile.

"_It's nothing…_"

She said as she clumsily rose to her feet and left the halls. I followed shortly behind. She stopped on a bench slightly clutching her stomach.

"_Usagi… I love Syaoran with all my heart, and want to be with him so badly. But I truly do care for Motoki, and I'm happy, but why am I getting so jealous because of him and Meiling_?"

She cried and let her tears fall once more. 

"_They belong together much like you and Syaoran and you and that Mamoru guy I spoke with._"

A voice from behind us spoke. We both turned surprised at whose voice we heard, and weren't surprised by who we saw.

"_Eriol…_"

We both gasped in surprise. When we saw Eriol. He didn't look the least bit fazed by his reply. 

"_So that's what she meant. Damn her…_"

I heard Sakura mumble. Eriol slowly approached us, I just stood there. He put his hands on both of our shoulders and hugged us close to him. He pulled away and Usagi slowly rose to her feet to hug him tightly.

"_I've missed all of you Eriol-kun... But how long have you known?_"

He smiled at us as he spoke

"_To be honest I would not have known if not for the fact that you had to stop that mutant card and the 30 foot woman. You were too much like someone else._"

He explained. 

"_What do you mean that Mamoru that you spoke with?_"

I asked curious. He pulled something out of his pocket as he answered. 

"_This thing went off and I answered it… He wasn't very nice but he said he might try later. He wanted to apologize. I got a feeling so I didn't mention it to Motoki._"

I looked at him and Sakura in amazement. And pulled them with me as I looked for our friends. Sakura had to stop short to heave once more, but we slowly made our way to our friends, with Sakura holding her stomach. We rounded everyone up and we started to head out of the park, with Motoki helping Sakura.

"_Hey Sakura… We never went on the Ferris wheel._"

I heard Tomoyo whine grabbing onto Eriol's arm. I sighed and looked towards the monstrous wheel, then at Sakura. 

"_Usa can you go one the wheel OK?_"

She stuck her tongue out at me with a smile and straightened as much as she could and slowly made her way to the Ferris wheel. Takashi came up to me and took my hand as he pulled me towards the huge thing. We decided that we would go on the ride 4 to a car. We got on and Takashi and I sat in awkward silence with Usagi and Motoki. Till I spoke.

"_Usagi why didn't you tell me you ditched Mamoru and are with Motoki?_"

I asked her harshly. Just then a beep came from her pocket. She grabbed for something that looked like a phone but she opened it up, and closed it again then did something and answered it.

"_Hello Mina-chan._"

She greeted. She leaned on Motoki's shoulder while she spoke on the phone, and he wrapped his arm around her apologetically.

"_Sakura-chan, uhm… my friend Mina-chan wants to talk to you._"

She said as she handed me the phone sitting up slightly in Motoki's arms. I took the phone and answered it quietly. 

"_Hi…_"

"_Hello Sakura-san. I've heard so much about you. You would think we were friends. This is going to sound odd, but when Usa asks you to come please do. Because I want to speak to you face to face._"

I stared off a little confused as to why she was telling me this. 

"_Why?_"

"_If ya come then we'll get a chance to chat. Can I say bye To Usa?_"

I handed the phone back to Usa and smiled at Takashi.

"_What are you doing tomorrow?_"

I asked. He shook his head and smiled back at me.

"_You're coming with me tomorrow._"

I told him not giving him a choice. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder. Soon the ride ended and we finally left going to a fast food place to eat Meiling and Rika tagging along. 

"_Sakura, Our Schools having a dance tomorrow and Minako and Yui are making me go. Will you come too? You could bring Takashi-san if you wanted?_"

She asked uneasily. I smiled and nodded as she took something out of her pocket.

"_Here. I got one of these for you as well as Myself, Motoki, Minako, Yui, and Mamoru._"

She said as she handed me something that looked like the thing she was talking on only this one was silver and hers was pink. I looked at it and thanked her with a smile. I opened it up and already picked out a sakuraesq name and closed. We finished eating and chatting everyone asking Usagi a bunch of questions that is except Eriol. But it was getting late so we slowly started leaving the place, first Rika, then Tomoyo.

"_Sakura tomorrow we still need to talk._"

Takashi whispered into my ear as he left, then Meiling followed giving Motoki a look as she did. And finally Eriol giving Sakura and I a hug and shaking Motoki's hand. Motoki had been noticeable distracted but once Meiling left he was back to normal and all over Usagi, and I could tell that (real Sakura) was unhappy about that. 

"_So what are you guys doing for the night?_"

"_I guess we're going to head back home and see you tomorrow._"

She answered. I thought for a moment till I came up with an idea.

"_Usagi do you think you can handle taking me home?_"

I asked emphasizing handle… She looked at me weird and slowly nodded. Her and Motoki started walking and I followed and we were soon back at school. I looked to them confused till we came to a car she opened the door and I hesitantly climbed inside.

"_Whose car is this?_"

I questioned; Usagi just smiled as she headed to our home. We pulled inside and the driveway was empty and the house dark I made my way inside with Motoki and Usagi waiting outside the door. I invited them in and saw a note on the fridge.

~Sakura

I'm assuming you're out with Takashi again, call me on my cell when you get in, also your brothers staying at Yukito's tonight. I hope you had a fun night.~

I read the note and picked up the phone and looked for Mr. Kinomoto's cell phone number on a piece of paper on the wall, and dialed. He answered and I talked to him for a bit and hung up as I heard what sounded like Motoki yelling. I quickly went out and found Motoki hiding behind Usagi, and kero hovering shocked that there were people in the house. I looked at the scene and started snickering. I walked up to them.

"_You 2 are staying the night._"

I commanded ignoring the little drama that had unfolded, as I gestured for them to go upstairs.

"_Kero can I ask you a big favor? Could you stay with Eriol and Tomoyo tonight just while they are here. The guy's a little freaked out._"

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"_I sensed something from them… But it was strongest from the girl._ "

He fought.

"_ OK. There is but I'll explain it tomorrow, or Eriol could explain it tonight._"

He sighed but started to float out the door. 

"_Oh wait Kero, how about next weekend we hang out just the 2 of us and I bake you a lot of treat. We haven't had much time together since I returned._"

He got a crazy look in his eye and an evil smile as he left the room. I ran over to the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. A light male voice answered.

"_May I speak to Eriol?_"

"_This is him._"

"_Hey Eriol. I just wanted to tell you that Kero's gonna come over there. He kind scared Motoki._"

"_Alright_"

"_Could you please not mention the truth to him or anybody. I don't anyone to yet, it's not time._"

"_I won't_"

"_Thank-you, good night._"

I hung up the phone and joined the 2 in my room. After I broke up their kissing session I explained things to Motoki who seemed shocked, but surprisingly not much. I took them both to Touya's room. 

"_Sakura you can stay in here or you can stay in the bed in my room._"

I said as I went back and got Sakura some of her pajamas. And got some on and when went to visit with the pair. I saw the 2 of them in each other's arms and stayed that way. I left and went into my room feeling a little alone. I took out the thing that Usagi save me and logged on and sent an, E-mail to Minako 

TO: Cyndacutie_Aino  
FROM: AthletiChic_17  
SUBJECT: Is there something wrong???

Aino-san

Hello… I know you don't know me but I thought I'd tell you that my boyfriend and I will be their tomorrow for your dance and some of the afternoon too. But I also wanted to ask you something, is everything all right with Usagi? She went on a roller coaster earlier and she threw up while on it and has been sporadically ever since. And she's been crying or incredible upset, or happy what's wrong??? Have you noticed anything weird about her???

I finished and closed the thing and shut it off and stared at the ceiling and slowly began to doze into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you enjoyed CH. 16, what a day for the real Sakura, and Motoki and the real Usagi and her new friends. What's up with Motoki and Meiling are they really meant to be..? And does Sakura really care for Motoki more than she's telling her friends, or is it just jealousy, Meiling's in love with another one of her men. But this time he might be hers to have… And the real Sakura's getting sick is there some kind of secret behind it… Or is it just some nervous jitters… Only time will tell.

In the next chapter:Sakura's take on the day's events and her feelings about Motoki and Meiling. NO NEED FOR FEELINGS 'It'll leave you sad and just confused.' 

All of you who are reading my story and giving me such wonderful and very needed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more insight; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 17 so it'll be up as soon as possible. But it might take a little longer. **Stay tuned…**

Another thing… Can some of you **please** check out Mysterious girl Sakura and give me a lot of feed back I need some ideas on it… I think I'm going to get rid of it because no one's reviewed it. But I just really want to know if you think I should can it or if there is hope for it.

~Serenity Madison


	17. NO NEED FOR THAT (17)

S.M:**Chapter 17 here... this it all from Sakura's view and her outlook and thoughts on the events that took place. What did she really feel when Motoki was paying attention to Meiling. What was in her mind when she saw Syaoran and Takashi for the first to me. And what happened at the end of the day when she stayed in Touya's room with Motoki.**

I'm nervous about this one… Let me know what you think of it…

*WARNING there is minor sexual references…* Warned before it occurs.

_I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. _

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR THAT' 

"It's Surprising of her…" 

****

The real Sakura's P.O.V

I was nervous about visiting Usagi, afraid I wouldn't be able to handle seeing the people I used to call friends again I arrived in Tomoeda and felt something weird a feeling like there was some kind of danger near by. I followed it and found myself in front of my old school I was surprised but quickly hopped out of the car and ran into the woods. Once I was out of sight I changed into Sailor Moon just to be safe. And continued running into the woods not totally paying attention to where I was going and ended up crashing into something. I looked up to see the real Usagi as me in front of me. I smiled at her oddly. And was surprised when I saw people running after her. Takashi asked who I was and Syaoran made some remark about the fact its' not Halloween. I called back the guise Sailor Moon and stood before everyone as Usagi. They all looked shocked and I notice Syaoran get into a very familiar defensive position, and I jumped when I felt someone hand on my shoulder and I turned around and saw Motoki behind me, with a confused smile. I told Sakura that I saw the other students going inside. And she grabbed for Takashi and Syaoran's arm and pulled them after her to the school. 

Motoki and I just stood there for a moment, till he grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards the car. We got in and turned in the radio, as I yawned. I felt my head swaying and perked up as I felt my forehead hit the dashboard. I saw Motoki do something. Next to me but didn't pay any attention till he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"_Tired Usa???_"

He asked me as he lightly swept a piece of hair out of my eyes. 

"_After what happened between us yesterday, you seriously think I wouldn't be tired._"

I whispered seductively as I looked up at him with a reddened smile. He leaned down and kissed me, and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep peacefully. 

I opened my eyes heavily when I felt someone shaking me. I looked at Motoki groggily as he pointed to the school, where I saw a lot of children piling out to be home for the weekend, I slowly sat up and yawned as I climbed out of the car and made my way to the school. Motoki and I were walking when I noticed he was no longer right behind me, I turned and saw him and another boy sprawled on the ground. I ran over to help him up when I noticed the person he collided with.

"_OH… Hello Syaoran._"

I greeted nervously he looked up and I swore I saw him blush for a moment before he spoke. 

"_DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME… Who are you again anyway?_"

He yelled harshly. I looked at him for a moment hurt but wiped that look away. 

"_SORRY LI-JERK!!! Could you just tell me what class Sakura had last._"

I asked annoyed. "_102_" he mumbled unhappily. I smiled and grabbed Motoki and headed for the classroom. 

"_Thanks… Syao-chan._"

I whispered to him. He heard me and whipped around giving me a suspicious hurt look. I turned and continued to walk away. We found the classroom and I peeked in and was surprised to see Sakura and Takashi in a compromising situation. I cleared my throat to let her know that I was there. She turned around and blushed brightly as she saw me before her. She came over to me and gave me a big hug. 

"_I'm so happy to see you. I'm glad you felt that you could come…_ _But why'd you bring Motoki here?_"

She whispered in my ear, I didn't say anything and looked at Motoki as he spoke. 

"_Are you Kinomoto Sakura?_"

Motoki asked as approached. Sakura nodded nervously, as he gave her a smile and hugged her tightly. 

"_Thank-you…_"

He shouted to her. I saw him as he pulled himself away from her and I noticed his eyes were watering a little I looked at Usagi strangely, and glanced behind them and saw Taka throwing daggers towards Motoki in jealousy. I pulled on his arm and waved slowly to Takashi to advert his daggers. He looked too me strangely with a crocked smile. 

"_Why?_"

I heard Usagi ask. He looked at her with a sigh and pulled me towards him wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"_You convinced her to return home as she did you. But if it wasn't for your influence I would be alone and still missing her deeply, and never have the chance to show her how I feel about her._"

He professed to her. I turned instantly red thinking of the enjoyable events of the past 2 days. I saw Sakura looking at me and I turned away. But she soon turned her attention to Takashi who was standing by his desk quietly watching us. She turned and walked towards Takashi and they spoke hushed and he took her hand and pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the forehead. I stood there and watched silently till she spoke. She suggested that we stop at her house first so she could change, then we could go to the amusement park. I nodded and was startled when I heard a voice behind me. I turned when I saw Tomoyo and Eriol behind me; I kept my shocked look plastered to my face as they walked in. Sakura let go of Takashi's hand and ran over to the pair and hugged Tomoyo tightly. 

"_I thought you weren't going to come?_"

Sakura asked slightly confused, as she let go of her friend. 

"_Actually I really wasn't going to come but I had to thank the person who made you come home and see what she was like._"

She countered with a smile, as she turned her eyes on Motoki and I, she came up to me and looked at me for a moment, suddenly her eyes became familiarly glittery and large. 

"_You have to model for me… Both of you._"

She demanded of us more than asked but with a smile. Motoki looked at her strangely but I just smiled and nodded. Eriol cautiously approached us and looked at me like he was expecting something. He continued to stare at me till he eventually realized he was getting jealous looks from Tomoyo a quite evil glare from Motoki, as well as from myself.

"_Tomoyo-chan we were going to stop at my house so I could change, and Usagi could borrow something of mine, and then we ere going to go to the amusement park._"

Sakura chimed through the tension. As she started to march out of the door. Motoki grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him outside where soon found Sakura sitting on a bench. She looked up at all of us and spoke. 

"_Ok you weren't all formally introduced. Tomoyo, Eriol this is my friend Tsukino Usagi, and this is her boyfriend I'm guessing Furuhata Motoki._"

She said to everyone while giving me a strange look. Motoki and I nervously waved to everyone.

"_This is Daidouji Tomoyo, and her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol, and my close friend Yamazaki Takashi._"

She told us. I noticed Takashi giving her a strange look and was curious but kept my mouth shut. 

"_Sakura why don't you and your friend come to my place and I can give you both something cute to wear and change myself?_"

Tomoyo offered; we hurried to her house and soon arrived in front of a large mansion and all 6 of us went inside. We followed Tomoyo to her room where the guys sat dispersed around her room and the 3 of us walked into her closet. After what seemed like hours of familiar doll play I walked out of the dressing room wearing a cool shirt that only had one flaw it showed off all of my side. A little was ok but I didn't want the whole thing visible, as much as I didn't want to I asked her for another shirt and explained my little accident. She got me a few different shirts to try and soon we were out of the dressing room with all our friends and we left the mansion and were on our way to the park. We all walked along Sakura and Takashi were up front and were in front of the park when they stopped. We all watched them talk she waked away but he pulled her back and said something to her and just stood there for a minute, till she reached for his head and kissed him, we all sighed.

"_Kawaii_" 

I heard Tomoyo whisper. I looked at her and a sad feeling came over me as I turned back to Sakura and saw her looking at us, the both of them turning bright red. She turned to go on ahead and must not have realized she was at the foot of the stairs because she tripped on them. She picked herself with help from Takashi and we went into the park. I was a little excited and I ran inside. And as I was rounding a corner I slammed into someone. I opened my eyes when I felt someone grab onto my wrist, and was surprised to see Syaoran holding onto my wrist. We both jumped back and Sakura and the others ran to me when they heard me scream in surprise. We talked and Sakura introduced all of us, Syaoran and Tereda-sama left and Meiling, and Rika joined us and we went through the park again. I kind of noticed that Motoki was talking to Meiling a lot but I ignored it. 

We were only going to go on one more ride. Motoki, Sakura, Eriol, and myself wanted to go on the roller coaster, but Tomoyo, Takashi, Rika and Meiling wanted a different ride. So we compromised going on both. But Rika and Tomoyo decided they'd rather not. We all waited in line and finally got onto the ride. Meiling, Motoki and myself sat in a row and I know Sakura was behind us. The ride started and I was a little nervous and felt like I was going to vomit. To be honest I've felt like this all day, but at this moment it was really strong. And I bent over the side of the car feeling pain as I heaved to the awaiting sidewalk below. I happened a glance at Motoki and words flooded my mind.

"_ Motoki has believed he's in love with her the whole time, so now that he has her he's pretty happy._"

'Was Minako right… But how could she have known… Why do I have to lose him so soon.' I thought to myself as heaved once more, I eventually felt Motoki's hand struggle to stay on my shoulder and the ride ended. I got up from my seat as soon as I was released and I took off feeling bad and found myself in the house of mirrors. I wandered through it in a blank haze as pain rattled through my stomach. I huddled in a corner holding it while I rocked. I stayed that way till I heard Sakura coming up to me.

"_Sakura are you OK?_"

I heard her whisper I looked up at her and shook my head.

"_It's nothing._"

I assured her as I painfully rose to my feet and left the halls following Usagi. I had to stop and take a sit on the bench slightly clutching my stomach.

"_Usagi… I love Syaoran with all my heart, and want to be with him so badly… It hurts. But I truly care for Motoki, and I'm happy, so why am I getting so jealous because of him and Meiling_?"

I began to cry foolishly and let my tears fall once more. 

"_They belong together much like you and Syaoran and you and that Mamoru guy I spoke with._"

A voice behind us spoke. We both turned surprised at who we heard, and weren't surprised by who we saw.

"_Eriol…_"

We gasped surprised, when we saw Eriol. He didn't look the least bit fazed by what he had just said to me. 

"_So that's what she meant. Damn her…_"

I mumbled. Eriol slowly approached us, and put his hands on both of our shoulders and hugged us close to him. He pulled away and I slowly rose to my feet to give him a hug.

"_I've missed all of you Eriol-kun... But how long have you known?_"

He smiled at us as he spoke

"_To be honest I would not have known if not for the fact that you had to stop that mutant card and the 30 foot woman. You were too much like someone else._"

He told me. Usagi talked to him and she pulled us along as we went to find the others. I had to stop once and throw up once more, but we eventually made it to our friends with me holding my stomach. We all agreed to get going because I didn't 'feel well which I felt bad about… But Tomoyo spoke up bringing the Ferris wheel to Sakura's attention. She looked to me asking me if it was ok. I straightened as much as I could and started walking towards the Ferris wheel without a word. Usagi, Takashi, Motoki and myself were in one car, and it was pretty silent except for a few weeps from my paining stomach. Till my phone beeped. I scrambled to get it out of my pocket and looked to see what it was. I opened the phone and greeted the person on the other end. 

"_Hello Mina-chan._"

I greeted happily. 

"Usa-chan. I hope you and Motoki are having a good time… But may I speak to your friend Kinomoto-sama "

"_Sakura-chan, uhm… my friend Mina-chan wants to talk to you._"

I told her as I handed her the phone. 

"_Hi…_"

"_Why?_"

I heard her ask confused, I just sat back in Motoki's arms and watched the scenery flow by. Usagi handed me my phone back. And soon the ride was over. We all gathered together and went to a fast food place to eat. I decided to ask Sakura about the dance like Minako and Yui were forcing me. She looked at me with a smile and nodded. I felt around in my pocket and pulled my last PCD out of my pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it for a moment complimenting it and looking at me oddly. 

"_I got one of these for you as well as Myself, Motoki, Minako, Yui, and Mamoru._"

I explained shyly as I handed a pink PCD like mine. She looked at it and thanked me with a bright smile. We finished eating our burgers and Pizza, as we chatted everyone had a question for Motoki and myself. But after over an hour of answering questions people slowly started leaving first was Rika, then Tomoyo. Takashi left next and then Meiling followed giving Motoki a seductive look as she did. Finally Eriol gave Sakura and I a hug and shook Motoki's hand and left. Motoki had been annoyingly distracted but once Meiling left he was all mine again, but I'm not sure how that felt. 

"_So what are you guys doing for the night?_"

Sakura asked questioningly.

"_I guess we're going to head back home and see you tomorrow._"

I said as I thought out loud. She looked in thought as well and suddenly spoke. 

"_Usagi do you think you can handle taking me home?_"

She asked emphasizing handle… I looked at her strangely and slowly nodded as I realized what she was insinuating. Motoki and I started walking back to the school. We came to my car and I opened my door for her, and she warily crawled inside. 

"_Whose car is this?_"

She asked; I smiled and headed to our home. We pulled into the driveway and it was empty and the house was very dark I let Usagi out of the car and she made her way inside with Motoki and I waiting. She invited us in and we slowly walked into the closed up house. The 2 of us stood uneasily in the hallway as I saw Sakura make her way into the living room. 

"_Sakura… I'm hung-_"

I heard a familiar whining voice start to say as I looked over to the stairs. I put on a shocked look as well as Motoki. He jumped away from the flying creature and screamed loudly in surprise. 

"_Who- who are you?_"

Motoki yelled still in shock. The floating creature looked at Motoki but looked over at me and started to stare strangely. I just smiled no longer pretending to be surprised. Motoki hugged onto me almost protectively. It was cute, I wrapped my arms around his as Sakura entered the room once more and looked at the scene with amusement. She started to snicker but I gave her a look and she spoke. 

"_You guys are staying the night_"

She told us as she gestured for Motoki and me to go upstairs and we did. We entered a long hall and saw a few doors, and one of them was open and it just happened to be my room, so we walked in and sat on the bed. I yawned and Motoki laughed poking my nose. 

"_I'm sorry Usa._"

He apologized in a sad tone. I looked at him confused, and he kissed my cheek.

"_Why?_"

I asked him genuinely confused. He frowned and laid back onto Sakura's bed and spoke.

"_On the roller coaster you were throwing up and I didn't even notice until Sakura hit me over the head, and when we were looking for you I gave up too easily, and I knew you didn't feel well earlier and I didn't make sure you were alright._"

Hearing what he had to say made me feel a little strange, I'm not quite sure how. I just sat where I was facing the door. I could feel his eyes feeling me, trying to pull me next to him, and I gave in when I felt his hands around my waist and he pulled me down so I was lying next to him. I was in his arms and I felt alright. He leaned on hi side so he was above me and he looked down at me with those sweet eyes and he kissed me. It wasn't long before I kissed him back and was feeling his hard chest above me. I stopped when I heard Sakura's voice, I hugged Motoki closer to me and looked to the side to see and as I thought, I saw Sakura in the doorway looking embarrassed as she sighed. Let go of Motoki and he sat up still holding on to me. Sakura slowly explained something's to him and surprisingly he wasn't all that shocked. She had us follow her to Touya's room and we sat on the bed.

"_Motoki's you're staying in this room, my brother's not going to be here tonight. Usa you can stay in here, or on the other bed in my room._"

I smiled at Sakura and hugged Motoki, and she left the room leaving the 2 of us alone. I got up and sat in front of the window to look at the stars, while Motoki stayed where he was looking at me I could feel it.

"_Usagi why do you look so upset_?"

He asked concerned. I felt badly I know he cares for me but all I could think of was Meiling and him, but I decided to stop mopping and ask him about it.

"_Motoki, this is going to sound a little silly but, do you like Meiling?_" 

I didn't look at him I just hugged my knees close to me and looked to the twinkling stars, waiting. He was silent for a moment then he startled me. 

"_She seems nice I guess. She's funny, and it was cool to talk to her._"

He spoke from right behind me making me jump in surprise, not aware he was behind me. He laughed at me and found it quite funny. I looked into his eyes with sadness. He placed his hand onto my cheek. And looked deep into my eyes, I almost felt like I was in a blissful trance. 

"_Usagi you know that I love you more than anything, I've proven it to you, and this necklace is a symbol of it._"

He whispered as he knelt in front of me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him once more with a small smile, and I lunged forward hugging him tightly, and causing him to collapse to the ground, with me on top of him. I apologized and started to get up but Motoki held my waist and kissed me once more, and I didn't try to stop him, and kissed him back. 

We stayed on the floor, our arms and legs intertwined, and still connected. His strong arms cradling me securely. 

"_Toki-chan_" 

I whispered as I played with his hair as I fell into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: I hope you liked CH. 17, what a day !!!

In the next chapter:TBA

All of you reading my story and giving me wonderful and very needed and enjoyed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more insight; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 18 so it'll be up as soon as possible. But it might take a little longer. **Stay tuned…**

~Serenity Madison


	18. NO NEED FOR TIFFS (18)

S.M:**Chapter 18 comin' at ya... This chapter finishes off Sakura's point of view of the night, and the next morning and changes into a normal view, with glimpses of how Motoki, and Takashi feel about something's that have happened, or in one case haven't. **

__

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. 

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR TIFFS' 

"It's extremely petty" 

"_Toki-chan_"

I whispered as I played with his hair as I fell into sleep. Not too long after the sunrays woke me when they shined in my eyes. When I fully opened my eyes I saw that Motoki was awake and he was watching me. He kissed my forehead as he brushed some sweaty strands of hair out of my face. I ran my fingers down his cheek and kissed sweetly. I wrapped my legs around him and straddled him once more just sitting on top of him looking at him. I rose and slowly rose to my feet not quite feeling up to such a task but forced myself. 

"_I like the shirt Tomoyo let me wear but I want to wear yours._"

I said as I put on his shirt. I blushed with a smile as I offered him my hand. He took it and rose to his feet a little calmer now, He tossed khaki's but didn't have a shirt. I glanced at the clock on Touya's wall and even though the sun was blazing through the window it was only 6.30.

"_We still have a few hours._"

I yawned as I headed for the door. I heard Motoki make a whining noise behind me and I turned to look at him.

"_Usa where are you going?_"

He asked. I had to smile at him, as I continued towards the door, and then turned to answer him. 

"_I'm going to go make a quick call and then I'm going to go to sleep._"

I finished turning bright red. Motoki blushed too,

"_Come back here when you're done I promise we'll get some rest._"

I smiled and blew him a kiss as I left the room. And went down the stairs. I went to the phone and dialed someone's number and got a too familiar voice. 

"_Hello I'm sorry to call so early, but can I leave a message for Daidouji, or Hiiragizawa-sama._"

I asked groggily for a few reasons. 

"_This is Daidouji Tomoyo, who may I ask is calling?_"

The voice on the other end replied even more tired than me.

"_I bet I know what you did last night._"

I laughed.

"_I'm sorry to call you so early the reason I called is I have a dance tonight and I invited Sakura and Takashi, and I was wondering if you and Hiiragizawa-sama wanted to go._"

I could almost feel her smile as she agreed.

"_That's great, come over anytime before 3._"

I said as we said good bye and hung up the phone. I stretched and yawned as I felt a sudden to heave come over me. I ran into the bathroom, unknowingly to me my father was inside. I was screamed from the surprise followed by puking right there on the floor and blacking out for a minute. I opened my eyes and was on the couch with my dad next to me.

"_I- I'm so- sorry, I felt sick so I didn't get a chance look before I barged into the bathroom, and I didn't see anyone in there._"

I explained nervously. He gave me a bizarre look as he pat me on the head. 

"_I am assuming that you are not Furuhata-san, so that means you are Tsukino Usagi._"

He concluded sarcastically, with a small grin. I got myself in a sitting position, and thanked him for allowing Motoki and I to stay the night. After saying that I got up and left heading back to Touya's room. I saw Motoki laying cutely wrapped in his blankets. I crawled in bed besides him and fell fast asleep. 

Half an hour later 

(Normal View)

Usagi yawned and fell out of bed with a thud. She made her way down stairs and could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She walked in and saw everyone sitting down eating breakfast. I nervously waved hi to everyone and sat down anxiously when Motoki asked me to sit next to him. 

"_Touya this is Tsukino Usagi… Usagi this is my baka oniichan Touya, His close friend Tsukishiro Yukito, and another friend of his Tojo Shun._"

Sakura introduced to her friend. She waved to them and turned to steal one of Motoki's pancakes. 

"_Sakura, I called Tomoyo to ask her if she wanted to come with Eriol, and she is. She said she'd come over but I was thinking we'd go over there, I can return her clothes to her._"

Usagi mentioned to her friend. A weird look came to her and she looked to her father, who was looking at her with intrigue. She laughed nervously and Usagi just gave her a weird look.

"_Dad they're having a school dance and they wanted me to go with them? Takashi's coming too, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol-chan apparently._"

Mr. Kinomoto gave Sakura a thoughtful look, then looked to Motoki, and Usagi, and reluctantly nodded. Sakura jumped out of her seat and went to kiss her dad, before she ran upstairs. Leaving Usagi and Motoki alone with her family +. 

"_Usagi was it… Where are you from?_"

"_I'm form Juuban. I am a friend of someone who knows your son. Mamu-chan._"

She answered nicely, as she fidgeted uncomfortable with everyone watching her.

"_Tojo-san How old are you?_"

She asked trying to steer conversation away form her. He looked at her strangely. 

"_20, how old are you and your boyfriend?_"

"_I'm 17 and Motoki's 20 as well_"

Usagi sighed as she looked to the window. She felt strange she kept glancing at Tojo-san and when she did she'd think of Makoto. She looked to her real oniichan when she heard him start to laugh. She smiled slightly san looked to her side at him. And he was glancing at her as he snickered.

"_I'm sorry I don't know you but you seem like my sister, which has its good points… But you seem lazy, and uninteresting…_"

Touya laughed some more. Usagi's face quickly darkened into an evil frown.

"_Touya…_"

Mr. Kinomoto warned his son.

"_Just because you don't like me, and you don't' even know me is no reason to laugh and be so harsh to me. What's so funny about that?_"

He stopped laughing and pointed his eyes at her.

"_I find it funny that a 21 year old like Mamoru-kun would ever date someone like you. You 2 are complete opposites. He's smart, responsible, and so serious about the work he's doing and what he cares about._"

"_Shimekiro Touya!!! Stop being rude_."

Mr. Kinomoto yelled to his son, looking at an upset Usagi. Usagi was hurt by what her own brother was saying to her, true it wasn't really her he was talking about but it still hurt as if she was, and she began to tear up. She rose from her seat, and stood right next to Touya.

"_Kinomoto Touya…_"

She seethed as she crouched down so that her face was only mere inches from Touya's, which she knew wasn't a good idea but she wasn't really caring. 

"_Touya you are not very nice… You don't know me. Or how I've changed over the months… But, I can see that you haven't changed much at all. Hasn't your time without Sakura made you reevaluate how you treat people, you say you're just giving her a hard time but you aren't your hurting her feelings, and you don't know how treating her like you're treating me could hurt her…_"

Usagi yelled only inches away from his strong stern face. He looked her in the eyes, and made a weird face for a moment but shook it away. 

"_Listen here Rabbit girl. My dad was nice enough to let you stay here, and you should be more grateful, not trying start fights with his son. And I'm right and you know it, and Mamoru does too._"

Usagi was in full blown tears by now and bonding the urge to punch him but his words went to far. 

"_Touya-san… You're such a jerk… Yukito-san could do so much better than you._"

She yelled and raised her hand and slapped him, and stood there for a moment staring at her hand and his face in shock. She lightly placed her hand over the bright red hand mark, before he pushed away from him hard. She quickly got to her feet and ran out of the door. 

Furuhata Motoki

I just watched the argument in silent pondering. 'It's weird but as harsh as their words were it's almost like a brother, and sisterly fight.' I thought to myself. But finally it escalated and She started crying and slapped him. After she did it she was in shock at what she had done and it almost looked she was trying to make it better but he pushed her away. I rose to my feet as she ran out of the room, and out of the house. I turned back to the older man in front of me shooting him a glare as I looked at his bright red face.

"_Excuse me Kinomoto Touya!!! Why did you say that stuff about Usa. You don't know her. And going by what Chiba-san says isn't your best bet, he's angry at her for being with me when they still love each other. You had no right to say that stuff about you. She didn't do anything to you._"

I yelled fiercely thinking of poor Usa feeling hurt because of him. 

"_Cool it lover boy… I'm hurting more than her, she slapped me, and hard. There's something about her I just want to irritate, that's why I said the things I did, not just because of Mamoru._"

Touya explained. I still shot him icy looks, but his pale friend cooled the tensions slightly.

"_Touya you haven't even argued with Sakura as much as that, and you 2 used to try to kill each other… That is before she left. You think of Usagi like a sister don't you._"

Yukito asked the flustered panting man before me.

"_Shut-up._"

Was his only response and, I saw a smile come the paler man's lips. 

"_That's no reason to say such mean things to Usagi. She cares for me a lot but she still is in love with Mamoru. So don't be such an ass._"

I yelled defensively, and turned to Mr. Kinomoto who just seemed to be noticing his son and I, as he turned away from the door.

"_Mr. Kinomoto I'm sorry for Usa getting in an argument with your son. She's really a nice girl. He just said things he shouldn't have to her._"

I pointed to Touya as I apologized. He looked at me with a smile and nodded. 

"_No need to apologize, it's completely the fault of Touya._"

He said with a smirk aimed on Touya. After he said that I ran out of the kitchen and went after Usa and headed out the front door, and passed by Sakura at the stairway. I saw Usa sitting in her car just kind of staring blankly. I got in and sat next to her and was silent. She smiled over to me with a few tears still trickling. 

"_I'm sorry._"

She whispered and leaned on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and we stayed that way.

Normal View

Sakura was coming down stairs and Motoki hurried past her not really paying much attention to her, so Sakura hurried into the kitchen, and found her brother juts standing with a red face, his friends looking at him weirdly. And her father sitting staring at her.

"_Where's Usagi?_"

She asked room quickly, curious why everyone was so silent.

"_That Usa girl ran out of here after fighting with Touya, and that guy ran after her._" 

Tojo-san told her, she shot her brother a terrifying look, and looked to her dad.

"_Dad, I'm going to go see if she's OK, then we're going to Tomoyo-chan's to return her clothes, and hang out with everybody till it's time to leave._"

She told her father and gave him a kiss before running out of the house. She saw Usa and Motoki in her car and hopped in and looked at the 2 carefully. 

"_Usa you want to go to Tomoyo-chan's and hang out with Her and Eriol, before we go to your town?_"

She asked quietly not really wanting to break the moment. She sat up and started the car. On their way to Tomoyo's Motoki noticed someone walking in the direction of Sakura's house. She pointed the person out to Sakura and she had Usa pull to the curb so she could get out. 

Yamazaki Takashi

I spent the whole of the night killing myself over Sakura. 

"_I trust her and I- I love her, I have since I was 7… But why can't I shake the feeling that she's hiding something and that her friends know about it. Why won't she tell me. _"

I spoke to myself, as I paced laps around my room. 'She always acts so strange. Even this Tsu- kio girl seems to know something. And I haven't heard of Sailor Moon in many years. I should ask my cousin if she's real or not.' I thought in my head. Finally I couldn't take anymore questioning. I had to ask Sakura, and see what's up. It was still a little early but I decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. And I found myself walking to Sakura's house. I had about 15 minutes till I reached her house when an unfamiliar car pulled up to the curb next to me. I was surprised when Sakura jumped out and bounced over to me happily. I couldn't help but smile at her always-happy attitude. 

"_Hi Taka-chan… How are you?_"

She asked shyly. I sighed and pulled her to follow me. She was confused but waved to her friends and they left us alone.

"_Sakura will you tell me now?_"

I asked. She gave me a confused look and was trying to think what I was talking about.

"_Yesterday you said you'd tell me what your secret was. But you got caught up in your friend._"

I reminded her. She sighed and took my hand leading me to a bench and sat me down after she did. She looked away and scratched her head.

"_Well, do you believe in magic?_"

She asked me. I offered her a smile and nodded unsurely. She rose and stood in front of me. She took the necklace from around her neck and held it in her hand.

"_Well I have magic. I'm the mistress of a magical power formally known as Clow Magic, but I altered it when I changed the Clow cards. And now it's Sakura magic._"

She told me. I wanted to laugh but I could tell she was serious. She stood where she was over me and told me her story from the beginning. She told me about Li-san moving here, and what they went through, and who Tsukishiro, and Hiiragizawa are to her, and how they helped her when she needed protection, and about Tomoyo discovering. And why I felt that they all were in on it, is because they were. I looked at her analyzing the look on her face trying to decipher it. I still couldn't believe everything she told me, but she gave me proof.

"_ Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!_"

She spoke and was surrounded in a blindingly bright light. I had to cover my eyes, but when I removed them she had a staff in her hands. 

"_You believe me?_"

She asked as she finished swirling her staff around. I looked at her with shock.

"_What is it?_"

"My staff"

She answered.

"_Illusion show Takashi what he wants to see most._"

She said, and a figure that looked like a blurred girl came up, She looked like a girl I always envisioned, and I felt my cheeks brighten, and the figure faded away. I looked at Sakura and felt anger.

"_You've seriously been going through this all this time and you never told me!_"

I yelled.

"_I knew I had a reason to worry. I feel like you're in trouble but… You should have told me. I'm your best friend. Or at least I hope so._" 

I said to her and walked back home, not exactly angry, but unhappy. 'How could she have not told me. I was her best friend. All the times she put herself in jeopardy. I'm sure there was some sort of risk involved.'

"_UHH!!!_"

I sighed to myself, as I came to my house. I walked in and went up to my room ignoring my mom's questions. And flopped face down onto my bed. 

Normal View

Sakura stood alone in the park with her wand in her hands as she watched Takashi leave her with out saying anything. She could tell by the look she saw in his eyes that he was upset for the real Sakura not telling her sooner. She clutched the staff tightly as she back down on the bench feeling sad by Takashi's reaction. She took a breath and nearly choked when some grabbed her shoulder, she jumped out and out of their grip pulling the person forward. She started to laugh when she saw Syaoran sprawled on the bench. He clutched his head his forehead in pain when he sat upright. And she had stopped laughing when she saw a small bit of blood on the end of his finger. She sat down next to him and took his hand away from his forehead. It was only a small cut, but she called watery and had it sprinkle on Syaoran's head. She called it back and Syaoran pushed her away slightly. She looked at him confused. 

"_What did I do to you?_"

She asked hurt. He looked at her not expecting a response like that. She quickly apologized and got up and ran off. Leaving a perplexed Syaoran behind look at her as she disappeared. Sakura wandered around till she was finally in front of Tomoyo's house. A guard let her in and she was on her way to join everybody. 

A few hours later

Usagi and Motoki were in their car followed by Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol, in a Limo. After driving for a long time they finally arrived in Juuban, at 4.30. They pulled into Usa's driveway and she noticed a few cars outside her house as they all headed towards the door. Usagi walked in followed by Motoki, then Sakura, and the others. She found Ami, Rei, Haruka, and Michiru as well as Hotaru, and Saiya in her living waiting up for her. They all greeted her giving her hugs. She turned her attention to the doorway.

"_Everyone I want you to meet my friend Sakura, and her friends Daidouji Tomoyo, and Hiiragizawa Eriol._"

They looked up to the new comers and waved nervously. 

"_Hey why don't we all go to the arcade?_"

Usagi asked happily. She ran out of the house and all her friends that were there followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: I hope you liked CH. 18, what a day !!!

**In the next chapter:**Usagi brings Sakura and some her friends to her school dance, and weirdness ensues. When she's Sakura's distraught over Takashi abandoning her in anger, and frustration, who is surprisingly there to make her feel better. Also who unexpectedly shows up, to liven things for them selves and others…**The next Chapter:** NO NEED FOR DRMATICS '_It's definitely different._' 

All of you reading my tale and giving me such wonderful and very informative and enjoyed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more insight; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 19, and it will be up as soon as possible. It might take a little longer, but as soon as I can... **Stay tuned…**

~Serenity Madison


	19. Mamoru (18/2)

****

This is kind of a side story but it's not. It tells the events that took place the Day Mamoru went Missing…

One More thing, I'm going to be starting the 4th so I may not have as much free time to update my stories, with my 4 classes, and one of them's 3 hrs. Long. I'm actually excited. But I wanted you to know that the stories won't be as frequent as they could be if not for otherwise. But don't worry I'll do my best to still get them up as early as I can, I have free time during the day.

Well I hoe you like this mini-segment.

Mamoru…

I was late in the evening by the time we all headed back to Juuban. Usagi, Motoki, and all the others had gone home to get some sleep. I was going to visit Touya but I forgot that he went away with Yukito to go skiing at the mountains, and I arrived as Sakura's little boyfriend leaving unhappily. 

"_Hello, Yamazaki was it._"

I asked trying to seem polite. He looked at me with that same intimidated look that he always dies, but this time he also seems upset.

"_Yes… I'm going bye!_"

He shouted rudely. I just looked at him and continued towards the house. As I walked I noticed some familiar cars in their driveway but didn't think anything of them. When I went to knock on their door it was open and I heard laughter so I went inside and saw Usagi, Motoki and the others as well as Sakura and some other people I didn't know. I walked in slowly and was greeted by Usagi and Minako who had noticed me. They were a little surprised that I was there. 

"_Hey Mamu-chan… Why are you here? You visiting Sakura._"

She cooed. I shook my head hard and blushed slightly although I had no reason why.

"_I actually came to see Touya. You know if he's around this mad house?_"

They looked at each other and then out into the room full of people. Usa looked back at me.

"_Sorry Mamu-chan he's not here, I think Sakura said him and Yukito were going to go skiing in the mountains somewhere and Mr. Kinomoto's at work. You're welcome to join us if you want._"

She offered with a smile, I could help but agree to stay. I just ended up sitting at a table watching them laugh and have fun, except Sakura, I saw her talking with some people and she looked unhappy, upset kind of like Yamazaki did. 'Maybe they had a fight?' I thought to myself selfishly for some strange reason. I quickly wiped the thought from my mind and just sat there talking to an occasionally girl that'd stray my way. I talked to some guy named Yuu, who I guess was a friend of Sakura and Touya's cousin, Miki. We actually had a nice intelligent conversation. It was late and I saw Sakura talking to another guy with dark short hair. 

"_You know who he is?_"

I asked the guy I was talking to. He looked to where I was pointing and nodded.

"_He's with us too. Suou Ginta_, he's trying to get Miki."

He mumbled but I caught it. I looked at how late it was when I saw Usa, and Motoki leave. Shortly after I said goodbye to Matsuura Yuu, and headed out the door. It was strange the moment I did I felt a strange feeling, I couldn't quite explain it. I got in my car and made my way to Juuban feeling like someone was watching, or following me. 

2 hours later I was finally arriving in Juuban. I happened to drive past the park and saw someone waving like they were having trouble. Normally I would have kept going but for some reason I felt like I should help her. I pulled over and got out and asked her if she needed any help, and was surprised when I recognized her as the new girl in school. I said hi to her and asked her what was wrong. She stayed eerily quiet and looked at me like she was in a trance. She rose her arms above her head and when she lowered them someone else was standing in her place. But she still looked familiar. She rose to the sky and as id an instinct I became Tuxedo Mask and leapt to a near by tree. She passed her hands through the sky and I felt the tree I was on moving. Forcing me to another tree. I tried attacking her with my roses but it didn't do any good. As I was jumping to another tree she blasted that one making me hit the ground. She lowered her floating body down to me and stood in front of me.

"_The great Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Chiba Mamoru. I have a proposition for you… Join me and I'll personally consider sparing your pathetic planet._"

She hissed as she closed in on me. She stood in front of me and I remained silent and stared at her.

"_Dymi… I've wanted this for a ling time._"

She whispered as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the ground.

"_Don't ever call me that again…! Besides I'm on love with someone else._"

I told her, she let out an evil laugh and stared at me , and I returned it. She continued to laugh for a moment before she spoke.

"_Dymi, my sluty sister doesn't love you anymore. She doesn't love anyone she's just in lust with that Motoki guy. You heard me right their hot bodies rubbing together… It's enough to make you sick._"

I did something I've never done, I slapped the girl hard, and she stood there holding her face.

"_Who the hell are you… Usa only has a brother._"

I yelled, the girl looked at me once more and grabbed for her staff and pointed it at me. And I couldn't move all I could do is scream as a pain ripped through my body. 

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_"

I heard call from my side. I couldn't turn my head but I knew it was Sailor moon. I smirked at the girl and she slammed me to the ground, I think breaking my back as I scream in pain. A blonde figure ran over to me. As carefully as she's able she moves me to a near by tree and sits me up. 

"_Are you ok?_"

She asks me concern clear in her voice. I smile faintly and she gives me a light kiss before she jumps to her feet.

"_I'm too powerful for you, a shame too, I thought you're be more of a challenge_."

She stood there as the girl came at her and held a key of some kind high to the sky. She chanted something but I couldn't really hear what.

"_Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!_"

I saw Usa now standing there with a large staff in her hands I was confused.

"_Cards holding this mask, return._"

She called, and was surrounded in beading light and when it left Touya-san's little sister was in her place or at least it looked like her.

"_Fiery, Watery release your fury onto her._"

2 people like things came out of some cards and attacked the girl and she hollered in pain. It was excruciating but I somehow managed to get to my feet, it was a hard struggle but I made it, but the last thing I remember was falling to the ground. 


	20. NO NEED FOR PARTIES AND HURT FEELINGS (1...

****

Here to do the disclaimer is a special guest, Miki Koishikawa.

Miki: _I think I'm not supposed to be here. Uh… Serenity Madison?_

****

S.M: _Miki, today you're my gust disclaimer._

****

Miki: _Unhuh, I get it._

****

S.M:_ Will you do it? _(**Puts on her cutest puppy dog face**)

****

Miki: _I guess. Serenity Madison doesn't own Card _

Captor Sakura, or Sailor Moon or even Marmalade boy, in fact she doesn't 'own a darn thing about this story except the plot, and Seijun Makoto. Their respective companies own it all. But she would like to thank you in advance for reading her story and she hopes you enjoy her story.

****

Looks over to Serenity nervously who just happens to be staring at her. And she nervously laughs.

S.M: _Miki interview in this chapter you make a guest appearance as fake Sakura's cousin and…_

****

Miki: _Wait… She's not the real Sakura._

****

S.M: (**Sighs loudly**) _YES!!! That's pretty much… Have you read the story at all? Usagi's not the real one either._

****

Miki: (**Looking around nervously, then passes on the floor**)

****

S.M: _who cast her as the cousin.. I mean come on who wouldn't at least get the gist of the story._

****

Anonymous voice: _Serenity Madison you chose her so you could met Matsuura Yuu and Suou Ginta…_

****

S.M: (**Blushes**) _Oh yea.. my bad any way Miki you were saying. That voice sounded a lot like Yu-Gi-chan???_

****

Miki: _Hey He's mine…_

****

S.M: _which one?_

****

Miki: _… … …_

****

The invisible door shows up again and 3 people step out.

  
**S.M:** _Yu-Gi-chan!!! Ginta, Matsuura-san. What are you guys doing here? _

****

Ginta: _We heard that you were going to try to make Miki tell you whom she wants, and Matsuura and I wanted to know so we came here._

****

Matsuura-san nods eagerly in agreement

Yu-gi: _And you know you just can't have a story with out me can you._

****

S.M: _Anyway, while I get her to confess please read this latest chapter of Change in heart change in me._

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR PARTIES AND HURT FEELINGS' 

"Let's dance, and feel hurt"

****

2 hours later

Everyone sat in the arcade making idle chitchat with each other, but when it was time to leave to get ready for the dance they gladly parted and hurried home.

****

At the Dance

Usagi, Sakura Tomoyo, and Eriol walked in and shortly found Ami, Makoto, Minako, Saiya and Yaten. Usagi and her friends made there way over to them and they all stood around a table waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. But Sakura was feeling upset over Takashi so she decided to go out onto the dance floor, and dance. She was swaying and feeling the beat when it suddenly slowed down and she saw everyone slowly get into couples and dance together. She felt alone and hurt, but stayed where she was for a moment. She began to walk back to the table when tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Mamoru standing behind her with a strict tone.

"_Care to dance…_"

He asked politely. She looked him over warily, but slowly took his hand then wrapped her arms comfortably around his broad shoulders and moved closer to him. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

"_Sakura… What happened to your boyfriend._"

He asked carefully. She looked at him for a moment then decided to answer.

"_I told him the truth about something he wanted to know, but I guess it was to much for him to handle he lust left me not saying a word._"

She whispered trying not to cry, but failing. Mamoru held her tightly and let her cry. The song ended and she soon backed away from him and gave him a smile as she wiped away her tears.

"_Thank-you Mamu-san. Please don't tell my brother, he'll kill Taka-chan, then laugh at me._" 

She turned around and started to dance again as she headed back to her table. She had a few random guys come up to her and talk to her but she didn't pay much attention to any of them. 

She was scanning to see if any of her friends were out dancing yet, that when she happened upon a mop of unruly black hair, moving around out of the corner of her eye. She also noticed a familiar bouncy blonde girl talking with him. As Sakura fully turned her attention towards them, she saw that it was in fact Minako talking to Takashi. Another slow song began to play and those 2 were still talking to each other. And he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist tightly and began to dance, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. She wasn't sure exactly what she felt, but it was painful. She just stood in place frozen watching Minako and Takashi, her Takashi laughing and dancing quite happily. She stormed back to the table where Usagi was unhappily. In passing she walked by Usagi, Tomoyo, and Ami none in which seemed to notice her current state and happily danced together. She finally reached the table and threw herself in a seat roughly startling Usagi's friends that were sitting there. She wiped away tears that had fallen as she looked around the table seeing Saiya, Makoto, Taiki, Mamoru, and Rei. They looked at her strangely. Most of them not knowing whom she was.

"_Your Usagi's friend aren't you? What was your names again?_"

Rei asked trying to be nice. Sakura just looked at her still slightly sniffling, but hiding it, they didn't seem to notice except for Mamoru. Mamoru rose from his uncomfortable chair, and walked over to Sakura kneeling in front of her, and looking into her hurt and confused eyes sweetly.

"_Sakura are you alright?_"

Mamoru questioned softly as he stroked her cheek to calm her down. She nodded her head unconvincingly and Mamoru rose to his feet once more and took the younger girls hands.

"_Sakura you're going to dance with me, I want to talk with you._"

Mamoru demanded in a nice tone. Everyone at the table watched the spectacle with intrigue as Sakura willingly rose to her feet and followed Mamoru onto the dance floor. And once again wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"_Sakura what's wrong?_"

Mamoru asked almost demanding, but the young girl kept quiet. He looked down at her and for some reason he felt extreme concern for her and not just because she is his friends little sister. He was looking around the room when he felt something hard on his chest. He looked down and saw Sakura's forehead leaning against him, and he could feel small tears springing forth. But she abruptly stopped and was standing still for a moment before she ran out of the door of the school, and outside. 

****

Usagi's View

I felt bad about Takashi; Sakura had been lying to him while almost everyone else around him knew her secret and was in some way involved. I felt like dancing but Usagi, was still busy talking with her friends, and Tomoyo and Eriol, had already gone out onto the floor to dance. So I danced by myself floating round the floor, A few guys came up to me, I talked to them for a little bit and left to dance around some more. 

The dance dragged boringly, Some guys I didn't know asked, asked me to dance, then Mamu-kun asked me. And we danced and talked. I told him about Takashi, and he was surprisingly understanding. We danced amiable, and soon the song ended. I was heading back to the table to see if Usa was still there when I noticed something-sharp black out of the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to the mop of black hair, and noticed who it was.

"_Takashi?_"

I questioned out loud, with a smile. I started to walk towards him but soon noticed he wasn't looking for me. He was talking to a girl, as I lessened the gap between us I noticed that it was Minako laughing and dancing with my Takashi. Another slow song began to play and the 2 of them were still talking to each other. And he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender waist tightly and began to dance, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. I just stood in place for a moment frozen watching Minako and Takashi. 

I unhappily stormed back to the table where Usagi was. In passing I walked by Usagi, Tomoyo, and Ami none in which seemed to notice me. I got to the table and talked to Rei, and Mamoru, and sat down feeling hurt, but at the same time not. Mamoru was looking at me funny and he asked me if I was ok as he rose to his feet. He stood in front of me and asked me to dance and although not to willingly, accepted. He took me out onto the floor and wrapped his arms around me. He talked to me and asked me what was wrong. I eventually gave in and told him not taking my eyes off Taka, dancing happily with Minako. I felt betrayed I leaned on Mamoru's chest and lightly and let the tears fall. But my release was short lived. 

I felt something strange, I looked towards the door and left Mamoru to run outside and see what it was. As soon as I left the door I saw what it was. I saw 2 girls battling over the city. I held the staff I was given, in my hand and called the still unfamiliar chant.

"_ By the bond of Sakura, in my power release… Lend me your power, Fly card _" 

I commanded. I felt the light power surge through me and I took the sky, to go to Usagi. I came to them as she was shot to the ground. She quickly got to her knees, and was about ready to jump back in the air when she noticed Sakura running towards her. They both looked up at the figure that Sailor Moon had been fighting. Sakura gasped.

"_That- That's the same girl that killed a 20 foot beryl in Tomoeda._"

She yelled surprised. They looked at each other for a moment.

"_Usagi, I propose that for this fight we switch back to our true selves._"

Sakura suggested, holding up her key waiting for me to agree. She watched me as I took my brooch out of my pocket and threw it in the air calling back my disguise power.

"_Moon Eternal make up._"

I called as I was enveloped in a familiar and empowering light. I stood before Sakura as Eternal Sailor moon, a form I haven't been in a long time. I stretched my wings and watched Sakura as she called her wand. 

"_ Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light… Release!_"

She called the power of her fly card, and with a glance at each other we both took to the sky.

****

Normal View

The 2 heroines took to the sky stronger than they've ever felt. They faced off with the girl in the sky.

"_Finally the true Eternal Moon, and Card Mistress are here before me. Aneue…_"

She ended in a whisper. Sakura and Eternal Moon gave her an angry look

"_Who are you? How do you know of us?_"

They both asked the girl floating before them; she just looked at them with that uneasy cocky smile.

"_Why of coarse I know of you by what my master tells me. The master knows everything about the 2 most powerful sources of magic in the world. But it is also know that you are both at your weakest, and that is why he will come for you. _"

They both looked at her mockingly and just stared at them.

"_Why doesn't your master come for us, instead of resurrecting and mutating enemies of the past._"

Sailor Moon asked. The girl kept her straight unwavering expression. She slowly came towards her 2 enemies forming a staff in her hands and holding it up to Eternal Moon's chest. 

"_Before my master comes to destroy you, I will be forced to take your heart._"

She professed with an almost apologetic look. It was at that moment that they noticed Motoki and Takashi underneath them and the scouts running to them. Eternal Moon looked back to the girl in front of her and noticed something about her. 'She gives me that weird feeling like someone else… What's that mark on her forehead.' She thought to herself, and tried to get closer to look, but the girl backed away and streaked across the sky as some of the scouts attacked the girl. They both flew after her as fast as they could but she had disappeared. They quickly changed back into each other and retreated back to their friends, and landed in front of them. 

Usagi immediately rushed over to Motoki and hugged him tightly, and Sakura headed back towards the school, leaving Taka behind. Minako ran up in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"_I knew it. It- it is you, Usagi? That explains why Mamoru was so nice to you._"

Sakura gave her a harsh look.

"_What are you talking about?… No he was only nice to me because first my boyfriend wasn't here at all, then he came and WAS DANCING WITH SOMONE ELSE!_"

Sakura yelled as she stormed off again, tears finally beginning to come forth. But she wiped them away.  
"_I'm angry not sad._"

She told herself. She went back to the school and found Tomoyo and Eriol waiting outside for her. They hugged her tightly and made sure she was ok.

"_I want to find Usa and say good bye._"

"_Sakura are you alright? You seem upset._"

She looked at Sakura very concerned for her well being she smiled lightly and Sakura followed.

"_Sakura our school's having the fall Prom next Friday and you we can invite anyone, you should ask Usagi and her friends._"

She smiled and grabbed Tomoyo's hand as she ran back for the park. She got to the park and saw everyone mostly still there and walked up to them still gripping onto Tomoyo, and she released her hand as she began to speak.

"_Everybody, It was really nice to get to meet all of you. I had a great time. But I wanted to ask you guys a question. Our schools having a fall prom next Friday and I was hoping all of you could come. We can invite friends from beyond our school and I want you to come. I feel bad that I was kind of distant today, something was on my mind but I'm over it. You don't have to tell me now, and you don't 'have to I just thought I would be fun._"

Sakura asked her friends.

"_Well, we will!_" 

Usagi spoke breaking the silence. 

"_Yea… You can meet my other friends. I gotta go if anyone else thinks they want to call me, or you can e-mail me on my thing._"

She ran and gave Usagi and Mamoru a hug. And saw as Minako came out from the woods with Takashi behind her. Sakura ran up to her and gave her a tight hug eyeing Takashi the whole time.

"_Minako I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was mad at my boyfriend but I don't care now… I hoe that you will call me or e-mail me sometime. I asked everyone if they wanted to come to the prom next Friday. Get my name from Usagi, or Takashi_."

She finished whipping a look over to Takashi, and hurrying back to Tomoyo and Eriol. She waved to everyone one last time before she turned and left them to go to her car. 

****

Usagi's View

The night blurred into morning and Sakura woke up in a daze, and slowly got out of her bed slowly tripping as she did so. She looked at the clock was surprised when it said 1.45. She got to her feet and grabbed her PCD to see if anyone had written her. ~You have 3 messages.~ she read them.

TO: _AthletiChic_17_  
FROM: _Cyndacutie_Aino _  
SUBJECT: _Hello Kinomoto…_

Hello, It's Aino Minako, I still think what I said to last night was true. But either way I like you. Also I'm so sorry… Takashi didn't say anything about being your boyfriend till he left this morning. I'm really sorry, it didn't click. But I feel a connection to him. I know you don't. That's why you didn't feel to upset you were just angry. But if you'll still have me come I'd like to go to your prom, and meet your other friends. Maybe you have some single available guys there. } I need one.

TTYL~ Aino Minako 

TO: _AthletiChic_17_  
FROM: _S_MoonWannaB  
_SUBJECT: _Hi there_

Hello, I saw you but I didn't get a chance to meet you because everyone left before I got to them. My names Kasaga Yui, I'm upset that I didn't get to meet you and your friends while they were here. I was wondering if you were going to be down again sometime soon? I hope I hear from ya.

~Kasaga Yui

TO: _AthletiChic_17_  
FROM: _4Tuffy_strike_  
SUBJECT: _Kinomoto Sakura_

Hey… It's me Makoto, I'd be glad to go to your Prom, can I bring my boyfriend? Let me know. OK.

; ] Kino Makoto

TO: _AthletiChic_17_  
FROM: _Masked  
_SUBJECT: _(No Subject)_

Kinomoto-san. It's Chiba Mamoru. I'll most likely be visiting with your brother so I'll hang with Usa and you at the prom.

I finished reading my messages and threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a blue belly shirt. On and ran down stairs, not sure of whom I'd find, but was surprised by who I saw.

"_What are all of you doing here?_"

Tomoyo came over to me at the end of the staircase. 

"_Well I called you at 8 to see if you wanted me to make you a dress for the Prom. But Yukito said you were still asleep. And a little later I got a call from Usa and she said she couldn't get you either. We got to talking about the Prom and she told me that everyone wanted to go and also, one her friends wanted to meet you, so I told her I'd make dresses for who ever wanted me too, and they were going to come over to my house. But I called again and your dad was on his way out so I asked him if we could come over and wait for you. And he said yes._"

She finished as we walked onto my full living room. I ran over to Usagi and gave her a tight hug.

"_Usa… Who's the brunette, and the guys that she's with?_"

Usa looked over to them, and thought for a moment before answering me.

"_That's my cousin Miki she doesn't know about my magic, and I'm guessing her friends. Actually I think the blonde guy may be her stepbrother she used to have a crush on him. His mom's married to dad._"

I was caught by surprise when I felt someone grabbed onto me, I turned around and found the brunette attached to my waist.

"_Saku-chan… I've missed you so much, my dad and his wife would not let me out of the house._"

She said as she rose to her feet. I hugged her and cleared my throat loudly.

"_Everyone I want you to meet my Cousin Miki and her 2 friends._"

Everyone said hi and I noticed someone coming through the door. He stopped short staring to the side of the room where his glance was transfixed. I turned back to Miki till he pulled me away from her and looked at me. He looked like he didn't get any sleep but I didn't really care. 

"_Sakura can we talk?_"

he asked me, I gave him an annoyed look and nodded.

"_I'm sorry I didn't come right for you but I bumped into her and I had to apologize but by the time I had finished she ran out of the room with others so I followed and saw you._"

"_Oh how polite of you to make sure she didn't get hurt falling maybe 2 feet to the ground. That's so sweet._"

I said loudly sarcastic.

"_even if that were the case what did you need to give her a few dances to make sure she didn't break anything. I was going to sit down and I saw you, I was happy and going to talk to you but you were dancing with Minako. How the hell did you think that was going to make me feel. Good? You're so selfish, or is it me. You know what Takashi as mad as I am with you that's all it is. Anger, I'm not that sad or hurt. I know I should be. I'm breaking up with you. Be with Minako. That's where you belong._"

I yelled a little calmer and began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and kissed me.

"_Great my first kiss is when we break up…_"

I said sardonically as I left him for the final time. I saw him give a glance to Minako as he left the room, The few people who had heard us were looking at me with pity, and 'I really don't care.' I say to myself, and smile at everyone. I returned to my cousin and Usagi.

"_Sakura I want you to meet Yui, and her boyfriend_"

I turned to her and said hi and apologized about the little incident between her and Takashi. She gave me an uneasy look.

"_Well it's nice to finally meet you I got your e-mail this morning. That was nice of you. Nice to meet you too._"

I said waving my hand in front of Asuka Jr's face. He looked at me and said hi. I wondered what he was staring at and I noticed something by a bowl of chips. I sighed and ran over to the table grabbing the disturbing object and hurrying to my room with it in hand.

"_Kero… How did you get caught downstairs?_"

I asked sternly. He looked at me with a mouthful of chips. He swallowed them nearly choking and answered me. 

"_I was eating a before lunch snack when I heard someone at the door and I just figured it was you so I didn't pay much attention. But that silver haired girl walked in and scared me. She told me that a lot of her friends as well as Tomoyo and your cousin's friends were in the living room. And she offered to bring me here, and she got as far as the stairs and that boy that's scared of me wanted me so she set me on the stairs. I started to climb the stairs and some really tall girl picked me up and brought me in. and she was called and put me on the table so I stole chips to pass the time. I guess that green boy was staring at me and saw me move._" 

He explained. I gave a sigh of relief.

"_I think it would be better if you stayed with Eriol, my cousin Miki and 2 of her friends are staying with us. Or you could always be a squishy, loveable cute stuffed animal that those 2 guys will probably want to torture;_"

I suggested with an evil smile as I left the room sticking out my tongue. I returned down stairs and was greeted by Yui. We talked by ourselves for a while and got to know each other. 'I feel something's going to happen. But what…' I went into the kitchen to get Yui and I something to drink and was startled when I heard some speaking to me.

"_Sakura… Have you seen Yui?_"

I turned and looked ad Asuka Jr. and nodded grabbing my drink and handed Yui's to him, he looked at him and followed.

"_Here you go Yui._"

She turned around and smiled at the man standing behind her. I smiled and left the 2 of them alone. And headed back in the living watching everyone chat and measurements being taken. 

"_Nice little gathering you've got going on._"

I turned surprised to see one of Miki's friends.

"too many single girls hitting on you?" 

I asked sarcastically. He laughed and looked at me strangely. 

"_Are and the other guy staying the whole week with Miki?_"

he nodded and sat silently. I sat and talked with him for around 2 hours and I noticed that some of my friends were waiting to talk to me so I turned my attention to him. 

"_Sakura. Motoki, Minako and I are going to get going now. But I will talk to you during the week, and see you next Fri. OK?_"

I smiled and gave them all a hug. 

"_Minako I have something I need to tell you so check your mail later on._"

I told her. As I hugged her goodbye I waved. Next was Yui, Asuka Jr. and Makoto. I again said bye to everyone. 

"_Yui-girl, come here. It was awesome to meet you, I liked talking to you a lot. Will you call me tomorrow? Oh yeah one more thing. You and Asuka should come to the prom._"

I told her as I gave her a hug, she hugged me tightly and nodded furiously. Shortly after people started leaving till it was just my cousin and her friends. The day passed by quickly and ended. Tomoyo got the measurements and designs she needed for the 7 girls she was making dresses for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Miki:_ NO!!! _

****

S.M: _Admit it… I know who you… OWW she bit me. _(**Holding her finger**)

****

Matsuura: _Just tell Ginta the truth you want me._ (**he laughed**)

****

Miki blushed and Ginta grabbed a lamp that happened to be around and threw it at him but he ducked and gave him that smile. 

Ginta: _Matsuura…_

****

Ginta proceeded to grab another lamp and begin to chase him swinging the little table lamp in his hands. . 

Matsuura: _You wouldn't try to hurt me if you didn't know I was right._

****

S.M: _You stop being so annoying._

****

Out of no where a water balloon bursts on the back of my head. I look up and see Manato splatting to the ground, "_Oww_" he got to his feet and looked around. "I'm free." He sees me and jumps back. "_Stay back devil woman_" he yells backing away from me, and someone else falls out of the sky landing on his feet. 

****

S.M: _Gene.._

****

Gene: (**winks**) _get back here you little punk… _

****

He threatens him with a handsaw. Manato starts to run and the chase once again ensues. He kisses SM then goes after him screaming choice words.   
  
**S.M: **(**blushes and sighs**) _Well I really hope you liked chapter 19. The partying, the fun, and new people what could be better. _(**Pulls the readers close, and whispers**) _And I only added Miki so Sakura could have a date to the Prom with one of her friends she doesn't have a major impact on the story line. And she really li… OWWW _(**Turns around and Miki's free and throwing pillows at everyone.**) _Will you stop injuring me!!!_

****

Everyone: _Pillow fight!_


	21. NO NEED FOR LIES (20)

S.M:**Chapter 20 here's comin' at ya... I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!!! This chapter is all the real Usagi's point of view. Yes the finally came out about their trues identity's to everyone, it's a little less climatic as you'd expect but they more important things to worry about. And it finally gets a little less boring or at least I hope. And finally we find out the Significance of Seijun the new student at Usa's school who we met before she came to Tomoeda. **

__

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. 

****

Change of heart, change in me

'NO NEED FOR LIES' 

"It's the honest truth" 

The day passed by quickly and ended. Tomoyo got the measurements and designs she needed for the 7 girls she was making dresses for. Sakura was alone with her cousin and her 2 friends. And they all sat at the table eating some left over Italian food quietly till someone broke the silence.

"_Miki-chan you never told us you had such a cute cousin._"

The blonde guy asked laughing. Miki was mad and hit him off the head, I just watched in confusion and noticed that her other friend was frowning a lot. I pulled out my PCD and opened it writing a quick e-mail to Minako.

TO: _Cyndacutie_Aino _

FROM: _AthletiChic_17_

SUBJECT: _NEWS!!!_

****

Aino-chan I've got some news for, do you still not have a date, if not don't get one. I have one for you. Just be here Friday morning and come the time of the prom you'll see your mystery man…

~Kinomoto Sakura. (P.S. call me Sakura_)_

Oh one more thing, You'll love the guys I already have him all picked out I just have to talk to him but don't worry.

I finished and sent it and shut it off when I was done, 'I'm doing the right thing getting Minako a date aren't I?' I ask myself. I nod to myself agreeing that it's a good idea. 

"_What's that?_"

The blonde boy asked. I just handed it to him and let him look at it.

"_How come you never told me about your friends?_"

I asked avoiding the tension from the boy's earlier comment. She shrugged and introduced them.

"_I can't believe I forgot. This big mouth is Matsuura Yuu, and Suou Ginta_"

"_Nice to meet both of you._" 

I greeted. I stifled a yawn but felt a little tired.

"_I'm sorry I'm going to go to bed… Um. Miki you're stay with me, Matsuura, and Suou you may either stay in my brother's room or one of you can stay on the couch._"

I told them as I pulled Miki away to my room.

"_Want some PJ's?_"

I asked. She nodded and I tossed her a pair, and she went and put them on, and returned climbing into bed. I sat in my bed quietly.

"_Miki are one of them your boyfriend?_"

She blushed and denied what I asked but I knew it was true. 

"_I know you like one of them._"

She laid her head back down and fell asleep.

"_Fine but I think it's Yuu, you like._"

She was silent and I lay down and began to close my eyes when I felt something weird, and shot up. 

I put my hands around the necklace and closed my eyes. I carefully jumped out of bed and looked out the window and saw something in the distance and saw trees flying everywhere and a familiar figure floating in the sky. I carefully left my room and ran down stairs. Running out side.

"_By the bond of Sakura in my power release_"

My staff came out and I used the fly card to go the figure.

"_Shield card bind the figure threatening me._"

I called. The girl thrashed for a moment then fell to the ground and I rushed over to the scene. And was standing before her.

"_What are you trying to do here?_"

She looks at me with an evil smirk, and releases her hand pointing behind me I turn and saw a dark portal appearing behind me. And someone charged out of it right for me. 

"_Ma-Mamoru_"

I whimpered as he came at me unable to move. He grabbed me and squeezed me tight, trying to kill me. I felt his grip loosen so I used all my strength to get him off of me so I had to play dirty kneeing him in his sensitive area. He let go of me in pain and ran over to the evil woman before me and stood by her side.

"_I've always wanted to have endy, But no the little princess is to small… But this shouldn't affect you at all. You're hearts still safe for the moment at least._"

"_Sakura!_"

a voice yelled. I turned surprised to see Li-kun approaching us. I told him to leave but gave me a harsh look and continued forward. I grabbed my wand and pulled out the dash card. 

"_Take Li-san as far away as you can._"

I called to the card and the weasel like figure ran at li entering his body and he began to run away. And I turned back to the pair in front of me.

"_Mamoru… Get that boy._"

The girl commanded Mamoru charged after the boy. I thought fast and called wood to stop him by entangling him in it's branches. He was only halted for a moment, as he used his strength to break through the branches. I ran at him and charged hard knocking him to the ground but he just continued to go after Syaoran. Who I knew was fighting the card. I jumped in front of him once again.

"_Mamu-chan. Listen it's me. I'm not going to allow you to hurt him. _"

I called power, and fight to me and took stance in front of Mamoru. He started to go right by me but I kicked him causing him to hit the ground. He charged at me and I blocked and grabbed his arms tossing him to the ground but I heard something in his arms snap but I forced myself to ignore it. Suddenly he changed into Tuxedo Mask, and came at me with his cane. I dodged and was surprised when Syaoran ran at him from the woods giving him a strong kick. But Tuxedo mask just flung him away like a doll. And faced me once more.

"_Sailor Moon you wanted me here I am._"

I growled as I rose from the ground and held the end of my staff in my hands, and gave a glance to Syaoran who was staring at me intently beaten on the ground. 

"_Moon Eternal Make-up!_"

I was engulfed in the same blindingly bright light and it soon faded leaving me in my sailor Fuku. I faced off against Mamoru, fearing the outcome but still strong. 

"_I will protect this taken soul from the evil within you, I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you._"

I shouted. The girl watching looked surprised that I had changed into Sailor Moon.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss _"

I yelled aiming the attack past Tuxedo Mask at the girl. She was caught off guard there for the attack hit her but it did minimal damage. She held her hands over her head with a long staff in her hands.

She pointed it at me and a column of fire came for me. It took a lot of energy but I managed to fly out of the way fast enough, and headed for the girl punching her as I did so. She gave me a shocked look like she's never been struck before. I was in front of her and a fight began. Something weird happened though, a crystal formed in my hand. She went to kick me and I hit her with it. She cried out in pain but kept her attack going, till on accident I stabbed through her with a large crystal that formed in my hand. As she began to fall a dark hand reached from the sky and pulled her into a dark vortex that had been slowly forming in the sky unbeknownst to myself she had preoccupied me. I looked to the pitch-black sky all I saw were 2 giant eyes and a hand.

"_Sailor Moon. Through time I will defeat you tomorrow. Get the card Mistress and surrender._"

A threatening voice boomed as it began to pull Mamoru and Syaoran with it. I flew down to try to stop them from being taken by the evil but I was able to grab onto Li-kun, but I froze in the sky. It was as if time had stopped and I was stuck in its force. But Li was pulled away from me and as hard as I tried I couldn't move my body to save either of them. I was forced to watch as Mamoru and Syaoran were taken from me. 

"_Little Princess I have your sister and there is no hope for you._"

I looked up at the sky stunned, and confused. 

"_I don't have a sis…"_

I noticed too late that I was no longer Eternal Sailor moon, and began to plummet 30 feet to the hard surface below. But at the last moment I noticed someone catch me as I began my descent. I turned my head and looked into a pair of pale eyes.

"_Where's Sakura?!_"

The voice threatened. I grabbed some of my hair and looked at the long silver locks in my hand and sighed. Yue slowly came to the ground and put me down in front of Keroberus, Eriol and Tomoyo. Kero and Tomoyo looked at me like I was the devil, with such hate in their eyes. Eriol looked at me like he always has so I turned to him.

"_We n-_"

"_Usagi… Sakura's been here as you for 2 days we haven't been able to find you for almost a week. What happened?_"

I looked at him shocked, and confused.

"_Has she lost Mamoru?_"

He nodded and she ran up to me, still in my form. She hugged me, I could tell she hasn't slept. As she held an object in her hands.

"_All cards holding this form return!_"

She called turning back into Sakura; she looked in thought for a moment and looked towards the sky. 

"_What is that?_"

We all looked up and saw faint figures looming within a dark shadow covering the sky.

"_Moon Eternal Make-up!_"

I called and was again Eternal moon. I thought for a moment knowing we needed to attack tonight. And an idea came to me. 

"_Sakura get out the move card. _"

I commanded she hesitantly began to pull it out but Kero yelled at her.

"_Sakura I don't trust this girl… She's done nothing but lie to us, what if she was really with them all along._"

Sakura gave him a harsh look and he backed away slightly. 

"_Keroberus… Sailor Moon is my friend I'd trust her with my life or have you forgotten that I've lied as well. We both want to Save Mamoru. _"

I watched her speak of me a feeling of courage and strength soared through me.

"_Kero With ME and Sakura we can Save Mamu-chan and Li-kun._"

They all gave me a shocked look, and Sakura immediately pulled out her card and held it in front of her. I closed my eyes and concentrated pulling the silver crystal from my chest. 

"_SAKURA…_"

I called and she knew what I wanted her to do.

"_Move bring everyone From Juuban to this location who needs be._"

"_Silver Crystal… Infuse Sakura's cards with the strength to do what we will._"

I feel my power flowing to her and her cards. I open my eyes to find my costumes faded away, and quite a few people before me. I knew all of them except one, but I ignored her for a moment.

"_LUNA! Did I have a sister._"

I yelled angrily towards the startled cat. A guilty look immediately emerged on her face. And she walked up to me and sat on the ground.

"_In short Serenity you did have a younger sister she was 4 years younger than you and very jealous. You had the prince of earth and you had come into your power at a very young age and had the mark of the moon as proof. But your sister had a different father so we weren't sure when she would come to her power. Her name was Sanctity. her father was the king of the silver millenium. A scout under Jupiter was her protector, and friend, Sailor Triton, also Endymion protected her short of his life. She was kidnapped the day before the attack on the queen. Metallia had activated her power much like Chibi-usa's was. And she led the attack. Triton was the first to be killed by her. And you managed to partially get her back with your crystal, she was meant to be that way. Her power was destined to be the shadow, but she is still you sister._"

Luna finished telling me and I felt tears running down my cheeks. And my forehead started glowing I could see it myself. I opened my eyes and noticed the stranger, and slowly walked over to her standing in front of her staring up at her. She was staring at me and her forehead had a displaced glow. I put my hand over her forehead and hugged her tightly. And tears fell on my hand and both our crescents glowed. I backed away from her slightly and looked at her hard. And it came to me and I jumped away. 

"_You've been taken by this enemy… You're the girl we've been fighting._"

I yelled. She smiled at me and bowed.

"_Oujo… I- I remember. I remember you and my mother._"

She mumbled. I held my brooch in my hand and closed my eyes. 

"_It worked._"

I cheered as I looked at the object in my hands. It was my Crescent moon wand. 

"_Moon Healing Activation_"

I called and it worked a light radiated form my wand and the girl before me cringed in pain and fell to the ground. And appeared to change. When the light stopped I rushed to her and put her on my knees. She was a very beautiful and familiar little girl. She had her hair like mine but it was a blonde white color, as opposed to my silver, and shorter. She was shorter now looking about 13-14. And she had a crescent blazing on her forehead but it had a gray shadow underneath it. I shook the girl desperately trying to wake her. 

"_Ane?_"

She asked confused. She looked up at me and jumped up hugging me tightly. I was still confused but my memories of her came to me and I hugged her and separated her and we rose to our feet. I held the younger girl in my arms as I spoke to everyone.

"_Scouts I need your help._"

I asked of them and they all instantaneously transformed. I stepped away from Sanctity and held my brooch in the air.

"_Moon Eternal Make-up!_"

I yelled. I felt the same light flow through me but it was stronger. When it subsided I felt strange and my friends were looking at me strangely. I could see my wing out of the corner of my which was strange in and of it's self but they changed they were long and sleek, with a gray shadowed outline. I looked to Sanctity, and turned and walked over Tomoyo grabbing her hands.

__

"Tomoyo, I know you hate me for what I've done, but could you please make sure Sanctity's OK. I don't want anything to happen to her."

She nodded and I stood in front of Sanctity who had been silent this whole time. She looked up at me with a small smile. I instantly loved this young girl, and I wanted to make sure she was OK.

"_Ane…_"  
I thought I heard her mumble.

"_Ane... I can help you. I have power as well._"

She said holding up a crescent key she was wearing around her neck. She held it in front of her, and called something.

"_By the crescent's shadow, for honor, and pride I invoke you._"

She was wrapped a pale light and when it elapsed she looked like the girl Sakura and I have been fighting but not quite she has a crescent on her forehead and her clothes were different and she had a long crystal staff in her hand. 

"_Yu- You're the one we've been fighting with this whole time._"

A sad and angry look covered her features.

"_In a way I was. The master resurrected my power this form and I have to obey, the one who awakens me. And I didn't know of Seijun or our ties to you and the silver millenium till You used your power on me. I can only help you destroy the evil to make pence what I have done. And hope I can show you I'm truly sorry._"

She apologized sincerely. I knew she was, but everyone else was skeptical. 

"_I believe you._"

I told her, I noticed a blonde scout out of the corner of my eye. She was walking up to the younger princess, and knelt before her.

"_Sani-chan… I've missed you, I'm so sorry I- I wasn't able to protect you from beryl. I've failed you but I hoe that maybe one day you an forgive me._"

She pleaded to the girl tears were falling. 'They must have been close… like the scouts and I.' I thought to myself looking to my side at the scouts, then back to Sanctity. She bent down and was holding the crying scout before her with a smile. 

I looked back towards Sakura and Eriol holding my hand out to them and they stepped towards me and as Sakura did, so did Kero and Yue I smiled at them and turned towards the sky once more.

"_Sakura is there anyway you can have other people use your power of flight._"

She looked at me for a moment and then at the other scouts.

"_I'm guessing your scouts can't fly?_"

I nodded nervously.

"_Can you last with out me for 15 minutes. If so then yes._"

I reluctantly nodded.

"_I guess we'll have to._"

I said as I started for the sky, Sanctity and Eriol following close behind. 

"_Fly give the Sailor scouts your power._"

Sakura told her card and she held onto her wand tightly as she watched us disappear into the vortex. We found a solid surface within it and Eriol removed the wings from the scouts returning the power back to Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: I hope you liked CH. 20, what a time !!! Poor Sailor Moon.

**In the next chapter:**Sailor Moon, the scouts, Eriol, Yue, and Kero, as well as her sister face the ultimate evil… Or is it. It can't be you. What have you done to them. They need you Sakura get up to them. They find our there first challenge is nothing like they had ever expected…**The next Chapter:** NO NEED FOR DECOYS '_It's falsely threatening_' 

All of you reading this story and giving me such wonderful and very informative and enjoyed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope you'll keep on telling me what you think and how I could help it become better. I can't wait to receive more insight; any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 21, and it will be up as soon as possible. It might take a little longer, but as soon as I can... **Stay tuned…**

~Serenity Madison


	22. NO NEED FOR DECOYS (21)

S.M:**Chapter 21 comin' at ya... I hope you like it. This chapter is still Sailor Moons' point of view. Sailor moon and her sister as well as the scouts, Yue, and Kero have made it farther into the cave and finally overcome the first obstacle in their path. And Sakura finally arrived, to give them a hand. Also a disturbing discovery about what happened to the scouts after they died. As well as… I guess you'll have to read to find out what happens. 8 ) **

__

I still do not Own Card Captor Sakura, or Tenchi Universe, Sailor Moon, Corrector Yui, Saint Tail or any other characters from other anime. 

****

Change of heart, Change in me

'NO NEED FOR DECOYS' 

"_It's falsely threatening _" 

We all got on edge when we heard strange painful noises coming from all us. Eriol called a light from his wand and led the way with Yue, Kero and I right behind him. We came to a large door. I grabbed the large knocker to try and open it but was nearly electrocuted. I couldn't let of it but I released the handle after being pulled off it. I looked up at Yue, then looked down at my hands, which were smoking. I just blew on them and looked back to the door.   
"_There's magic surrounding it isn't there?_"

I asked Eriol, and he gave me a look. 

"_Can you get through it?_"

I asked him and he shook his head still in thought.

"_You just need strength!_"

Jupiter yelled as she ran for the door being flung a few yards behind us. She got to her feet and came back to us. 

"_Did it hurt?_"

I asked kind of stupidly. She gave me a look as if to say 'are you dumb'

"_Didn't you feel the electricity._"

I asked her. She gave me a strange look. As I saw a blazing arrow fly past me, and hit the door blowing up in a ball of fire, I looked and saw Kero was trying to help us out too. I stood in front of the door and faced it once more. I closed my eyes and something happened.

"_It- it's moving…_"

Saturn screeched and startled me I turned to the spot were the door once was and it was in fact moving. It erratically moved towards me. 

"_Deep Submerge, Tritons spike._"

I heard Neptune and Triton call from behind me, a wall of water harshly whipped the changing door as well as large golden spikes which embedded in it and exploded, it looked a little surprised but nothing serious. Slowly the object was changing. It began to look like some large gross creature. 

"_Mars Flame Sniper, Mercury aqua rhapsody, Star Serious Laser._"

I heard called continually, the figured took the burns cuts, lacerations everything and absorbed them taking everything the Scouts threw at it.

"_Watch out!_"

A male voice called. Everyone looked at the man who was with us he had been silent and unmoving this whole time. He held his staff high in the air and called an inaudible chant. A blinding flash of red spouted at the monster and it screamed in pain but still wasn't taken down. I looked at the wand in my hands.

"_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_"

I called out and a pure light collided with the beast blocking us. It howled and held its hands out to try and ward off my power. And before I could see what happened it shot something at me. But luckily for me Eriol Pushed me out of the way taking the creatures attack in my place. I was stunned but kicked back into awareness when I saw Eriol next to me on the ground and bleeding. I crawled over to him to see if he was alright and he just looked at me with understanding eyes.

"_Eriol in all my life I've never found anyone as concerned and understanding as you._"

I whispered to him as I rose to my knees. I stared the creature in its eye's rage filling me in place of my fallen friend. I felt a strange surge fill my soul and I noticed a strange glow that looked just like Sanctity's. I closed my eyes and the feelings just came to me.

"_Silver Crystal Reformation._"

I called. My wand grew in size as well as my wings growing enormous, and started glowing pure silver that lit the room and my costume changed too. My skirt turned pure white and my top was white which melded into black on the top. I could still feel the moon in the middle of my forehead, and my wand was longer than Saturn's was and a pearly white. I felt a rejuvenating power appear within me, and I noticed the same thing happening to Sanctity. I rose to my feet and faced the creature once more. 

"_Sailor body attack_"

I yelled as I charged the creature sending it into the opposite wall crashing hard.

"_Mars call your chant to remove the demons in people!_" 

I yelled. She looked at me strangely and hesitantly pulled out a Fudo, I nodded as I charged the creature again. 

"_ Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan, _" 

She called hauntingly and threw the energy charged Fudo at the creature. And as I knew it would, it froze mid leap and began to change. But even I was surprised at whom it changed back into.

"_Ma- Mamu-chan_"

I gasped as I stepped towards him. I saw Yue start the motion to create his bow and I yelled for him to halt but he didn't I ran in front of Mamoru hoping he would put his weapon aside but by the time I was in front of Mamoru, Yue had already shot the bow. I held my hands up and deftly deflected Yue's energy arrow. Mamoru was still entranced by the evil's spell. He pushed me to the ground and ran into the next room I immediately followed but couldn't after I lost him. I returned to the other scouts and thought for a moment.

"_Sa- Sailor Moon… _"

"_What happened to you?_"

Venus and Uranus asked. I didn't have an answer.

"_This is how I'm supposed to be. Jupiter, can you carry Eriol-kun? I don't want to leave him and Sakura would be mad if I left our friend alone._"

I spoke as I kneeled next to him, because of his magic he's still alive and will most likely live. Jupiter picked him up.

"_Put him onto my back._"

A giant flying lion commanded of her. She nervously put him on Kero's back and they followed the rest of us further into the cave. As we got further and further inside we started being attacked by bat like creatures. We all used our attacks and as they swarmed us we managed to kill them. Eventually the waves overwhelmed us but abruptly they seemed to stop. And an incredible large bat creature landed on the ground in front of us. And instantly flew at us, but a stream of ice made a wall that halted the creature for a moment. I turned around and saw Sakura running towards us. 

"_Sorry, I'm late. _"

She said as she turned her eyes to Jupiter and ran over to her to see Eriol. She hugged him in her arms and he let himself fall off of Kero's back. 

"_HE did this didn't he._"

Sakura demanded a strong glow covering her, and she rose to her feet. 

"_I- I know this is Syaoran_ _I'd know him in any form_"

She said as she approached the creature. She pulled a card out of her pocket and it began to glow brightly, she threw it up in the air touching it with her staff and a figure immerged, it was a beautiful woman who looked very familiar for some reason. She was tall with long dark purple hair, and she was wearing a cross between an angel and a nurse's outfit. She bowed to Sakura and floated over to the giant bat creature and wrapped her arms around it. The creature tried to attack the figure, but all he tried just went through her. And nearly hit us, but 2 blasts hit their mark. He was shooting a substance out of his mouth, it got Sakura and I, and the goo burned. I whined in pain but Sakura was concentrating on giving the card the power to do what it needed to. I sucked up my pain and hurried to Sakura's side and held her shoulders lending her some of my power. Soon the creature was engulfed in a glowing light and when the light disappeared Syaoran was standing there in a daze. He stood in place unmoving and stared blankly. Sakura called back the card and collapsed slightly but I helped her stand with my good arm. She finally realized the pain she was in, and yelped. 

An even louder scream grabbed our attention. We looked in every direction the noise echoed through our ears and we were all put back on edge.

"_You can not defeat me._"

Like Mamoru did Syaoran too ran further into the dark caves. And Sakura collapsed to the floor saddened. I fell next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"_Sakura everything will be alright. I won't rest until I get Mamu-chan and Sy- Syaoran-kun back._"

I reassured her, as I myself started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and yipped in pain and looked straight up and wiped my eyes before turning to see Sanctity behind me.

"_Serenity…_"

She whispered.

"_I know I was always just a pesky little half sister. But you never treated me like anything less than if I was your own sister. I may have been jealous and called you names. But I've always been proud of you, your heart, and your strength. And Mamoru would be so proud of you now. He needs you, and Syaoran, as well as myself and everyone here._ _Serenity, I'm with you, I'll give you the strength. We need to get your prince back to you._"

The young girl finished comfortingly. I smiled lightly at her and rose to my feet offering my hand to Sakura as well she took it and rose to her feet clumsily and we could see how bad the goo has eaten at Sakura's leg. I also noticed my arm was worse. Our friends and both of us ran farther into the cave.

It was a maze of rocks, twists, creatures trying to kill us, and pain but we finally made it to a large dark cavern. It was so black inside I couldn't see my hand in my own face. Eriol, who was still lying on Kero, made light spark from his wand, as well as Sakura and Rei, using a fudo, and calling upon the light card. It was bright enough to see the carnage, death and disgusting images that we were surrounded by. There were dead bodies, torn and skinned, tortured and drained of any life. But they looked like they spanned the centuries, almost like some sick collection. We resisted the urge to hurl and moved further inside the obscene cavern. Those of us that could fly used the ability and passed over it all and hurried on. But a glint of something caught my eye below and I had to go see what it was. I lowered myself to the ground landing among the mass of bodies. There was a small group of people whom were piled together and I had to get a look at one of them. I reluctantly flipped her over and got a good look at her face and immediately began to scream and cry falling on top of a body behind me. I turned and saw another disturbing image and crouched on my knees on a small space of ground not infested with dead corpses. Yue was the first by my side and he hovered above the ground looking at the young dead girl and then back to me and to the dead man behind me, and back to me once more. He placed his hand on my shoulder and asked me what was wrong.

"_Me…_"

Was all I could manage to stumble out, but he remained confused. I just stared at the girl and I hard Sanctity gasp when she saw whom it was. 

"_Oh my god!!! That's…_"

She started, also too stunned to finish her thought. Sakura was next and she just looked at the scene with a confused and horrified look on her face. One of the scouts approached from behind and hugged a stunned Sailor Moon.

"_What's wrong who is this girl?_"

We just looked at the tall man. 

"_Remember how I theorized that there must be bodies here spanning the ages."_

Mercury started Sakura and Yue nodded quietly.

__

"Sakura did Usa tell you everything about our past?"

She asked. Sakura nodded her head, and looked back down at me whom was still sobbing.

__

"Well this is Princess Serenity." 

She told them. I heard Sakura gasp and looked down again at my dead body slightly calmer, and gentle touched the whole where Endymion's sword pierced my heart.

__

"Usagi, um… Sailor Moons real life."

Minako explained to Yue who was still confused. 

"_She died… At such a young age._"

Yue said in an almost scoffing tone. I looked up at him anger flashing in my eyes. I broke from Minako's grip and flew up to Yue's level.

"_There was a battle going on… My mother's kingdom was being threatened. The enemy had already taken my sister from me and killed my friends. Endymion the prince of your planet earth gave his life to protect me. And for that reason I killed myself_"

I yelled harshly to him. They looked at me with surprise. But the attention was averted when we heard. "_Hahaha ha hahahaha haha hahah_" was heard echoing through the area spookily.

"_I see you've discovered my little secret._"

It laughed. We looked at the truly gross sight. I had to forget about seeing my dead body there and calm down.

"_I'm speculating that not even you the ingenious mercury knows what purpose these deceased bodies serve._"

He laughed and then it went silent not a sound could be heard till I heard the blood curdling screams of the scouts on the ground. Everyone frantically looked below but it had gone dark again, and I couldn't see what was going on but Yue, Kero, Eriol and Sanctity could. I knew there was something ominous on the ground with my scouts and I held my wand towards the ground. 

"_Silver Crystal Freeze_"

I yelled and a glowing ice blue beam shot to the ground and sprayed out and for a moment the ground was seen. I saw the scouts and what looked like some of the dead bodies rising. But my attack froze them in place, but not all of them by a long shot and my scouts remained unharmed. I quickly hurried towards them but I felt 2 hands grab onto my shoulders. 

"_Sailor Moon… You and Sakura have to go and find the evil that's doing this._"

Eriol's low voice commanded; I ignored him and tried to get out of his grip and the grip on my other shoulder tightened.

"_Sailor Moon, you have to go your no use anyway, you can't see anything, you just attack blindly. Let us protect your friends. You and Sakura go. If you want to save any of us Mamoru, Syaoran your friends you have to go now!_"

He demanded in a very cool tone. I broke from their grip and looked down at the ground, I could still here their cries but I saw a Fireball, and the glowing of their power.   
"_OK, I will go but promise to protect my friends_."  
I looked at where Yue and Eriol were and slowly approached them. I kissed Eriol's cheek. And flew besides Sakura.

"_You ready to go._"

I asked her nervously. She grabbed my arm and pulled me I ignored the pain and we went ahead. I shortly after felt something grab onto my arm, but I knew it was Sanctity. Somehow I knew there was no persuading her to stay behind so I pulled her up and hugged her to me as we flew on. It was strange there was no opening for sunlight to come through but it got lighter. Sakura let go of my arm and I let go of sanctity. We remained in the air observing the surroundings and saw that there were no bodies lying on the ground. So we cautiously landed on a cliff and looked around some more. 

We all sensed something around us and soon Sakura and I were being attacked by something. We couldn't see anything whatever it was, moved to fast. I felt like I was being Beaten and torn apart. I know Sakura and Sanctity felt it to as they howled. My arm, which was already in pain, was bleeding and so was Sakura's leg. She pulled out a card and managed to call on its power. But I couldn't hear what she said. But it was strange I got a weird feeling like time around me had stalled. It was very familiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: I hope you liked CH. 21. Who was attacking them, and how are the scouts, Yue and the others fairing against the zombies of the past even them selves and one unexpected person…

**In the next chapter:**It's currently Sailor Moon, Sakura and Sailor shadow Moon against a threatening evil… Or can it be. "_What have you done?_" Reinforcements finally appear when things are looking their bleakest and the real battle will soon begin.

****

The next Chapter: TBA

All of you who have been reading this, and giving me such wonderful and very informative and enjoyed reviews I want to thank-you. I hope that you'll keep on letting me know what you think and how I could help it become a better story. Any opinions on how I could go about the future chapters would be enjoyed. 

I'm already working on chapter 22. It will be up as soon as possible. **Stay tuned…**

Also I know I already mentioned this in the Mamoru addition, but in case you didn't read it. I'm going to be starting school the 4th. SO unless I get the next chapter up before then, it might take a little longer for me to get chapters to you. I'm going to have classes Mon-Fri, but I'll have a lot of free time so I'll still have a lot of time to write. But I just anted you to know. (**In case some seem to take forever…**)

~Serenity Madison


End file.
